Why am I acting so stupid? Oh right, because I am
by abrainiac
Summary: First Fanfic. Set during the episode "Mashup" right after Kurt slushies himself for Finn's reputation. Rating changed for language. It's gotten pretty long and dramatic... Slash, don't like, don't read! Kinn and other possible pairings;  read and find out
1. Not My Favorite Kind of Facial

Author's Note: This is my first ever Fanfic, so reviews would be VERY helpful. Sorry it's so short! Its kinda like a prologue. I don't know if it will go anywhere - HOPEFULLY! This is set to take place in the episode "Mashup" right after Kurt slushies himself for the sake of Finn's reputation. Like I said, it's my first, so sorry if the characters are a little OOC!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (frowns deeply). But, hey, there's still hope for one day!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

The burning in my eyes – from the slushie or the tears, or maybe both – was almost too much to stand as Mercedes and Rachel pushed me into the bathroom while Tina held the door. I took off my clear jacket rather forcefully and sat down in the chair that us Glee clubbers kept in the bathroom at all times (for occasions such as these).

"I'm s-s-sorry Kurt," Tina said gently as I laid back, my head going into the sink as I winced at the thought of all of my work this morning going down the drain.

"It's fine, Tina. Not your fault," I muttered dryly as I heard the water turn on, "I'm the one who slushied myself…" I felt like hitting myself for being so stupid.

Why was I always stupid when it came to Finn? _Oh that's right_, I thought bitterly rolling my eyes, _because you are stupid! Why else would you be in love _(I gulped internally at the word) _with such an idiotic jock?_

"White Boy's gonna _pay_ this time," Mercedes hissed angrily as she saw the extent of the slushie damage.

I sighed, "No, he's not Mercedes, and you know it. He does whatever he wants and I'll still-" I cut off abruptly, remembering that Rachel was in the room. God, I hated her. She could be so full of herself and so psychotic, and the next minute be here like she was now, faithful to us, a good friend. Was she bipolar? _Pfft, _I thought to myself, _that's _you_!_

"And I'll still be at the bottom…" I trailed of lamely, changing my sentence so as to avoid the embarrassment with Rachel.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but look at it this way, now he owes us!" Rachel beamed. _Nice – us_. I rolled my eyes again, more obviously this time.

"And since when has _Finn Hudson_ paid enough attention to who he owes?" I asked, perhaps a little too rudely, for her face fell. "I mean, he does whatever he wants, Rachel. We need to get that through our heads," _Sigh_ again with the plural that I resented but still let form.

I felt Tina's slow and gentle fingers slowly working the sticky corn-syrup free from my hair. "J-just look on the b-b-bright side Kurt, your outfit – besides your hat – is completely f-f-fine!"

I just sighed again and plastered a weak fake smile across my face. "I guess…" I trailed off. I looked at their sympathetic faces and started to feel slightly better at how much they cared. "Thanks, you guys, you're the best. And just remember, in ten years, they'll all be working for us," I finished, regaining my usual superior manner, smiling for real now. Who was that Neanderthal Finn Hudson to pick on the most amazing person at our school (me)?

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Damn, I felt so guilty. Just watching his feminine form as he scurried into the bathroom was enough to make me feel like the biggest jerk on Earth. What was it with me? Why did I always have to pick on the people who deserved it the least? Kurt was always nice to me. I mean, yeah, maybe he was a little _too _nice, but I guess it was kinda flattering that he had such a crush on me.

I tried to shake off the feelings of gut-wrenching guilt as all of the football players slapped me on the back and gave me high fives for "sockin' it to the gay kid" as they put it. I looked around, and I tried to cheer up as I saw all of the people that were happy, that liked me. But... I couldn't help but realize that the only people that I really wanted to like me were the ones that I had just left, all of them rushing into the bathroom: Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and all of the other Gleeks. They were the ones that really liked me the way I was.

But I'd screwed up. Now the only people that I liked hated my guts, and the ones I could do without were my only friends… _great._

_

* * *

A/N: How was it? Was it terrible? PLEASE review, I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live! Thank you so much for reading!_


	2. My Diary Won't Shut Up

(A/N): Couldn't help but update quick, because I have nothing better to do, and it felt so inconclusive leaving with only a little bit of writing for you guys, but a guess a cliffhanger (hint hint) isn't that much better. Enjoy, review! I'm going to try to reply to all reviews!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing Glee or Glee related, though we all wish we do. Trust me, if I owned Glee, there would be a lot less Rachel, and Kurt would get every solo, just saying!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I sighed as I set down my diary and fluffy pen. It just wasn't working. There was no possible way to express what I was feeling, not even to my diary! Where did that leave me? If I couldn't trust a piece of paper with my secrets, who could be trusted? Who could I depend on to _not_ completely freak out? I nearly slapped my forehead when I realized that I knew the answer. It was right in front of me, but I was just too scared to see it; it's time to tell Mercedes.

She's my best friend. The first one that I'd told about me being gay, and she would never judge me, because she needed me as much as I needed her. I really just didn't want to face the truth head on, but I knew that it had come to that. No one knows as well as I do how hard (and important) it is to face your fears. But - somehow - this knowledge didn't help in the slightest.

I picked up my cell and dialed speed dial 1. She picked up on the second ring.

"Damn, boy, I was wondering when you were gonna call! You seemed pretty messed up today," She started without even saying hello, or waiting for any kind of introduction. She was just so perceptive when it came to me.

"Yeah, sorry Mercedes, I just had to work through some things," I said breathily as I sighed into the phone.

"You don't sound so good. Do you need me to come over with some magic healing items?" She asked immediately. I couldn't help but smile as thoughts of "Wicked" and various magazines, and whatever else those healing items were, came streaming through my head.

"That'd be great. You're amazing,"

"And don't forget it, be there in ten, 'kay?" She said sassily, hanging up without even waiting for a reply. I grinned goofily to no one as I closed my phone.

I collapsed onto my bed, waiting for Mercedes. Of course, when my brain was left to wander, it went straight to Finn. He was so stupid. That was always the first thought I had. It was always followed up quickly by the next: but who cares? He was never exactly nice, but he seemed like a good enough person.

I'd taken as many slushies and dumpster tosses from him as anyone (except for Puck), and yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Maybe it was his eyes, or his complete lack of coordination in that body that was way too big for him. Or maybe it was his voice; the soaring range that made me blush just thinking about it.

I buried my face in my hands; I had it _bad_.

I heard an impatient knock, and I breathed a big sigh in relief, skipping upstairs to open the door. As expected, there was Mercedes, looking like an angel with all of her musicals, every kind of make-up imaginable, and the newest issue of Teen Vogue.

"Mercedes, how many times do I have to tell you that you are a life-saver?"

"Just once is enough, but I don't have a problem with you worshipping me for it…" She said, and I rolled my eyes, silently thanking her for not commenting on my less-than-acceptable appearance. I just hadn't recovered from the slushie, that's all.

"And now, the healing begins!" She declared solemnly, raising her fist into the air, trying not to crack a smile.

As we walked down stairs, we chatted aimlessly, easing the tension. I picked out a movie – "Chicago" and sat back to relax, my own personal diary by my side, ready to listen.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I rubbed my temples as I sat forward. Ugh, why was everything so complicated? First, there was the whole Rachel/Quinn thing, you know, how they both went all chick-batty and made me feel guilty for liking both of them. Then Quinn got pregnant (well, I guess she _got_ pregnant before all of that, but that's not the point) and I could see both of our lives that we'd expected going down the drain. I couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her.

I felt so guilty for not being able to control my… er… urges. If the "mailman" trick had worked in that damn hot tub, then we wouldn't be in this mess… but we were in it, and we couldn't get out. Then Coach Tanaka had some kind of break down and ordered the football/Glee-goers to choose.

What can I say? I cracked under pressure. That's just how it goes. And now I'm going in circles. Back to how it was before, I'm the popular jerky jock, slushying innocent geeks.

I put my fist to my forehead and rubbed, trying to get rid of those lame thoughts. I still felt guilty (and kind of grateful) for the whole Kurt thing earlier. Still, what he said really got to me. I knew that there was no way that Azimio or Karofsky would have slushied themselves for me, so why was I sticking with them?

I rubbed my eyes and lay back on my bed, staring at my cowboy wallpaper. I had to go back to Glee, and I knew it. I just couldn't keep being the selfish jock that didn't give a damn about anyone else. Time to face the music… hehe, music, get it?

I stood up and faced my door, thinking about what to do next. I knew that talking to Coach Tanaka and Mr. Schue would be important, but there was someone that I needed to talk to –no, apologize to- first. Kurt.

He always made it so hard to talk to him, with him giving me googly eyes, making me uncomfortable. But I knew that I'd hurt him, so I needed to do what was right. I grabbed my coat and headed towards my car, and towards the Hummel's.

* * *

(A/N): It's really hard writing from two different POV's in first person. Do the voices sound too much alike? I'm really trying to give them their own distinct sound, but I'm not sure if it's working. Well, do you think I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger? I'll update as soon as I can =D


	3. When Chicago Just Doesn't Cut It

(A/N): I decided to upload pretty quick again. This chapter went off in a world of its own. I guess characters really do write themselves. Tell me, would you rather me upload short ones every day, or long ones a couple days a week?

Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, yadda yadda yadda, and none of the characters belong to me... :(

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

The movie started dragging as I got more and more anxious, trying to figure out how to tell Mercedes about my… well, obsession might be the right word.

I brought my legs up and hugged them to my chest, barely even singing along to the Cell Block Tango. I rested my chin on my knees and sighed loudly. A little too loudly perhaps, because Mercedes just paused the movie, turned to me, and gave me a look.

"I know something's been eating you. So spit it out, then we can get back to our healing session," Mercedes said, raising an eyebrow, daring me to ignore her request – er, demand.

I heaved another sigh, one that made my chest swell, and my legs fall. At the same time, though, I'd started blushing. "Mercedes, well, there's this guy… and I think I really like him…"

"You think? Nuh-uh, honey, do you like this boy or not?" She said sternly, giving me no room to blur the lines.

"Okay, Mercedes, if I told you something would you _swear_ never to tell a soul?" I said in a rush, the words stumbling over each other. My arms crossed self-consciously over my chest.

"Of course, Kurt! You know you can trust me," She said softly, putting a hand on my knee.

"I'm..." I paused, sucking in a deep breath, forcing myself to say it, "I'm absolutely head-over-heels in love with Finn Hudson," the words tumbled out of my mouth far too quickly. I tried to recover, looking away, and bringing my knees back up to my chest.

"I thought you said that you had news!" She snorted, giving me a playful shove.

"You- you _knew?_" I asked in shock, my mouth falling open a little.

"Hate to break it to you, but I think that half of the school knows!" She said, looking as though this was no big deal.

I hid my face in my hands, blushing like crazy. "Oh my gosh! That's horrible! I just figured it out myself a couple of days ago!"

There was a pause when, presumably, Mercedes was trying to think of something to say.

"Well..." another pause, "don't worry, 'cause Finn's so thick, he probably hasn't noticed,"

"You think?" I said quietly and desperately, raising my head a little.

"Now I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but he's not exactly 'number one' in the brain department. He's too busy looking at Quinn to notice anything else anyway,"

I sighed, somewhat more content. I know it's weird, but I'd rather be invisible to the guy that I love than have him knowing that I like him.

There was a knock upstairs, probably my dad getting his new wrenches delivered, so I stood up shakily to get the door. Mercedes started walking with me, linking her arm with mine.

"I don't see what the big problem about him knowing – if he did, that is –" she added, seeing the look on my face, "is, I mean, what if he liked you back?" She said, obviously not understanding the fact that Finn was undeniably straight – straight enough to get his girlfriend _pregnant_ for Pete's sake!

"Mercedes, I have an extremely well-tuned Gaydar, and let me tell you, Finn Hudson is impeccably straight, so straight, he's a _line_." I said huffily trying desperately not to let Mercedes' words effect me… I mean, what if he was – No. I knew better than to hope for the impossible.

"You never know! Some lines… bend," She said, winking at me.

I sighed opening the door as I said, "Look, Mercedes, Finn Hudson is…" I looked out the door and my breath caught in my throat, "…here,"

* * *

(Finn's POV)

"…here," The scared and somewhat sqeaky voice came from the door.

I stood there awkwardly as Mercedes pulled Kurt back and looked for herself. After the first look of shock, she got angry… like _scary_ angry.

"You got a lot of nerve comin' here, White Boy. You think I'm just gonna let you –" Kurt cut her off.

"Mercedes, it's fine. There's no use talking to someone so dim," He opened the door a little wider and stepped next to Mercedes, trying to act calm, but I saw his death grip on the side of the door.

"Look, Kurt, can we please just _talk?_" I said quickly, watching as Mercedes rolled her eyes and Kurt looked… hopeful?

Even though he looked hopeful, he still had dignity, "And what makes you think that _I _want to talk to _you?_" He said forcefully, his nose in the air, barely looking at me.

"Please, Kurt?" I saw him shiver a little as I said his name, "I won't waste your time, can we just talk for five minutes?" I asked, considering getting on my knees and begging.

He breathed audibly, then opened the door even wider and said, "You have five minutes," he and Mercedes walked quickly into the living room and I saw them talking quietly. Finally, Mercedes looked at me, her eyes clearly saying, _you hurt him, I hurt you_, and walked down a set of stairs.

He was standing there, arms crossed, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. His eyes were looking anywhere but my face.

I felt like I should break the silence since I was the one who came to his house. "It was like, really hard finding your house... I ended up texting, Brittany, and she knew, 'cause she'd been here before," I said awkwardly.

"This is part of your five minutes," is all he said. Looks like I was gonna be the one making this conversation.

"Okay, Kurt, I'm really sorry for being so mean to you and slushying you and stuff," I breathed, then continued, "I was just being stupid, and it's really not cool for me to be such a jerk. And... I really _do_ wanna come back to Glee…" I trailed off, not sure what to say next. Luckily, he was already talking.

"Well, who ever said that we want you back?" He asked angrily, brushing his hair out of his face. It was then that I noticed that he didn't look like usual, all made-up and stuff.

"Woah, Kurt, why don't you look all fancy right now?" I asked stupidly, and I knew I was being a jerk by the way that he cringed and flushed.

"Well, after my slushie facial, I just didn't have it in me to spend another two hours on my hair and face. Excuse me for being human!" He hissed at me, throwing his hands up.

"Dude, I'm really sorry," I mumbled, feeling bad.

"_Don't_ call me dude," he said venomously.

"Look, Kurt, I'm trying as hard as I can to apologize, and you're making it kind of hard! All I want is for us to be cool again, and I _do_ want to be in Glee, and... I guess I want to be your friend!" I said, trying to make him believe me, not caring how what happened after that.

"You want to be_ my_ friend?" His voice was softer, and I looked up and saw a look on his face, a thinking look. "You want to be friends with a loser like me?"

"Kurt, you're not a loser. You're actually... pretty cool," I said, trying to make him feel better.

"You don't have to say that," he whispered with a sigh. I saw that he was wiping his eyes on his sleeve. That just put me over the edge. I walked quickly towards him and pulled him into a hug. I felt his arms go tentatively around me, almost like he didn't want to hug me.

"I said those things because I meant them, Kurt," I said into his hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. All I wanted to do was make him feel better. It made me feel so bad when I saw him sad; I needed to see him smile again.

We both sprang apart when we heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Uh, five minutes is up," Mercedes said quietly, looking kind of embarrassed.

Kurt looked kind of pink, while no longer sad, so I decided that my work here was done.

"Thanks Mercedes," I said, trying to get back to my usual confident manner, "I have to go now, but I'll see you later, right Kurt?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded his head barely, and said, "Thanks Finn,"

He walked me slowly to the door and before he closed it, I asked hesitantly, "So, am I forgiven?"

He gave me a look and just closed the door. I rolled my eyes, and I heard lots of giggling and squealing through the door. I walked back to my car, feeling a lot better than before. After this, Coach Tanaka and Mr. Schue would be a breeze.

* * *

(A/N): I love all of you guys, I might upload again later today, but I'm not sure! Reviews are love!


	4. And Things Get Interesting

(A/N): I really just wanted to get this chapter up, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm trying to put out a lot this weekend to last you through the week, when I will try to update every day, but they'll probably be pretty short. I really hope you like it, this one is set to take place in the beginning of "Wheels." Enjoy! I love you all! Please review!

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. You'd know if it were. If it were, Rachel would have a mysterious accident, and Kurt would have a lot more screen time!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Thank God for Finn Hudson. Sure, he's dumb, but he's so sweet. After he left my house I felt a million times better, with Mercedes squealing and talking a mile a minute.

"Did you see him? Of course you did, I mean, you were huggin' him, but oh my gosh, he's totally into you Kurt! He's coming back to Glee, and he apologized, and _oh my gosh!_"

I was still blushing, and my smile was too big for my face, but I knew that this didn't really mean anything. "Mercedes, yes I saw him, but I'm pretty sure that he was just hugging me to make me feel better. It was just a hug, that's it. Like… a brother hug… it doesn't mean that he likes me or anything…" I trailed off, trying to force myself to believe my own words one hundred percent, to leave now room for question.

"Whatever you say, but I know what I know, Kurt, and White Boy is into you!" Mercedes said loftily, completely ignoring what I said.

"Okay, Mercedes, let's say you're right. What would that mean? If he liked me," I stifled a giggle, "What would happen? I mean, if he did, it would mean that he's in the closet, and what a nightmare that would be… no, no, he's definitely straight. Straight as an arrow, so straight… so you really think he likes me?" I sounded like an infatuated preteen with her first crush.

Mercedes just grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me downstairs, giggling and whispering the whole time.

I couldn't help but think of how amazing I'd felt when I was hugging him, about how fantastic it had felt to have his arms around me, calming me and saying nice things. It was just too much! _The_ Finn Hudson, in _my_ arms! I felt faint.

As the weekend progressed, Mercedes and I watching musicals, shopping, and gossiping our hearts out, I started to believe that Finn really did like me. Fantasy and reality blended together, and I couldn't remember what had really happened, and what was my imagination. And quite frankly, I didn't care. I suppose I should have known that getting my hopes up like that would have some nasty consequences, but I just felt so inexplicably happy. And, in case you haven't noticed, I don't always do the smartest things when it comes to matter of the heart.

By the time that Monday rolled around, I felt like a new person. I had the new fall collection, and I'd recovered from my brutal slushying. I was looking forward to Glee so much, that the rest of the day crawled by, just trying to annoy me. I sat in history, listening to the teacher drone on and on about bloody battles, and historical documents. Honestly, I don't know.

Math was probably the worst, because it was the class that I really couldn't afford to loose my concentration in. I was in a class with all of the smart kids, and I really had to work to keep up usually, and with my brain out the window today... well, I just had no idea what was going on. I just tapped my pencil on the desk, counting down the seconds until I could escape to lunch.

Finally I was free. I pranced to Mercedes' side and we walked, chatting happily, towards the lunch room. She could sense how nervous I was, but she knew better than to bring it up. She would just pat my hand whenever I tensed up for no (apparent) reason. I was grateful for that. She always knew exactly what to do.

_Only two more periods,_ I thought to myself somewhat anxiously, as I left for Spanish.

When I walked into the Spanish room I felt like slapping myself in the forehead. Of course I didn't have to wait for Glee to see Finn! He was right there, in the seat in front _right_ of me, chatting with Rachel. He didn't look happy, in fact, he looked downright stressed and worried. Knowing it was wrong - but of course doing it anyway - I listened in on their conversation.

"It just sucks, because I know that I'm responsible to take care of both of them, but I just can't find a job to do it!" Finn whispered dejectedly as Mr. Schue went on talking about conjugating irregular verbs. "We need money, and we can't tell our parents, so I'm stuck looking for a job, because Quinn can't work,"

"Just calm down Finn," Rachel said soothingly (I'm back to hating her currently) touching his arm gently. My insides burned with jealousy and anger at the small gesture that made me want to tear her head off. "Why don't you try a job working for a clothing store?" She paused, seeing the look on his face, then tried again, "You could also try being a street performer? Ooh, or you could get a job at the animal shelter - there are far too many homeless animals around here. Or maybe you could work at a restaurant? The tips are supposed to be amazing," She said warmly and her eyes sparkled. Leave it to her to go completely overboard in just a couple of sentences.

Finn seemed to like one of the ideas, "Yeah... thanks Rachel, you're the best," He grinned goofily at her.

I looked down at my hands and realized how tightly they were clenched. I focused on relaxing them, and breathing deeply. I filled my lungs with air and blew out loudly. Finn turned around at the sound and threw me a quick smile. My heart stopped. _Control_, I thought to myself, trying to calm down, _control!_

It was just all too perfect. Just when I was starting to let myself believe that Finn had even the smallest feelings for me, he had to go and start being all overly friendly at Rachel, and also remind me that he had a pregnant girlfriend.

I just decided that I would have to think about all of this later, somewhere that I could be alone, therefor free from worry that I might start screaming, or draw unwanted attention to myself some other way.. I composed myself and returned Finn's smile, though he had long since turned back to the front.

The rest of the day, I focused my thoughts on all of the ways that I could violently murder Rachel without my involvement being known. And I have to admit, some of those ideas were _extremel_y tempting. Ugh, another day, another mental case.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I walked into Glee and sat down in the back, next to Quinn, trying to act cool. The truth was, I was freaking out inside. What was I supposed to do? I had to do something! It was my fault that she was pregnant anyway, so I had to take care of what I started. Another thing that made me freak out was the fact that I was having real trouble concentrating on that problem. All I could think of was how I could be a better person (though that _would_ involve me taking care of Quinn and Baby Drizzle), how I could stop picking on people, and how I really should be nicer to Kurt.

I mean, everyone, not just Kurt. I only thought Kurt because he's the one who's picked on the most. Of course that's why. It had nothing to do with the fact that I couldn't get him out of my head after Friday, or how glad I was to see him sitting behind me in Spanish… no, it was just that I'd been so mean, that's all. I'm sure that if I'd slushied Tina or Artie, I would be thinking these exact same things. It was just a friendly feeling. That's it!

I groaned and covered my face with my freakishly large hands. Mr. Schue was saying something about Artie. The only thing I really gathered from it was that we'd all be in wheelchairs. _Great_. I know that I should probably listen more and stuff, but it's really hard when you've got so many thoughts buzzing around in your brain like angry bees. They wouldn't let me think right.

All of the sudden, I saw that Kurt was standing, and that Rachel was looking beyond mortified and insulted. I opened my ears and really tried to listen.

"And you guys will decide who gets to sing the solo!" Mr. Schue said, finishing his little speech.

I turned to Quinn, "What is he talking about?"

She rolled her eyes towards the sealing as if asking, 'Why God, why?' Then she turned to me and whispered harshly, "Honestly Finn, do you have a brain?" Before I could answer, she continued, "Kurt wants Rachel's solo, so there's going to be a diva-off where they both sing, and we decide who sings it better. Try listening Finn, then maybe you'd get a job," She said huffily, crossing her arms and turning her attention back to Mr. Schue.

That stung. Why'd she have to be such a chick? It's not my fault that I'm so busy trying to find a job for _her_ kid that I'm too tired to listen. Seriously, she needed to lay off. Not everything is my fault.

Then I smiled when I thought of how dramatic this diva-off was sure to be. Rachel was pretty ticked off, or at least it looked like from my angle.

I sighed and smiled more broadly. At least there was something that was gonna make things a little better. I looked down at Kurt, who was talking to Mercedes, and smiled more broadly. I really hoped he won.

* * *

(A/N): Was it okay? I think it's a tiny bit longer than the last one, so I hope it tides you over a bit longer. I'll try to update again soon! Reviews mean you love me!


	5. Music Blows

(A/N): This is taking place during the diva-off in the episode "Wheels". It's more of a stream of conciousness than anything. It's just the thoughts that I think were going through heads during and after the performances. I'm uploading too much to be healthy. I love all of you guys, thank you so much for reading! Reviews are the best!

Disclaimer: Glee's not mine. It will be one day, though! GLEEKS UNITE!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I breathed out heavily as I stood. It's now or never. I strutted forward to stand in front of everyone, my mind racing as I waited for the music to start.

I knew what I had to do, but that didn't make it any easier for me to do it. I had to blow the high F, for my dad, for our little family. If I didn't… well, I just wasn't sure if he could handle it. Ever since that stupid phone call, the one that had my dad so worried about me, my brain hadn't shut up for even a second as it debated what to do.

I guess that I'd known from the start what I was going to end up doing, but I gave myself a chance to be selfish. In some weird way, it felt good for me to know that I was giving up a solo. It really showed how much I was willing to sacrifice for my dad. He was everything that I had, so I had to take care of him, do everything that I could.

My breathing caught in my throat as the music started, but before I knew it, I was singing along with ease. How easy it would be to win if I wanted to. I could blow every last person away with my range, but I wasn't going to. God knows that part of me wanted to win just to shove it into Rachel's smug and annoying face. Just to show her that she wasn't the only one with talent, that I was a force to be reckoned with.

I had seen Finn and Rachel talking the other day, and I knew that she had a special place in his heart, because, I mean, why else would anyone put up with her? I was absolutely sure that he wanted her to win, I mean, she always threw herself at him, and he always seemed just fine with that. I glanced over at Rachel as I sang, but her face was completely unreadable. I couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing… heck, I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be good or bad.

I looked out at all of the Glee clubbers, and I saw Mercedes giving me her absolute warmest smile, along with Tina, who was giving encouraging nods in my direction. I looked back farther and saw that even Finn looked at me with his signature grin on his face.

I took a deep breath in as I neared the end of the song... and the high note. I was surprised that they couldn't actually see all of the cogs turning in my head, gauging whether or not I could do this. I decided to take a leap of faith, to know that it would be worth it in the end. I screwed up my face a second to early (a sign of what I was doing to anyone who was paying close enough attention) and belted far too loud on the high F, my voice cracking and faltering just like I knew it would.

As soon as the music ended, I was in my seat. I could hear the half-hearted applause that was ringing all around me, and I could see the half disappointed, half supportive look on Mercedes' face as I took my seat next to her. She patted my shoulder gently, trying to make me feel better. I looked straight forward, trying not to tear up as I saw Rachel take center stage. She looked unbelievably smug, while trying (and failing) to look saddened by my failure.

As the music started again, this time for her, I knew that she would sing the song perfectly. Of course, being my overly-theatrical self, I imagined her singing with a gusto not even captured by Mariah Carey, I imagined her finishing with breathtaking ease, and – worst of all – I imagined her finishing with a bow, Finn jumping up on stage and sweeping her away with a kiss.

Well, the first two things did happen, but thankfully, my imagination got the better of me with the last prediction. I glanced back at Finn, still lost in my nightmarish thoughts, and saw, with slight surprise, that he looked just as disappointed as Mercedes.

He was probably just disappointed that I'd even tried. I knew that we were slightly better friends because of what happened on Friday, but maybe he didn't like me as much as I thought. Maybe he wished that I would have just stayed silent and let Rachel take the lead. Maybe he didn't want to be friends with someone who put themselves through all of that.

The last few thoughts made me angry. I could have won if I wanted! So who was he to be disappointed by my lack (or perceived lack) of talent. I had all of the talent in the world! But unlike Rachel, I had the moral values to do what was right. Why was everything so infuriating? Part of me wanted to jump right back up there, steal the mic from Rachel, and prove to everyone that I could hit the note.

Unfortunately, my hands were tied. There was no way for me to prove my talent without me hurting my dad. At this point, basically, I was screwed.

When Rachel finished, hitting the note with such clarity and precision that everyone was in awe, Mr. Schue stood up. "Okay, everyone. It's time to take a vote," he began as Rachel sat herself down, looking so cocky that I wanted to rip her hideous outfit (with her still in it) to shreds. "All those in favor of Kurt?" He asked. Only two people raised their hands, me not even being one of them: Mercedes and Tina. Gosh, I love them. "And Rachel?" Everyone else raised their hands, some of them looking guiltily at me, like Quinn, and others looking completely unabashed, like Rachel.

"Well, Rachel it is, I guess! Good try Kurt, everyone, thanks for showing up…" Mr. Schue continued on, but I wasn't paying attention. I turned my head back, looking at Finn, searching for more signs of his dislike for me. The only thing I saw on his face was guilt… guilt and disappointment.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

As I raised my hand slowly, I felt terrible. I knew that I'd wanted Kurt to win from the beginning, but I also knew that if I voted for him, I'd be lying. Rachel absolutely beamed as she looked around, catching my eyes with a smile. She blushed, but I felt nothing besides the guilt that was eating away at me.

I looked over at Quinn, and saw that her expression mirrored mine. She put her hand on my knee, and I grabbed it, intertwining our fingers. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, but it was the same as with Rachel. For her, I was only smiling because it was an obligation.

I looked down at Kurt as Mr. Schue was talking, and saw that he looked sad, but not as sad as I thought that he should be. There was acceptance on his face also, the kind that can only come with time. Now that didn't make sense. Did he know that he couldn't do it? If he did... then why would he still perform?

Now puzzlement must have been my expression, because I was confused. None of this made sense. I understood that Rachel won because she sang the song better just now, but that was all that I understood. The other things just... didn't add up. Then something clicked. He must have accepted that Rachel would always be in the spotlight. That thought saddened me again. Kurt deserved to have at least one solo, but it didn't appear that he would ever get the chance. I felt even more guilty for voting for Rachel now.

At the time, it had made sense: vote for who sang better. But now, not even a minute later, it made more sense to vote for Kurt; the one who deserved it more. Honestly, for the whole song (except for that one high note) he had sung a lot better than her. He sounded like he'd meant it more. Like he was the one trying to defy gravity, and I was the jerk who'd voted to bring him down.

I was so disappointed in myself for not seeing all of that sooner. I was always a second too late, always the last to understand, and, in this case, the one to loose.

* * *

(A/N): I'll probably update again today, but no promises. Hope you like it! I'll give you a cookie if you review!


	6. Screw the Devil, I'm Amazing

(A/N): A lot of angst in this chapter. Kurt deals with his decision to blow the high F, and Finn deals with... well, maybe you should just read and find out. Hopefully, things will pick up the pace soon. Sorry if Kurt's thoughts don't make sense, it's kinda hard to follow my train of thought sometimes! I'm not proof-reading very much. Just re-reading once, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I'm pretty much uploading them as I write them... Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, blah blah blah, you know the drill, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

"Good competition," said the devil herself, Rachel Berry, standing in front of me and holding out her hand, "Better luck next time," She beamed, obviously feeling triumphant.

I grasped her hand quickly, and let go, not wanting any more contact than necessary. "Yeah, _good,_" I said quietly as she grinned even wider.

"Don't feel bad that you couldn't hit that note," She said, radiating happiness, "It's really high, even for a girl,"

Ugh, _girl_ that dreaded word. If I could be honest with anyone, I'd tell them that from the first moment I can remember, I'd wanted to be a girl. I wanted to be able to have babies, and marry a boy, and as I got older, I wanted different things, to be able to wear makeup and not get laughed at, to fit in. Because, honestly, if I were a girl, I would fit right in.

"I suppose… I'll see you around," I said quietly, walking out of the room. My new shoes squeaked quietly as I walked slowly down the hallways, reveling in self-pity. In all fairness, I had no right to feel so bad for myself. I had chosen to do this, and I had chosen to do so knowing the consequences. It just felt, at that moment, like such a bad decision.

When I had first messed up, during the song, it seemed like it wouldn't be that bad, but after the voting, I just felt absolutely terrible. Sure, it felt great to see who my true friends were, the ones that supported me even when they really shouldn't. Tina and Mercedes had both told me afterward how sorry they were, then walked away, arm in arm, obviously discussing my failure. But to see how nearly everyone supported Rachel, their star, their leader, it made bile rise in my throat.

And then there was seeing Finn, obviously rooting for Rachel from the start, looking as though he'd swallowed lemon juice after hearing me sing. He probably felt guilty for voting for the better singer, because, hey, who doesn't pity the gay kid around here?

I sighed and readjusted my sweater, the one that I had painstakingly searched all over for, and I walked towards my baby. As I slid into the leather seats, smelling that familiar scent, I couldn't help but feel better. Sure, things kinda sucked, but it would get better. At least it would once I told my dad how much I'd done for him.

I smiled at the thought.

But just as quickly, that smile faded. What if he was angry at me for throwing the competition? What if he thought that I was just afraid of confrontation? What if he thought that I didn't appreciate all that he'd done for me? I pulled off onto a shoulder in the road and banged my head into the steering wheel for not thinking about any of this sooner.

Maybe I was being just as bad as Rachel, trying to be over dramatic by "taking one for the team." Why didn't I think any of this through before hand? Why was I always so stupid? I slumped back into my seat, covering my eyes with my forearm, blocking out the light as a couple of reluctant tears rolled down my cheeks.

I was always the screw-up. I never did anything right. I was supposed to be making things easier for my dad by making this sacrifice, but what if I'd just made everything worse by not trying my hardest and being myself.

_I'm an idiot!_ I thought savagely to myself, trying to cause myself pain for making such a big mistake.

_No, you just haven't seen the good in the situation yet,_ I argued back softly with myself.

And then I sighed – I was right… well, the second voice in my head was right anyway. I was being to hard on myself. I just had to suck it up – it wasn't that big of a deal. "When you're young, everything seems like the end," one of my favorite quotes, "but it's not, it's just the beginning," as I thought this, I slowly calmed myself and stopped the silly tears.

This would blow over by the end of the week, if not by the end of the day. I'm _Kurt Hummel_ for Pete's sake! No one pushes me around! I made this choice, I took the sacrifice, and now, it would pay off.

It just had to, because I was putting all of my faith into that decision, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Complicated. One of my most used words, and the one that seemed to describe everything in my life. Seriously, ask me any question, and you'll get the same response. _Hey, Finn, did you knock up Quinn Fabray?_ It's complicated. _Did you choose homo-explosion over football?_ It's complicated. _Do you have feelings for Kurt Hummel?_ It's complica- wait, no… no, I don't!

He's like a brother to me. That's why I felt so bad about not voting for him. That's why it made me happy to make him smile by giving him a hug. It was completely brotherly, the way that – more and more often – I watched him strut down the halls, how I paid attention to his outfits. It didn't mean anything, and it never would, because I'm straight!

_No one ever said that you weren't…_ a devious voice in my head whispered.

He's just so… girly. I mean, it really wouldn't be gay if I liked him, because he's like a girl himself. Not saying that I like him or anything, because I'm definitely not gay, and I definitely don't think about kissing him or anything. That's just crazy. We're just two guys, and he likes me, but those feeling definitely _aren't_ mutual.

I'm just not into him in that way. Not at all. So don't even think about any of that, because I am straight. I am in love with Quinn Fabray, and I'm having weird feelings for Rachel, but that's it. Kurt doesn't even factor into the equation. It's not even a blip on my radar. It's completely out of the question, and that's that!

But… what if it wasn't? What if – completely hypothetically of course – I did like him? Did that make me gay? What if I did wish that he was mine, was that necessarily a bad thing? My head said yes, but my heart said… no?

Well, my heart's all screwed up right now anyway. All this baby gate stuff is pretty much the same thing as my heart doing crack- it made it act all weird and stuff. Right now, my heart was obviously so high that it was thinking all of these weird things, but once I was sane again, this would be so stupid and out of the question… or would it?

All of these swirling thoughts made me so dizzy I could barely stand. It just didn't make sense. A month ago, I would have never even considered thinking about all of these things, but now, here I was, waist deep in all of these confusing and kinda destructive thoughts. It bugged me how I had practically no control over my thoughts and my feelings nowadays.

It all just made things that much more – yep, you guessed it – _complicated._

_

* * *

(A/N): So... did it make any sense at all? Did you love it anyway? I love you all for reading, thanks for the support. Tomorrow is a weekday, so the chapter I upload will (most likely) be pretty short. Hope you enjoy! P.S. Six chapters in under 24 hours, pretty good right?_


	7. A Leaf Out of the Berry Book

(A/N): Okay, so I'm feeling insanely guilty for only having one chapter today, especially in comparison with my five yesterday, but, hey, I'm only human. So in this chapter, it's kind of a gap-filler explaining why things are so tense in the beginning of the episode "Ballad". Finn confronts Kurt, they're both insanely nervous, and the drama ensues. Read, review, and (most importantly) enjoy!

Disclaimer: Glee's not mine, wish it was, Chris Colfer's amazing, wish he was mine too *wink*. I guess I own nothing but this story then! Cheers!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

_Deep breath_, I commanded myself as he approached me, _it's no big deal_. I knew it was a lie, but I was just trying to patronize myself. As he looked me dead in the eye, his expression showing concern, determination, confusion, and knowledge, I knew I was in for it. As he opened his mouth to begin, I thought of how I had gotten into this position.

I'd just been sitting in the choir room before Glee, spacing out, staring at the piano, and Finn had walked in, and demanded to talk to me after Glee. I was still speechless so I just nodded, not sure if I could really trust my voice. I knew that I was blushing as he turned around to take his usual seat in the back. I was just so confused. What, was he going to tell me to back off, because it was so obvious that I liked him? I tried to think of that thought with sarcasm and a cool attitude, but I all I felt was fear as my stomach dropped with anticipation.

As the others slowly filed in, some stopping to say hello, others just walking right past me like I was invisible. Mercedes came to stand next to me, talking non-stop as we walked over to sit in the front row. I really wasn't listening to her, because none of what she was saying really had any importance to me right now.

"Kurt, did you hear what I just said?" She looked kind of offended because I showed no sign of responding. "I said, 'Finn's looking at you,'"

She looked satisfied as I did a big double-take at her words. "In fact…" she said, looking at Finn a little closer, "He looks like he's thinking real hard, now _that's_ something we haven't seen before," she snorted.

"Uh, yeah… weird," I said quickly and awkwardly. I just couldn't control my reactions well enough. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" As I opened my mouth, she added, "And don't bother lying, 'cause I'll know,"

She had me. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, like a mouse in the clutches of a hawk, like… oh shut up, I just can't think of any more similes involving cute, scared animals.

I let out a big rush of air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. "Finn wants to talk to me after Glee," I said quietly, looking down and feeling guilty for not having told her the second I found out. "I have no idea what it's about. He told me nothing. But he does look like he's concentrating really hard,"

She seemed satisfied with my answer, sensing no deception. "So… I'll wait for you while you talk to him, okay?"

I cracked a huge grin. "If you would, that would be great,"

Singing, singing, Rachel over-reacting, and a lecture from Schue, and Glee was over. I stood, adjusting my bag, dawdling so that I could wait until the room cleared out so that I could talk to Finn. As Mercedes gave me a look and left, I considered making a run for it. But that wouldn't have been very mature.

My heart was trying so hard to beat itself out of my chest that I was breaking out into a light sweat, and it wasn't pleasant to know that all of my foundation was probably sliding off with each passing second. I was way too nervous, it just didn't make sense. We were going to talk. That's what friends do… right? It's no big deal.

_Just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart,_ said a voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like April Rhodes.

And now we're back to were we left on. Finn is opening his mouth to talk, and I'm, quite frankly, scared as hell.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

He looked so scared, it was almost comical. His mouth was hanging open in a little "O" like those stupid cartoons I used to watch on Saturdays. It would have been funny if I wasn't so nervous. I really didn't want to do this, I really didn't want to be here. I knew that there was something fishy going on with Kurt's whole diva-off screw-up (wow, I just used two hyphens in one sentence… cool), despite what I was thinking earlier.

I knew that he'd accepted that Rachel would always be in the spotlight, but there was just something that was… off. Call me crazy (I won't deny it), but I just really thought that something was wrong, like, _really_ wrong. I'm not sure, but I was there to find out.

"So… you wanted to talk to me?" He said, and I realized that I'd been standing there with my mouth open for a couple of minutes. I blushed (but I'm not really sure if you can tell because I'm kinda tan) and closed my mouth.

Then I opened it again and said slowly, talking to my shoes (which were surprisingly far away from my head thanks to my frankenteen body), "Kurt, is something… wrong?" He paled, "I mean, with the whole Defying Gravity thing… you just seemed kinda… well I don't know what you seemed…" leave it to me to talk so eloquently.

"No, nothing is wrong," He snapped. It made me fell uncomfortable, because his tone contradicted his words, "And if there was, you would be the last to know. I can assure you of that," his response was ice cold, and that hurt.

"I just kinda thought we were friends or something…" I said, once again leaving room in the sentence for him to deny it. This time he stayed silent, so I risked speaking again, "And I just don't like seeing you upset. It makes me sad when you're sad," Okay, I hadn't meant to say that last part, but, hey, it seemed to do the trick.

He blushed, and looked down at his feet, where he was scuffing his shoes on the linoleum. "That's very nice Finn," he said cautiously, then looked up at me even more so, "But what's wrong isn't something you can help with,"

"Well, I can try. I mean, maybe I could help," I offered, trying to be supportive of my teammate.

He blew out a big breath and looked away, towards the wall. "You just… you wouldn't understand," he said so quietly I wasn't even sure if that was what he'd said.

"Well, I can try," I said, unconsciously moving forward.

"Please Finn, just… don't," He said, stepping back.

"I just wanna help, Kurt. I get what you're going through!" I said (but I don't know why, how was I supposed to know what he was dealing with! My hindsight is _a lot_ smarter than the part that really doesn't think things through).

"No means _no_, Finn! Why can't you understand that! I'm sick of everyone acting like they understand, like they know me better than I do! I'll be fine on my own. I don't need any help, _especially_ not from you!" He spat the last bit at me and ran out the door. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I might have seen tears in his eyes.

I know it's insensitive and all, and I did feel guilty too (insanely so), but all I could think was, _woah, dude, take a chill pill! You're taking a leaf out of Rachel's book or something!_

He was being such a chick, it wasn't even funny. Part of me really wanted to go after him as he (probably) ran to his 'baby' (honestly, what a weird thing to call your car) and drove home. But the coward within me, the one ruled by my current anger at him for being so pissy, got the better of me.

_Let him go,_ I thought, _I don't need this. I'm dealing with enough!_ If only I'd known then that I'd need his support as a friend later on.

Well, I'm a jerk. Oh, and I'm stupid, but what else is new?

* * *

(A/N): Why are all of my Kurt parts so much longer? I guess I relate better. Feedback would be amazing. Is Kurt too dramatic? Do you need some light stuff after all of this angst? Brownie points to the first reviewer on this chapter!


	8. And Now I'm Quoting Disney

(A/N): Didn't plan on uploading again today, but one rarely plans these things. Things are about to pick up, so I just needed a kind of transition. This takes place at the beginning of the episode "Ballad." _Italics_ = Kurt singing. Too fun to write. If you want something a little bit more forward in the Kinn romance department, check out a little one shot called "Forever Addicted" I put out. Read, review, enjoy, and share the love =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Disney, or any Jason Mraz songs. Why did everyone have to come up with all the good ideas before me?

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

When he stood up at the front of the room, choosing a partner to sing a ballad with, I just knew that something was going to happen. Maybe it was his rigid posture as he looked at his paper, or perhaps I was just going insane, and was just expecting something catastrophic to happen. Well, no matter who did or didn't foresee this, it was still a reality.

"Kurt," He said, looking utterly shocked as he stared at the little piece of paper. I saw him whisper something to Mr. Schue, and Mr. Schue just shook his head and said a couple of words back. As Finn walked back to his seat, he looked over at me, trying to throw me a (wholly unconvincing) smile.

_Perfect,_ I thought curtly, _just freaking PERFECT!_

Mercedes was looking over at me, obviously concerned. She was the only one who'd seen exactly how messed up I was after talking to Finn. He just didn't get it; he didn't get why I blew the note, and he _definitely_ didn't understand that his trying to 'help' was just making things that much harder on me.

And of course, now that things were getting so much worse between us, we were forced into these (figurative) close quarters. Singing a ballad, and therefore expressing your feelings to someone was actually a very intimate act. It meant that you were letting them completely in. And inside of my head was not somewhere that Finn Hudson was currently welcome. I was sure that those feelings were reciprocated down to the fine print.

I didn't know what had gotten into me recently, but I was just so temperamental, and it wasn't fun. I was sure that some snide Cheerio or a football Neanderthal would say that I was on my period, but I found nothing humorous in the situation. It was dangerous waters that we would be swimming in with me feeling so unbalanced, and having to express my emotions (which were, to be quite honest, a train-wreck) to the person who was causing all of the internal struggles.

He was just sending me… mixed signals, I don't know! It sounded so cliché saying it out loud, but that was exactly how it was perceived! He was telling me about how he wanted to be my friend, hugging me (which didn't really upset me that much), and obviously trying to be supportive, but still flirting with Rachel, and sending me uncomfortable glances. Now what was I supposed to make out of all of that?

I watched Rachel giving Mr. Schue googly eyes as they sang (now when did _that_ develop?), and I couldn't help but think that, despite the current discomfort, I could totally sing this song ("Endless Love") with Finn. Ugh, I'm so hormonal. I just pushed the heels of my hands into my eyes, rubbing as hard as I could, causing bright yellow spots to pop into my vision.

I glanced back at Finn (more out of habit than anything else) and saw that he was staring at Rachel. _Lovely_, just what I needed. More of that psychotic diva screwing around in my life. First, I took a slushie that really should have gone to her. Then, she stole my solo. Now, that little minx was stealing away Finn's gaze. Well… that last one had been happening for a while, but it still hurt. She would always come out on top, and I was powerless, watching as Finn looked at her, apparently thinking very deeply (what was with him lately?).

My prince charming had fallen for the evil queen… and now I'm quoting Disney… _wonderful_.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I stared and I stared, trying to see what I had seen in her before. Trying to feel that attraction, that need to be around her, but it was all gone. Not only was it gone, but I felt wrong trying to imagine them. They had been real… hadn't they? You can't just imagine feeling something like that, just like you can't deny it when you do feel that way.

Feelings are some heavy stuff, you can't just ignore them… or lie about them. If you do that, well, you're pretty much screwing yourself over from the inside out. Wow… when did I get so deep? I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

When was the last time that I'd felt any of that about Rachel? Wow, probably back in the auditorium that day when I had that… er… problem. Oh, well obviously, I just didn't feel those things anymore because of Quinn! That made perfect sense; I felt so obligated to her that I just couldn't dig another chick. It was so obvious that I felt kinda stupid for not getting it sooner.

I looked at Quinn and smiled my biggest possible grin; she must have completely stolen my heart at some point through this whole mess. She smiled shyly at me in response, blushing slightly, and I suddenly frowned internally (but I swear I kept that goofy grin on the outside). I saw how sweet and innocent she was in those big pretty eyes, how she completely glowed from the child that she was carrying inside of her, and how she obviously loved me, how sincere her smile was. I saw and acknowledged all of these wonderful qualities, but I felt just about as much as I did for Rachel.

Well… what the hell? I turned away from Quinn slowly. My face must have looked pretty confused – angrily confused. So confused that I was straight up pissed. It just… WHAT? My brain just stopped working, and all I could process was the fact that I was slowly but surely going insane.

"Finn… are you okay?" I heard Quinn's soft, musical, and concerned voice ask. "You look upset," she noted.

_Me,_ _upset?_ _Nooooo_! "Yeah… I'm fine, just fine," I said distractedly, standing up, not even noticing that Rachel and Mr. Schue were still singing. I just stalked out of the room, muttering a dark, "bathroom," before I practically slammed the door behind me.

I walked into the bathroom, and I turned on the sink, splashing myself in the face with water. I slowly looked up into the mirror, and into my own eyes, which were staring crazily back at me.

I barely recognized the person I saw in the mirror. He looked deranged (although his hair cut was pretty awesome), and oh so confused. But, he did still look like me. I saw that same face, the same eyes (though their expression had changed drastically), and the same hands that I had known, tightly gripping the bathroom sink.

I took a deep breath. That person in the mirror _was _me, I just had to take back control. As I stood there, rooted to the spot, willing myself to regain any possible ownership over my mind, I heard a faint sound. Faint, but definitely recognizable as music. The beat was familiar. I poked my head out of the bathroom to hear better, checking my watch as I did so – Glee club should have just ended.

I started walking, following my ears towards the sound.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it,_

_I tried to be chill, but your so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks, _

_Now I'm trying to get back,_

Kurt was singing, I was listening, and I just knew that he was singing to me.

* * *

(A/N): How did you like it. The characters kind of went crazy (probably reflecting me) in this chapter. Like I said, things are gonna pick up the pace, so stick with it! Love you all, please give any kind of feedback, I try to respond to every comment!


	9. Did I miss something?

(A/N): Sorry for the wait. It was kinda hard to write this chapter. I hope you like it, I wasn't really sure, but, then again, I'm never sure! It was both fun and difficult to write, so I hope that it's worth it! Review telling me what you think! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (so brag all you want, producers), but I do own this story! That's gotta be worth something... right?

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I was already feeling better. Not quite well enough to go home and face my dad, but it was real improvement over earlier. Just singing it out was one of the best releases that I could ever recommend to anyone. I knew in my heart that I was singing this song to Finn, who seemed to continually be finding new ways to hurt me. Call me dramatic, call me selfish, but it was true.

It just… it hurt. That was my main issue. And of course, that's the main part of heartbreak, but it was just too much sometimes. Times like today. It really helped to just… find some sort of outlet. Back when my mom had died, I had been really broken up. I remembered my dad taking me to see a head shrink. At the time, it had seemed beyond stupid and petty, but looking back, some of the advice that he'd given me was actually incredible accurate and helpful.

"You, Kurt, are like a house. And all of the plumbing in the house, the pipes and drains and everything are the tubes that your emotions pass through," He paused, looking up at me from over his glasses, his pepper hair in contrast with his skin made him look very old, and very serious. "Now, if you block the flow of those pipes, stop letting all of the emotions out, the pressure will start to build. That pressure can be both very painful and very damaging, though, with the proper tools, the damage can be fixed up later, good as new," He looked at me again, making sure that I was paying attention, which I most definitely was.

"If you let the pressure build for too long, Kurt, those emotions will start to leak out. Leaks will spring up around the weakest points. It may seem like a lot to do at the time, but later on, you will realize that the best thing that you can do right now is just unplug those pipes, let yourself feel what you feel. Go through the grieving process. It gets better, I promise,"

My usually argumentative and sassy attitude was gone. I was thinking about what he'd said, and it made sense. It didn't mean that I liked it, even now, but it still applied. I shook my head as I sang, bringing myself back to the present. I'd let my feelings out, and singing was the best way that I had found yet. That's honestly why I'd joined Glee, because singing made me feel safe, wanted, and overwhelmingly relieved.

Right as I reached the chorus for the last time, I noticed the presence of someone at the door. I spun around, shocked, and choked on the air that was (a second earlier) flowing evenly. Seeing as I had been singing a cappella, when my breathing stopped, so did the music.

There was Finn, standing in the doorway, obviously listening to me singing my heart out. There was a moment of silence, and then he was moving forward, towards me, closing the distance between us. He looked like he had something to say, and I guessed that I should let him. I sighed, and waited as he got closer and closer.

"Kurt, there's something that I have to tell you…" he said quickly, and then his lips were crushing mine.

Shock took over my body. I couldn't move; it was no longer possible. The blood flow to my brain had ceased, leaving me standing there like an idiot. But, could you blame me? The love of my life had finally kissed me! Wait, I had to be dreaming, there was no other excuse! I'd seen him staring at Rachel not ten minutes ago! He was straight, and there was no question (not consciously) about that! And yet, there he was, attached to my mouth.

Against my better judgment, my instincts took over and I was kissing him back fiercely. I could tell that neither of us had really planned on this happening, and also that neither one of us really cared. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I grabbed his neck with both hands, effectively holding us both together. The proximity was so amazing, already too much, and yet not nearly enough at the same time.

I opened my mouth slightly and he responded immediately. He completely covered my mouth with his. I knew that I should have found it obnoxious and pushy, but I just found it extremely attractive. We were moving in near synchronization, moving our heads from side to side to get a better angle. My fingers wrapped around the strands of his hair, and I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me so expertly.

And then I felt his gentle, probing tongue on my lips. It was with that action that I came to my senses. This shouldn't be happening; he had a girlfriend, and he was straight (yeah, I was still on board that crazy train)! Though I was in such bliss, I forced myself to retract from the most amazing and gorgeous boy on Earth.

I eased myself out of his arms, our lips being the last things to stop touching. Finally, full of regret, I pulled away completely. I needed to think. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my forehead.

Would the drama ever stop?

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I felt him pull away, but I didn't really process that fact, because the phantom of his lips was still on mine. I kept my eyes closed, cherishing the moment, content to just stand there, knowing that he was a few feet in front of me. I didn't even realize that anything was wrong until I heard his quaveringly angry voice. I only really noticed it because the tone was so different from the emotions that I was feeling.

"You-you-_you,"_ Kurt's stuttering and furious voice finally broke through my haze of bliss, awakening my senses. My eyes sprung open.

He was standing right in front of me, his arms at his sides, looking tense with his hands balled into fists.

"You are _unbelievable!"_ his voice was streaked with anger and almost fear. I mean, yeah, I knew that I was unbelievable, but I didn't ever think it in that tone. His tone was negative and extremely pissed.

I just looked at him dumbly, my mouth hanging open, eyes wide at his obvious fury.

"You just took my first kiss, and you have a _girlfriend, _who, in case you hadn't noticed is a _girl_, unlike me!" Yeah, I had noticed that, but, it just all felt so right. I'd been swept up in the moment, hearing him sing and all. As I watched him, knowing that he was in love with me, I'd just snapped. I'd known that it was the right thing to do the second that our lips touched.

Apparently, we didn't agree on whether the decision was right. Even if it wasn't exactly the best thing to do (even though I was still convinced that it was), it wouldn't have been _that_ bad, right?

He seemed to think that it _was_ just that bad. Damn, maybe I'm a bad kisser. Stupid thoughts, stupid thoughts, please let them clear. Luckily they did.

"Kurt – I'm sorry that you're angry, but-" he cut me off quickly.

"Finn, please just… go," he begged.

"I really think that we should talk," I pleaded right back.

"Don't worry, I'll just act like this never happened. You won't have to worry about 'fixing this' or whatever, and you don't have to worry about your reputation being trashed. I won't even tell Mercedes," he said, looking down. "I won't say anything, now can you please just go?"

"But Kurt! I don't – "

"Just _go _Finn," he whispered softer than ever, "please, just… go,"

I turned around and left, my head spinning, heart beating fast, and knees shaking. 'That didn't happen,' I could still picture him saying that, looking so depressed. He must have assumed that I thought that what I did was a mistake. But I didn't… did I?

* * *

(A/N): You like? Are you slightly (or extremely) confused by this chapter? I decided that since Finn kind of lost it last chapter, he should do something drastic now... good choice? Bad choice? Review telling me your thoughts! Love you all!


	10. Yeah, I'm Slightly Indecisive

(A/N): Hey you guys, sorry that I uploaded so late! I've been working on a project (which I'll probably be working on tomorrow also, you've been warned) and was having some technical issues or something, that is, unless absolutely no one read my chapter nine? Ooh, which reminds me, I've made it to 10 chapters! To celebrate, review telling me what you want to happen next, and I might just steal an idea for a future chapter! Read, review, and ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Glee... that magical word (the one that doesn't belong to me). So you get the picture, Glee isn't mine... what else is new?

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

My hand raised to touch my lips for what felt like the millionth time that day. It shouldn't have taken that long to sink in, and yet it did. I was just standing in my basement bedroom, trying to force myself to move past the fact that Finn Hudson had just kissed me. That thought was right around when my brain went haywire, and I couldn't ponder any further. And then the pacing would start.

I'd been through that routine at least five times already, but I just couldn't manage to break free from it. It was too addictive to just let it happen over and over again, because no real thinking was necessary. It was kind of a relief really, just… acting, not thinking. Maybe that was what Finn had done. Just acted, not thought. And he would pay for that in the end, I just knew it. I wouldn't make him pay, no, I was too… well, happy (to be honest) that he'd kissed me.

No, I knew that someone would find out, and his life would be permanently screwed. I just had to ruin everything for him. That's when I finally snapped, throwing myself face down into bed. It wasn't my fault that he'd kissed me! It wasn't my fault that he had a girlfriend, and it wasn't my fault that he'd knocked her up! I needed to stop blaming myself. He was the only one at fault here. Well, that's what my head said anyway, but my heart was telling me something else.

Not that I had any chance of interpreting what my heart was saying – it never made sense, it messages were obscure and difficult. He'd said that he wanted to talk to me after he kissed me… what did that mean? Was he going to ask me to keep that quiet? Was he going to apologize? Was he going to tell me that he'd been stupid – just acting and not thinking?

Well, why did he kiss me? If he was just acting on instinct, then – obviously – he was attracted to me on some level. Then again, that might just have been me flattering myself. Maybe he was trying to make me feel better, because he'd seen how broken up I was, singing like that. That one probably made the most sense. He was my friend, and he knew how sad I'd been recently (Defying Gravity anyone?), and he was trying to cheer me up, to make me happy.

Mostly, though, it just ticked me off. When he was _trying_ to be selfless, he had taken my first kiss (though I'd always kind of wished that it would be with Finn), and he had cheated on his girlfriend – his _pregnant _ girlfriend. Yeah, I knew that I was using that whole "pregnant girlfriend" card way too much, but that was the most important one. He had betrayed her by being nice to me, so how was that a kind thing to do?

He's so stupid. That's the only real answer. He's stupid and addictive. Once you're sucked into his life, you can't get out. That's why Rachel was trailing after him like a lost puppy, why Quinn was still putting up with him not being able to find a job, and why I just couldn't make myself hate him, no matter how much he hurt me.

There was really only one option for an addict – quit, and quit cold-turkey. I had to just leave Finn Hudson behind, get over him; he didn't matter, he wasn't even mine to get over. It would just be easier and less painful for everyone involved. I just didn't know if I could. Sure, logic told me that I really should, but it's a lot easier said than done. I just _had_ to. I needed to find a way. I needed to find my strength and pull from it.

I screamed, finally reaching my breaking point, into my pillow. _Screw Finn!_ He'd screwed around with my heart enough! I was done! Sure, he'd always have a spot in my heart, but that spot would be in the dark part, where only bad memories and harsh feeling were kept. Consider him _gone_.

I slowly stood up from my bed, my pillow still clutched in my arms (it felt sort of like a lifeline). I brushed my hair out of my face, a twisted grimace on my face. It was a mixture of a smile, and the look of a tortured person. The smile from the knowledge that me getting over him might just hurt him more than me, and the tortured expression because it would still hurt enough.

I looked into the mirror, carefully arranging my features into my most convincing smile, and willing them to stay in that position. I walked out of my bathroom, and up my stairs. If that smile would just stay in place (possibly permanently), then I could survive, the truth masked forever.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I was so confused. Maybe it was how small my brain was, or possibly it was just the crap-load of stress that I was under. Hmmm… it could be both. Yeah, that'd make sense. Anyway, my head was hurting just thinking about what had happened earlier. I knew what I'd done; I'd kissed Kurt, and I didn't regret it. I'd wanted to kiss him, so I did. It was as simple as that.

But apparently Kurt didn't want to kiss me, that's when I started getting confused. I mean, hadn't he always had, like, a major crush on me? I knew that he did, he was always staring at me all weird, and making me _really_ uncomfortable when I had to change in front of him (football). So, if he was so obsessed with me last week, why – the second that I make a move on him – was he suddenly acting like even the thought of me disgusted him?

I mean, just… what? Yeah, I know, real smart question and all, but that was the short and short of all that I wanted to know: what the hell happened? Nothing made sense. Maybe Kurt was like a chick that way (along with many others), you know, how he wanted something until he had it. Like, isn't the word fickle or something? I don't know, but that's what it seemed like to me. And it _definitely_ didn't seem fair.

Just… whatever man. Obviously I'm missing something (like another X chromosome) that made it impossible for me to understand, so why try. Kurt was just gonna go ahead and try and confuse me, or play hard to get, or whatever. But I wasn't gonna play along, I wasn't gonna chase after him like a desperate nobody (I guess kinda like he used to chase me). If he wanted me back (which was _totally_ the only way that I'd still be into him), then he'd have to act like it.

The determination that I thought the last part with made me stop short. _Damn_. I'd really come full circle. Like, even just yesterday, I totally was denying even slightly gay thoughts. And now I was totally just admitting my feelings (if only to myself) about how much I cared about Kurt Hummel. That could send someone a little off balance (trust me). I mean, its like a total one-eighty. Wait… was I gay?

That was the question I guess, because I still wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was just, like, denial, but it felt weird to think of myself as full on gay. I guess it was 'cause I still kinda liked _some_ girls. Maybe I was just bi. That sounded right. I liked both… does that make me selfish?

What a stupid thought. No, it made me indecisive (I learned that word from Rachel). That was a stupid thought, too, but _slightly_ less stupid, so I decided to go with it. If people asked anything, I'd just say that I was indecisive, yeah, that's cool.

Well, I knew one thing I wasn't indecisive about; I really liked Kurt. It'd just felt so… real when we were kissing. Not like with Quinn, or even Rachel (who was definitely the best kisser, besides Kurt, that I'd ever kissed). We just… clicked. Or, connected, or whatever. Yeah, stupid, _again_.

* * *

(A/N): Has anyone else noticed anything funky about how I write from Finn's POV? If you have, tell me what you think it is, I wanna see if anyone's noticed. 3 thanks for reading! Your support is amazing!


	11. Thee Ducks, One Untold

(A/N): Okay, so I now know where my priorities stand. Project has been pushed aside for you guys. Longest chapter yet (though that probably has to do with the songs in it)! Okay, I'll let you read now, it was really fun writing, and it ended up being longer than I planned, once again, thanks to my screwed up priorities. You guys better love me as much as I seem to love you. Oh, and I know that one or two of the songs aren't _strictly_ speaking ballads, but I don't really care; it's fiction, and it's my world. Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Glee-ish, nor do I own any of the mentioned songs. No rights (besides those of the story itself) belong to me.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

_Face it head on, just walk in and pretend like nothing has happened – because nothing _has _happened._ That's what I kept telling myself as I stood at the auditorium door. Now doubt, Finn was in there, wondering why I was late for us to rehearse our ballads. I thought that trying to make myself go inside, but it did just the opposite. Just the thought of seeing Finn after what (hadn't) happened, well, it was enough to get me shaking.

I'm not sure if it was out of anger or fear… and I didn't really want to know. _Come on,_ I told myself firmly, _what Finn Hudson does no longer concerns you. He has no more control over you and your life; we've established that. You're quitting him, so go in there and prove it!_ I knew what I had to do: remain aloof, in control, and cool-mannered. After all, he was just another stupid jock to me now.

The only sign of my confidence wavering was how I hesitated as I opened the door, but I quickly recovered. I strutted in, and, upon seeing Finn sitting at the piano, cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Sorry that I was late," I said with a sneer, not sounding sorry at all. I saw him look up in surprise at the tone of my voice. "Traffic," I said sarcastically, not sounding even the slightest bit believable.

"Oh, no, it's totally cool. I just got here too," he said, looking relieved that I'd showed up at all. I knew it was a lie; I'd watched him arrive ten minutes ago.

"How wonderful for you," he looked confused, obviously catching on to my cold exterior… took him long enough.

"Oh, well, how about we start then?" he looked almost comically uncertain.

"Whatever," I said, looking down my nose as he stood in front of me, playing with his sleeves.

We both walked over to sit near the piano. He sat on the bench, and I stopped short, sitting a safe distance away on a stool. There was a tangible tension in the (probably awkward for Finn) silence.

"I'll just, uh… I'll just go then," he said, filling the silence. He stood up, reaching over to scroll a little, then press the play button on his iPod, which was plugged into a dock that was sitting on the piano. I familiar tune filled my ears, and I just turned to him and stared.

**If I fell in love with you,**

**Would you promise to be true?**

**And help me understand****  
****'cause I've been in love before****  
****And I found that love was more****  
****Than just holding hands**

At that point, I was covering my face with my hands. He was so stupid. Was he seriously doing this? The look in his eyes said yes, and I knew that we were both screwed. Leave it to Finn to do something like this; something that obviously had no thought behind it. It was just so… Finn. And it wasn't impressing me right now._  
_**If I give my heart to you****  
****I must be sure****  
****From the very start****  
****That you would love me more than her**

As frustrating as it was to have him do something like this, something so oblivious to consequence, I couldn't help but admit that my heart was racing, blush creeping across my face: goal, failing, possibly unachievable at this point.

**If I trust in you, oh please****  
****Don't run and hide****  
****If I love you too, oh please****  
****Don't hurt my pride like her****  
****'cause I couldn't stand the pain****  
****And I would be sad if our new love was in vain**

Obviously, he wasn't really thinking about the lyrics that closely, but they were so perfect (but also ironic… perfectly ironic?) for our situation that it really made me want to laugh. Of course Quinn would never hurt him; he was the golden boy, and she was the head cheerleader. He was being an idiot. The sane part of my brain (the one that was desperately trying to get over Finn) was telling me to stop him from singing along with the rest. Unfortunately, the insane part was in more control. I continued listening, vastly against my better judgment.

**So I hope you see that I****  
****Would love to love you****  
****And that she will cry****  
****When she learns we are two****  
****cause I couldn't stand the pain****  
****and I would be sad if our new love was in vain**

How perfect. I knew that if Quinn had known about our kiss, she sure as hell would have cried (not that I really cared if that bottle blonde had her cheap mascara running down her face). Finn really was being stupid. As much as I was enjoying the performance (very little), I still couldn't get over that thought; _stupid, stupid, STUPID! _Is all that my brain could say.

**So I hope you see that I****  
****Would love to love you****  
****And that she will cry when she learns we are two.**

**If I fell in love with you**

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I scoffed, getting over myself, "How cheesy can you get?" He looked kind of embarrassed, flushing, probably hoping for a different reaction. Yeah, right, like I was going to jump into his arms, full of love? That ship had _sailed._

"What do you… uh, what do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Really, you have to ask?" He just looked dumbfounded, so, apparently, he did.

"Maybe my song will help shed a little bit of light on the situation," I said, reaching over and plucking his iPod out, replacing it with my own. I quickly pressed play, my selection already queued up. The steady beat and the sound of a strumming guitar filled the entire theater.

_Here's the thing we started out friends__  
__It was cool but it was all pretend__  
__Yeah yeah__  
__Since U Been Gone_

_You dedicated you took the time__  
__Wasn't long till I called you mine__  
__Yeah Yeah__  
__Since U Been Gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say__  
__Is how I pictured me with you__  
__That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone__  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so moving on__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Thanks to you__  
__Now I get__  
__What I want__  
__Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on__  
__I even fell for that stupid love song__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Since U Been Gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say__  
__I just wanna be with you__  
__I guess you never felt that way_

_But Since U Been Gone__  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so moving on__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Thanks to you__  
__Now I get (I get) what I want__  
__Since U Been Gone_

_You had your chance you blew it__  
__Out of sight, out of mind__  
__Shut your mouth I just can't take it__  
__Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone__  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so moving on__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Thanks to you (thanks to you)__  
__Now I get, I get what I want__  
__I can breathe for the first time__  
__I'm so moving on__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__Thanks to you (thanks to you)__  
__Now I get (I get)__  
__You should know (you should know)__  
__That I get, I get what I want__  
__Since U Been Gone__  
__Since U Been Gone__  
__Since U Been Gone_

I didn't think once while I was singing, opting to just let it all flow out. When I'd finished, he had his mouth mashed into a straight line, his eyebrows pulled together; it was a look of concentration. He was trying to figure out what the lyrics had meant, all put together in that order. I decided to help him out a little.

"I'm over you, Finn,"

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Now that just didn't make sense. The words kinda hung in the air. It was like fog; it made it slightly more difficult to breathe, but I kept on working on it.

"That's not fair," they were the first words to pop out of my mouth, and I'll admit it, they sounded really stupid, and I immediately regretted them. He looked very disbelieving.

"You want to know about what's fair and what's not? I'll tell you what's not fair; having to stare at someone that you're absolutely infatuated with every day, knowing that they have someone else, and knowing that you're nothing compared to the person. And then, having them come to you and kiss you, therefore cheating on that significant other with you, now _that_ isn't fair!" the worlds all seemed to gush and bubble out of his mouth, and I'm not sure if he'd even realized that he was saying them.

His words made me feel bad. He'd had a point; a big one. He'd always been the one chasing after me, and for me to mess around with him like that just wasn't cool. I didn't mean to be hurting Quinn (or Rachel, for that matter) with all of this. I was just trying to find myself, and I guess that I was loosing her along the way. Now that was selfish of me. She needed me and my effort. I couldn't really afford to be distracted.

"You know what, Kurt? You're right. I really haven't been fair to you. It's really selfish of me to be doing all of this. This isn't exactly easy for me either, and I thought that you of all people would understand! Have you considered that I'm just trying to find my way here, and you're like, I don't know, I beacon of light or something. When I first came here, I was kinda ticked at you for being all over me one second, and then treating me like crap the next. I was gonna sing 'Call Me when You're Sober,' 'cause I would've meant it like, 'call me when you're ready to talk,' or whatever. But then, you walked in here, and I just… couldn't. I'm not really sure what's going on, but…," I sucked in a deep breath, convincing myself that saying it would only make things easier, "I really like you Kurt,"

The silence covered everything else, every harsh or tender feelings, just leaving numbness. It also lasted way too long to be comfortable. When I just couldn't wait any longer, I spoke again.

"Can you please just say something? Anything?" I practically begged. He gave me a sharp look, as though trying to see how serious I was about what I'd said. He seemed to draw some kind of conclusion.

"I need to think about it. Can I get back to you tomorrow? I need to sleep on it," his voice was softer, and it was nice to hear that all of that haughty, superior attitude was gone from his voice. He started to get up without waiting for my answer. Apparently just wanting to get away.

"Anything," I whispered dejectedly, and he brushed past me, off the stage, and out of the door, all without a second glance. He even left his iPod.

* * *

(A/N): Hate it? Love it? Tell me! Was it kinda OOC? seems like it, whatever! Hope you loved it, review if you love me, and even if you don't. Any possible critique is greatly appreciated, and responded to. Thanks again!


	12. Meet the Real Parents, and Vice Versa

(A/N): Well, second longest chapter, and there aren't even any lyrics! Not a heck of a lot of angst (sorry to disappoint!), more a fractional resolution. Tonight marks a whole week that I've been writing! I love you all, thanks for sticking with the story, if you're still reading that is, and supporting me and the story. Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Glee's not mine. So basically, my heart, soul, and mind don't even belong to me... great.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Ugh. Ugh, ugh, _ugh_. Information overload: brain shutting down. That sounded like a really nice idea, and maybe it would have been if I'd had a normal brain – one that _could_ shut up every once in a while. Unfortunately though, I was not blessed with that sacred ability.

I was laying, face down, in my bed, inhaling the familiar scent of silk and satin. _If only I could just pass out now, _I thought tiredly,_ high off of my sheets. Then, I wouldn't have to think…_ But as it was, I was already thinking. And, of course my brain had already reached its (typical) dramatic (and probably incorrect) conclusions, somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind. Before they could form too solidly, though, I was interrupted.

"Hey, kid, are you awake?" I looked up groggily (probably _looking_ like I'd been sleeping) to see my dad standing on the bottom stair that led to my bedrrom.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm awake," I said, even though I wasn't sure; life had taken on a dream-like quality. He shifted his weigh awkwardly to one foot. "Oh, please, come in," I said, shifting so that I was sitting up and facing him, my legs crossed.

He sat down in one of the many chairs in my room, still looking uncomfortable. "Look, son. Is something… getting you down? I know how you were sad 'cause of that whole solo thing, but… you just haven't really talked to me at all recently…" He trailed off, looking sad at his last words, making me feel extremely guilty.

"Dad, it's nothing, _really._ I'm over the whole 'Defying Gravity' debacle. I'm fine," he just raised an eyebrow at me. "Dad, you really just _don't want to know,_ trust me," he gave me another look that said very clearly 'well, I'm waiting,' I just sighed. "Fine, Dad, make me say it: it's about a boy,"

He paled, eyebrows shooting upwards and pupils dilating; he obviously wasn't expecting that. But, to the man's credit, he didn't move towards the door, or show any signs of not intending to listen to whatever I had to say. He kept on staring at me, obviously waiting for me to continue.

"He… well, I… I've been getting some mixed signals. He-" I was cut off.

"Now, Kurt, before we start, I just have to ask: are you sure that this boy is really sending you 'signals,' and that it's not just your imagination?" he said it cautiously and carefully, obviously not trying to offend me, which is how I took it. What was so unbelievable about a boy being interested in me? I guess, because he didn't know about the (gulp) kiss, that he had no way of knowing that this was definitely a very real issue.

I sighed heavily. "Yes, Dad, I'm sure," he looked like he had every intention of speaking again, so I added on, "You really don't want to know how I know, Dad," I said, shooting him a 'please just don't ask' look. He paled at my words, and I heard how they could be misconstrued. "Ugh, no, Dad. It's nothing like that, I'm just sure that you don't want to know the gory details of my pathetic love-life,"

He relaxed slightly, obviously just deciding to go with my suggestion and just not ask. I began again, "Anyway, so this boy (I opted not to use names) has been confusing me a lot. One minute, he's chasing after someone else (once again, choosing to leave out details that might upset him, like the fact that he was chasing after a girl, so obviously confused about what he liked), and the next, I'm all his! And then it goes right back to like before…" the sadness in my voice was tangible.

"And, earlier today, he told me that he really liked me, and that he didn't regret… anything. I just told him that I had to think about it tonight. I ran away so fast that I forgot my iPod," I said, realizing that the last part was true.

It was just then that I realized that he had remained scarily quiet while I had been talking. He seemed to be finding his bearings. He looked around, obviously thinking about how to help me, but he'd had just as much boy experience as me (albeit for different reasons). Finally, he looked me dead in the eye, as if trying to communicate a lot more words than he was capable of articulating.

"So this boy has told you, in no uncertain terms, that he has feelings for you?" I nodded slowly, "Well then my opinion is, give him a chance. I'm not telling you to throw yourself completely at this boy, and completely fall for him," he looked alarmed at the thought, "no, but I just mean, if you like this boy – wait, you do, don't you?" another nod from me, "- well, then just give… love a chance,"

The words seemed like they'd had a hard time finding their way out; like he really didn't want to be telling me to get a… wait, what would Finn be if I told him that I liked him back? Would he be my boyfriend? Well… what about Quinn? She mattered too, and, no matter how much she annoyed me, I couldn't pull one over on her like that.

"Thanks for your advice, Dad," I smiled at him, "It really means a lot that you can talk like this with me. Sometimes, a kid just needs someone with a little perspective… I love you Dad,"

He grinned goofily at me, "Sure thing, sport. I guess I can't really say that you're too young to have a boyfriend anymore; you're too old to be too young," he said the word boyfriend easily, as though it was no big deal. I knew that must have been difficult for him to pull off.

"Let's go out for dinner," he suddenly suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," we shared a brief smile. We both got up, grabbed out coats (mine Armani, his Target [ugh, I hate Target]), and walked to the car, chatting and laughing easily, more comfortable than we had been in a long while.

(Finn's POV)

What did that mean? He needed to think about it? You either like someone or you don't; what's so complicated about that? There's no thinking required! Yeah, I really should respect his wishes, but it's kinda hard when you don't get them at all. One of the things that I was kinda looking forward to with this whole 'bisexual' revelation was not having to deal with all of that chick drama; so far, not working out so well.

With that, I tramped down the stairs to dinner, because my mom would be up any minute anyway. I pulled out a chair at the table and threw myself into it. My mom came up to the table with a dish of mashed potatoes, a bowl corn, and a plate chicken. She sat down with me, and we both filled out plates in silence. We had both started eating and my arms were getting sore from being held up (my elbows weren't on the table; I respected my mom's manners rules) when she first broke the silence.

"You're pretty quiet," she commented, looking at me with her head cocked to one side. "That's a change; I usually can't get you to shut up. What's wrong?" leave it to her to always nail my feelings.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I'm totally cool," I didn't even believe my lie.

"Uh huh, sure," she said in that voice, the one that told me that she wasn't gonna push, but I'd better come out with it, and fast.

"Look, Mom, it's just… life's been really stressful lately. And confusing… and complicated. Always complicated," I sighed. Maybe she noticed that there was something more than she'd first thought that was wrong.

"Finn, sweetie, you can tell me anything," she patted my hand gently. I kinda shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Look, Mom… I've been really confused lately, but there's someone that I like… someone that's not Quinn," She looked at me all funny, like she was wondering why I was telling her this like it was a big deal; after all, it's kinda usual for me to like a lot of people. "Mom, the person I like is… well, it's a guy," she looked unfazed, like she either didn't understand or she didn't care, and I wasn't sure which I wanted it to be. "Mom, I think that I'm bisexual,"

"Hmmm…" she looked me over, as though thinking, "yeah, that makes sense," I just gaped at her. Definitely _not_ what I was expecting. "Honey, you've always been kind of… well… indecisive," haha, she used my word.

"So you're not… I don't know, surprised?"

"Not really. But that doesn't mean that I ever thought anything less of you. It just means that I'm your Mom; I know you," she patted my hand again. "But thanks for telling me, just know that you can tell me anything, I won't judge you," it felt good to hear her say that. "But, I am kind of worried about what's going on with this boy… are you dumping Quinn for him?"

"Yes… well… no… but… oh, I'm not sure! It all depends on whether he likes me back, which I think that he does. I told him today that I liked him, but he said he needed to take the night to think – whatever that means," I sounded upset.

"Well, just remember, no matter what happens, you'll always be an amazing person, and you'll come out stronger on the other side of this ordeal. It'll all work out okay," she smiled at me warmly.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best. Thanks for being cool about… well, all of this," I said kind of awkwardly, but gratefully.

"No worries, Finn, honey. I'll always be 'cool' about all of… well, all of you," she stood up and pulled me into a hug. It really felt good to just know that there was someone who knew the whole (or close to it) story, and loved me anyway. Maybe things _would_ work out after all.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry, Kurt is not a diva. I fail. *Sigh* whatever, its a Fanfic, so I'm in control! I command Kurt to be calm for this chapter! Ha, I win now! Okay, love you guys, and if you review, then it proves to me that you love me back!


	13. Because That Would Just Be Too Easy

(A/N): Sorry, I know that you guys deserve more than this, but I've been really busy! Also I've come across this great Harry Potter Fanfic, which slightly contributed, but not much. Sorry that it's actually technically Sunday, but it's close enough. Read, review, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do you have to make me say it again? GLEE ISN'T MINE! I kind of wish that I could just give one that would apply to every chapter, but that would deny me the opportunity to think of something witty to say every post =D

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

My dad was right. That was the only real thought that processed in my mind. I needed to give Finn a chance. He had a way of making things so uncomplicated. I liked him, he'd actually told me that he liked me too, so what was the matter? What was wrong with having a little bit of romance in my drab life? NOTHING! That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

That still didn't explain why I was still so nervous, so… cautious about all of this. I'd told Finn that I'd give him an answer today, and I was pretty sure that I was ready, but… who knows? Anything could happen! I could trip and fall off the stage and die before I uttered a single word! But then again, how likely was that?

I waltzed into the auditorium, right on time today, to see Finn already sitting up at the piano. _He must have gotten here pretty early_, I thought to myself happily, knowing that that he cared, _he was probably too nervous waiting to hear my response to be patient._

I walked up and sat right beside him – I hoped that he took that as a good sign – and I began talking. "Finn, I've considered all that you have said, and all that has happened between us, and I think that I've picked out a song that would go pretty well with the current situation,"

He looked at me apprehensively. Then suddenly blurted out, "I told my mom that I'm bisexual," I raised an eyebrow; even I hadn't known that piece of trivia. I guess it made sense. Leave it to Finn to just say that he's bi just to avoid having to really think it all through. I really didn't believe in being bisexual, it was an excuse, a rebellious phase, or being uncertain. At least, in my mind, that's what it was.

"I'm glad that you had the ability to tell her that," With that, I turned on my iPod, and I felt a happiness flood through me as I started to sing.

_Maybe I hang around here__  
__a little more than I should__  
__We both know I got somewhere else to go__  
__But I got something to tell you__  
__that I never thought I would__  
__But I believe you really ought to know_

_I love you__  
__I honestly love you_

_You don't have to answer__  
__I see it in your eyes__  
__Maybe it was better left unsaid__  
__This is pure and simple__  
__and you should realize__  
__That it's coming from my__  
__heart and not my head_

_I love you__  
__I honestly love you_

_I'm not trying to make__  
__you feel uncomfortable__  
__I'm not trying to make__  
__you anything at all__  
__But this feeling doesn't__  
__come along everyday__  
__And you shouldn't blow the chance__  
__when you've got the chance to say_

_I love you__  
__I honestly love you_

_If we both were born__  
__in another place and time__  
__this moment might be ending in a kiss__  
__But there you are with yours__  
__and here I am with mine__  
__So I guess we'll just be__  
__leaving it at this_

_I love you__  
__I honestly love you__  
__I honestly love you_

I finished and I noticed a gleam in his eyes at the song. "Did you really mean it?" He asked quietly, eyes downward.

"Every last word," I said just as softly, putting my index finger under his chin. I lifted his head so that his eyes met mine. And then I did the thing that I'd only really dreamed about.

I kissed him. I know that we'd kissed before, but that one was a surprise for both of us, and it had been much rougher, not as sweet. This was more like a first kiss. I guess that I would always kind of think of this one as my first, just because it was the one that meant the most.

Our lips moved softly together, our faces so close. I could feel his eyelashes fluttering against my cheek, and I smiled into the sweet kiss. This kiss also lasted a lot longer, because neither of us wanted it to end. We'd both finally put all of our feelings out there, and they were reciprocated. It was a cause for celebration, and this was definitely our kind of celebration; a party in its own right.

I slowly moved my finger from under his chin, tracing it all along his jaw, and down to the nape of his neck, where I hooked my hand around it, pulling him even closer. It just all felt so right, so… calm. Everything was simple, for once throughout this ordeal. Note to self: listen to Dad more often.

This scene would be forever framed in my mind, cherished forever: The two of us, connected by our lips, and my hand, each sitting on the piano bench, bodies facing different directions (his towards the piano, mine facing outwards).

My thumb slowly rubbed on his neck, and he shivered slightly. It was then that we heard the auditorium door open and close. We just didn't break away fast enough to avoid being seen.

There was silence except for the sound of footsteps still coming towards us, we had both shifted so that we were facing the piano, opting not to look upon our intruder. And then I smelled cheap hair gel and a polyester (ugh, I don't know why I can detect that smell, but it just disgusts me) vest.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Crap. Crappity crap crap crap. It had been going so freaking well! I was kissing Kurt, and he'd told me (through song) that he really liked me – loved me even, if the song should be taken literally. And then Mr. Schuester had to walk in. Perfect. Now everyone would know. Yeah, I know that I should give Mr. Schue some more credit – he's pretty confidential – but I was really only looking at the negatives.

"Kurt, Finn, would you like to explain to me what I just walked in on?" there was no judgment in his voice, only concern, as he sat down on a stool across from us. We both turned to face him, me red around the ears, him just pink all over.

"Well, you see Mr. Schuester, Finn and I were just practicing our ballads," Kurt was trying to rationalize it, and we could all hear it, "And we just kind of got swept up in the moment. You walked in on exactly what you thought, so please don't make us say it,"

He looked at us, calculating. "Finn, is that an accurate summary?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess Mr. Schue,"

"And, I really hope that I'm not overstepping my bounds here, but what happened an accident? Or are you both conscious – and okay with – what happened?" He looked at me, then added, "No judgment, and feel free not to answer if you don't want to,"

Kurt just looked down, embarrassed, so I stepped in. "Mr. Schue, I really like Kurt, and I know that I kissed him, and that he kissed me back. There were no mistakes here," Kurt looked up, obviously surprised that I'd been brave enough to say so.

"Okay, that's really all that I wanted to know. Oh, and Finn, what are you going to do about Quinn and the baby?"

Crap.

* * *

(A/N): Yeah, sorry, I really half-a**ed this one, but hey, at least I updated at all! I just couldn't deny the opportunity to have Kurt sing the song that he didn't get to in the show. Hope you loved it, if you didn't, no flamers please. Next chapter, all will be revealed. Not much drama here though, sorry. Review please, it makes my day! =D


	14. Definitely Worth It

(A/N): Okay, so this is the chapter that _I_ have actually written all the words to. Pretty cool, right? I decided that since yesterday's sucked so much, you deserved a better one. I really hope you like this chapter, even though it's not horribly dramatic. Although it is a precursor for the drama, as you can probably see by the cliffhanger ending. Hope you like it, hope you love it; read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Yup, not mine, as you may have already guessed. If Glee was mine, I would make a cameo in every episode and give a shoutout to every reviewer... =D

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

There was a small silence, and Finn looked kind of like he was debating whether or not to say something.

"Mr. Schue, I actually have thought a lot about this. I've decided that I am going to support her and Baby Drizzle, but just because I'm there for them, it doesn't mean that I have to be linked romantically to Quinn," He looked proud of himself for drawing that conclusion. "I don't want to be with Quinn, I never _really_ did. I want to be with Kurt,"

And with that, he grabbed by hand from where it was sitting on the bench between us. I gave him a shocked but happy smile, our eyes meeting warmly, and then we both turned our attention back to Mr. Schuester. His hand was rubbing his chin, and he had his eyes cast downward, obviously thinking.

"So you've both thought about this? About what it will mean – you two being together?" He asked, still looking like he was thinking really hard. What was that supposed to mean? Did he think that we weren't serious? That this was something that would fizzle out overnight? Could he really be so daft?

"Mr. Schuester," my voice was exceedingly sharp. "I'm pretty sure that, given the situation you found us in, and given the fact that we're not total idiots, you can assume that we both know full well what we're doing, and that we're not going to regret our own feelings," I felt very huffy.

"Kurt's right, Mr. Schue. I already told my mom that I'm bi last night, and I think that I'm gonna break it off with Quinn today (but I'll tell her that I'll still be there to support her). I really do like Kurt," he gave me another smile, and squeezed my hand, "and I want to be with him, no one else. I'm ready to take on whatever crap is coming our way,"

He didn't use the most eloquent vocabulary, but it's the thought that counts, and he was just being too sweet. My blush had returned, and I'm sure that I was cherry tomato red from his words.

"You guys, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm really glad that you guys have found refuge in each other, and I think that it will be good for both of you. I was just trying to make sure that you both know what you're getting yourselves into," he looked between the two of us, "which, obviously, you do. Like I said, I'm not here to judge, I just want to help. And, uh, Finn, may I ask which of you sang the song that inspired that… uh, moment?"

Finn and I grinned at each other, him goofy, me embarrassed. "Well, uh, Kurt sang 'I Honestly Love You,' and, well, it kinda hit home. Yesterday I sang 'If I Fell,' so we were kinda being equally sappy," He smiled at me, and I was relieved that the way that he said it placed the embarrassment on both of us.

Mr. Schue chuckled, then started to turn to leave. "Oh, and boys, just be careful where you start kissing, because it could have been Sue Sylvester walking in here…"

"Point taken," I said, laughing then added, "And… thanks Mr. Schue, for being okay with… us,"

"Always will be. Now, carry on boys!" and with that, he was gone, the auditorium doors shutting behind him.

"He's, like, the coolest teacher ever," Finn said.

"Yeah, he is," I looked at him adoringly, and he met my eyes with the same sort of look.

"So… where were we again?" he asked playfully, ducking down to press his lips softly against mine. His lips were surprisingly soft, and they tasted like cotton candy.

I chuckled into his mouth, and he increased his pressure against my lips, his arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me in so that I found my hands sandwiched between us on his chest. I knew that the moment couldn't last very long, so I pulled my arms tight around his neck, throwing myself farther into the kiss.

We were meshing so well, but I knew that we really had to stop soon if we wanted anything to get done. Didn't he say that he was going to break up with Quinn today? My heart sped up with happiness, and I felt myself more compelled to stay and kiss this amazing boy that was all mine. I broke our lips apart a tiny bit, gasping for air.

"Finn," I murmured softly, and he just hummed, nuzzling his face into my neck (which really must have been an uncomfortable position, considering how tall he was). "Finn, did you really mean it when you said that you were going to break up with Quinn today?"

He pulled up then, looking me in the eyes, "Yes, I really did mean it. She's one of the things getting in the way of you and me... of us. And I don't wanna lead her on. The sooner that I tell her that I'm not interested in her romantically, the better,"

"Finn… are we going to go public with our relationship?" I asked him quietly, looking down, not really sure what I wanted myself.

"Oh, so it's a relationship now?" his tone was haughty, but I looked up in shock to see that his eyes were joking, and there was a smirk playing across his face.

"It better be," I said, swiftly kissing him again, then pulling away just as fast. He seemed disappointed by my sudden departure. "But, seriously Finn, do you want the whole school to know? Because… I'm worried about you; what would happen if people found at that you were dating the 'gay kid.' They wouldn't stop to ask questions, like if you were gay, or bi, or whatever. They would just assume that you were the same as me, and then you would get treated the same way that I do, and oh…" I was starting to panic; what had I gotten Finn into?

He must have seen the worry in my eyes, and heard my hyperventilation, because he pulled he into a close embrace, my head tucked under his chin, face pressing into his collar bone. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm not worried about what they'll do to me,"

"But-but I am!" I choked out. I felt him press a soft kiss to my hair.

"We don't have to tell anyone right now, if you're worried. I mean, we should one day, but, for now, it can just be between you, me, Mr. Schuester, and our parents… wait," he seemed to think of something, "you do wanna tell your dad… right?"

"I already did," I half-sniffled. Pulling back a little to look into his eyes. "I'm not ashamed of you, Finn, I'm just worried about you,"

"And that's okay. It shows me that… y'know; you care," he smiled at me, then it faded a little. "I suppose that I should tell Quinn now? Y'know, just that I can't be with her anymore?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, so we both stood up and walked to the auditorium door. "But, before you go, I just wanted to say thank you, just… for being exactly what I need right now,"

"It's worth it, just seeing you smile, knowing that I'm making you happy,"

I gave him a huge grin and pressed my lips eagerly against his. We stayed like that for a few moments, then I broke away, giving him a peck on the cheek as I left for my car.

I heard him chuckle and mutter to himself, "Yep… definitely worth it,"

(Finn's POV)

I stepped into my car, not really sure how I was gonna tell Quinn that I just couldn't be with her anymore. She wouldn't take it well, I knew that. Hopefully, though, she would respect what I wanted, and just back off. I would still work to support her and Baby Drizzle, but… I was with Kurt now, and there was no contest; I had to be good to Kurt.

I drove to the Fabray's house, thinking similar thoughts. When I pulled up in front of their nice home, I flipped open the little mirror on the visor in front of me. I swore. My lips had the swollen look of someone who'd been doing a lot of kissing… _that_ wouldn't make Quinn happy. Well, nothing to do about it now. I flicked the mirror shut and started towards her door.

I knocked three times, and waited. I could hear a little bit of muttering inside, probably Quinn's parents wondering who it was that was showing up at their house unannounced. I was relieved to see Quinn open the door, a slight smile on her face upon seeing that it was me. That smile predictably faded when she saw that I looked nervous, and probably when she saw the state of my lips.

"Oh, hello Finn," She tried to smile again, "What's up?" she asked, obviously meaning, 'what's wrong?'

"Oh, I was just wondering if we could… talk?" she looked slightly surprised at my words.

"Of course, come on in,"

I wondered if I should protest at discussing this in her house, where she could easily find something sharp to throw at me if she got angry. That was a stupid thought, so I followed her in, and sat down on her couch, while she perched herself next to me. She was looking at me, waiting for me to talk. I really felt bad about all of this; she was actually a really nice girl, even if she had her bitchy moments.

"Quinn," I started softly, looking at the sofa, which seemed hypnotic at the moment. "Quinn, I can't… date you anymore," I pulled my eyes away from the sofa to look up at her. The look in her eyes said quite obviously that her world was crashing and burning around her. "Don't worry, I'll still take care of you and," I looked around carefully and lowered my voice, "_Baby Drizzle,_" I saw her flinch at the name, "But I'm just not interested in you anymore. I'm sorry… but I think I'm in love with someone else,"

There was no way in hell that I was going to admit that I was completely in love with Kurt (because I wasn't even sure if I was at that point), but it sounded a lot better saying love than just like. She honestly didn't look as angry as I might have guessed. She just looked disappointed and… guilty? Why would Quinn feel guilty for me breaking up with her.

"So you'll still take care of… us?" she asked quietly, motioning towards her slightly showing stomach. I nodded carefully, keeping eye contact to show that I meant it. "Well then, I can't really ask any more. The heart works in funny ways, and if you're really in love with her," I automatically flinched at the word 'her', "Then who am I to stand in the way? I know that you'd have forgiven me if I'd fallen for someone else," she looked away, pain clear in her eyes.

"Thank you Quinn, thank you for understanding," I said, relieved, so glad that she was being so logical. She smiled a small, tearful smile, "And don't worry, I'll take care of you and Baby Drizzle," I said, placing my hand on her stomach, "I promise,"

We were sharing a smile when we heard it: shattering glass.

Quinn's father, Mr. Fabray, was standing in the doorway, a broken wineglass in his hand.

* * *

(A/N): GASP! How long will the drama go on? Will Quinn's dad fine a butcher knife and hack Finn to pieces? Well, he sure is mad enough, but you'll have to turn in next time to see!


	15. I Prance, and He's Caught

(A/N): I hope you're happy that I posted twice today! Yeah, I know, nothing compared to last Sunday, and not much by Sunday standards, them being my most leisurely day, but I was surprisingly busy. BTW, this story prioritizes over school work, so you had better love me. Oh, and in the next two or three weeks, I'm going to be very busy with things that aren't optional (hmph) so I will try to update around 1,500 word chapters every day, but they might run a little short! Sorry! Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: What I've said before still applies; I don't own Glee. How many times are you jerks gonna make me say it? Not mine, won't ever be! End of story!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I drove home, humming tunelessly to myself, and I felt happy. More happy than anything that I could even begin to compare to. My face must have looked nearly deranged with my completely overly-large smile. I didn't really care. I had a boyfriend. He cared about me enough to dump his pregnant girlfriend (without being a jerk about it, at that!), and enough to defend our relationship to a teacher.

I sighed contentedly as I pulled into my driveway. Taking my keys, I pranced inside of my house, singing to myself. I heard my dad in the living room, TV blaring. I skipped into the room, and pirouetted around. "Oh, father dearest, you are amazing at giving advice!" I crowed as I stopped to plant a kiss on his forehead.

He just rolled his eyes, muting the TV and looking up at me. "So, things are going well with this boy?" was it that obvious? Yes.

"Absolutely amazing, if I do say so myself!" I smiled even wider – if that was possible.

"Well I'm happy for you, Sport, but…" he trailed off, giving me an awkward look

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you could move? I can't see the game," I just huffed a sigh _same old Dad_, but I wasn't really offended. Nothing could spoil my mood right now.

"Why certainly, I would be delighted to. Glad to know you care," I said, trying to sound dry, but my voice sounded far too happy for that. Given the fact that I'd said that, I still hadn't moved. Finally, he just shoved me out of the way, switching the volume back on and grumbling to himself.

I leapt down my stairs into my bedroom, doing a few unnecessary twirls around the banister. I took out my phone, checking the time. It had been about a half an hour since Finn and I had said our goodbye's, probably not enough time for him to have completely broken up with Quinn and explained the circumstances. I didn't really care, so I texted him. '_Hey, you done yet?'_ I didn't really care if I sounded conceited, because, hey, I had a boyfriend!

The reply I got was instantaneous, but very confusing, and pretty brief. '_Dammit. im srry Kurt. complicashuns. dammit, can i com over?'_ I quickly typed a response: '_yes,_' then just stared at my phone disbelievingly, I mean, seriously? What now?

* * *

(Finn's POV)

From the second that I heard the glass shattering, I knew I was in for hell. Unfortunately, Quinn was too. Now, we both sat on the couch, knee to knee, her father standing over us, glaring, pacing, opening his mouth occasionally (though nothing would come out) then closing it and continuing pacing. Quinn's mother was sitting in a chair across from the couch, giving Quinn a processing look.

Finally, when the pressure had just built up too much, Quinn spoke, her voice shaking with genuine fear and sadness. "Daddy, I'm… I'm so sorry," she sounded so sad that I was surprised that her dad still had it in him not to cave.

"Don't speak to me!" he spat at her, and she flinched as though slapped. "You're not my daughter. I don't know you anymore," I could tell from Quinn's face that all of that stung. I couldn't just let my (now ex-) girlfriend sit there and be lashed out at. I mean, this was half my fault; she didn't get pregnant on her own.

"Mr. Fabray, no disrespect, but you're being really harsh," my words sounded stupid, even to me. He glared down at me, obviously trying to make me shut up, but I was sick of people making me do that. "It's not like she did this on purpose, it's not like she wouldn't reverse this situation if she could. But she can't, so you need to seriously mellow out. She's your daughter,"

He looked only further enraged by my words. He turned back to Quinn. "You. Little. _Slut!_" he shot at her, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"Mr. Fabray, we didn't even have se-" I was cut off.

"I'll hear no more of your lies. Or the lies of this tramp for that matter," he looked disdainfully down at Quinn, and I could practically see her heart breaking. This had to be tough for her – loosing everything in one day. Her boyfriend, her parents' respect, and now, probably her home, at this rate.

"Honey, maybe we should take a moment to consider this," Mrs. Fabray said quietly, standing to put a hand on her husband's shoulder. I felt a wave of affection towards Mrs. Fabray, who obviously wasn't nearly as angry at Quinn as her husband.

"No, I refuse to put up with this little whore any longer. She's been leeching off of us for months, sending all of the food that she's eating right to that-that… abomination!" He said pointing at Quinn's stomach. She cowered into my side. "All without us even knowing! No, I'll have no more! OUT! OUT THIS INSTANT!" his voice raised to it's apparent maximum, and there was a moment of shocked silence.

Then, slowly, Quinn stood. I gotta give the girl some credit; she was pretty damn brave, standing up to her psycho Dad like that. "You know what, _father?_" she whispered fiercely, using the word that she knew he didn't want her to. "I _will_ leave. I don't need this, and I don't need you. I need love and support, which I'm obviously not getting here," she glared at her father, then sent an apologetic look at her mother, not loosing her composure.

"I would be glad to leave. You know why?" her father just looked shocked by her speech. "Because twenty years from now, you are going to be old and alone; you won't even know if I've had other grandchildren. Heck, you may have rotted by then, you soulless old man!" Man, I'd never seen Quinn that angry.

She just grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door, slamming it shut behind her. It was then that I got a text from (a probably cheerful) Kurt. '_Hey, done yet?'_

Oh crap. Kurt. I tapped out a response as I got into my car with Quinn; '_Dammit. im srry Kurt. complicashuns. dammit, can i com over?' _ and, not even waiting for his response, started driving to his house, because I had nowhere else to go; I hadn't told my mom that Quinn was pregnant.

"Where are we going?" she asked, quietly, nervously, and sounding very shaken from the whole encounter. I got the feeling that she didn't really know where we stood after the kind-of break up before her parents found out.

"We're going to Kurt's house," I said, and, upon seeing her confused look, I added, "We've got a lot of explaining to do,"

She didn't even seem to slightly understand what I was getting at, and she looked to muddled to even try. I reached over and grabbed her hand, trying to comfort. Her eyes met mine, and I could tell that we both understood that this was just friendship; just Finn and Quinn, not FinnandQuinn the item, just two friends who'd been stuck (unwillingly) into the same painful and rocking boat. She needed me like I needed Kurt right then.

* * *

(A/N): So... what did you think? Feel free to be brutally honest. Just so you guys know, I do not see this story ending very soon, so if you're looking for a story that you can just be over and done with, sorry! This isn't the one! Okay, please review, because it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside! Sorry if I haven't replied to a review that you may have posted, but I may start actually responding to the reviews in the author's note, just so that the world can see how much I love my reviewers! GO CRAZY! =D


	16. Not Such Terrible Place to Be

(A/N): Late upload... again. Sorry, I was just getting inspired. This one came out very fluffy. Sorry, if you're into angst, because all of that just wasn't flowing today. Hey, what would you guys thinking if I did a crossover involving Glee? Please, please, PLEASE, review telling me! Read, REVIEW, enjoy!

Disclaimer: *Insert Witty Disclaimer Here* because I can't even think of a good disclaimer: I'd have to copy and paste it from somewhere else then right a disclaimer for my disclaimer! Let's just say, everything that isn't owned by me _is_ owned by its respective owner... 'kay?

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

By the time that I heard the sound of Finn's car pulling up in front of my house, I'd already come to some conclusions: a) whatever had happened wasn't Finn's fault… probably, so b) I shouldn't immediately get angry – I should listen for an explanation, and c) he was my boyfriend, so I – first and foremost – had to support him. I heard a knock on the door (loud and impatient), so I pulled myself off of my bed and started to walk up to the front hallway.

I heard the door bang open, and I stood in shock, listening. My dad had left five minutes ago to go to the garage, so I really shouldn't be him. Then I heard a voice. It belonged to Finn.

"Just wait here, I'll go get Kurt," he whispered anxiously, and there was a murmur of agreement. I heard him coming towards the stairs. I had a slight inkling of who was here with Finn, so I hopped up the last couple of steps, literally running into Finn. Though he was usually as uncoordinated as me, the stress that I saw plainly in his eyes must have sobered him up. He grabbed my arm to steady me. Then he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, and I could feel him shaking.

"Kurt… Kurt, I-I ruined her life," he whispered into my hair, causing me to shiver and lock my arms around him. I peeked over his shoulder to see Quinn facing away from us, sitting on my couch, looking ever so sad, the way that her shoulders hunched in on herself. I stroked his back comfortingly, muttering meaningless words of consolation.

Finally, when I felt that he had regained at least a little bit of control over himself, I pulled him out to arms length, and phrased a soft question. "Finn… what on Earth happened? You went to her house to break up, and now you're at my house… Quinn in tow?"

He cringed and I gasped softly and delicately. "Her parents found out?" my voice sounded concerned, and I noticed the way that they came out a lot more like a statement than a question.

He nodded, looking down. "They-they kicked her out… and… as much as I really don't wanna do this to you, to _us,_ I have an idea that might work,"

He looked back up at me, looking a little bit embarrassed in addition to the stress that tainted his handsome features. I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "I was thinking that, maybe… well maybe Quinn could stay here… with you?" I was shocked at the question, not knowing how to respond, or even how to process and think at that moment in time.

"I'm sorry, please just don't be offended. In fact, forget that I even asked, it was stupid, and it was me assuming and expecting way too much out of you. I'm so sorry, I just –" he was cut off by my lips.

When we pulled apart, our faces inches apart, I spoke, my breath fanning over his face. "Finn, I would love to have her. I'm not sure if my dad will exactly go for it, but… I'm here for you, Finn. I want to show you that, no matter how stupid you might act, and no matter how bad the situation may seem, I'll be there to make it better,"

His eyes sparkled brilliantly, and he pulled me in for another kiss, this one longer. Finally, I had to end it.

"Finn… are we going to tell Quinn about… you know… us?" I whispered shyly, looking down.

"I'm all for it, if that's okay with you," he spoke with determination, knowing that was more than okay with me. I barely nodded, and we extracted ourselves from each other, and from the stairwell. As we walked towards Quinn, I dropped his hand from mine, deciding to stay contact-free until we told her.

We sat down across from her, each of us on a chair that faced her from across the coffee table. She looked up as we sat ourselves down, and I could tell that she didn't really know what to expect. It was a funny sight. Not funny in a laughable way, but funny as in strange; when had Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, _ever_ looked like she did now, so dependent, so venerable?

I looked over at Finn to see that he was looking at me, and then at Quinn, and she was doing the same. I realized that they were both waiting for me to say something, so I began softly, "Quinn, I was wondering if you'd like to stay at my house while you… sort things through?" I really hoped that I sounded tender, and not pissed off (because I half was, but not completely.). Seeing her look shocked, I added, "And I'm sure that my dad would be fine with it; he knows that nothing would happen between us,"

She looked at me like I was an angel, then at Finn, and she had a confused look on her face. She looked back and forth and finally said, "So, what's the catch?" and she didn't sound ungrateful, only wary.

I smiled at her, being truly sincere. "Quinn, there's no catch. You're someone who's in need, someone who's being looked down upon. I know how that feels. You have nowhere else to go, and I have somewhere for you. You can't go to Finn's, currently, because his mother is unaware of the situation. This is the only place you have, and I would love to share it with you,"

"But… why? I've never been nice to you, and you don't owe me anything. I have no possible way of paying you back for this, so what have I given you that has made you want to do this for me?" She looked confused, worried, and concerned, probably worried that someone was going to pop up and yell, 'JUST KIDDING!' right when she got her hopes up.

I reached over and took Finn's hand, and we shared a look that told us both plainly that this was the moment of truth. "You gave me Finn," I said simply.

There was a moment of silence and then her mouth fell open with a wet popping sound, and I watched as her eyes flickered between Finn and I, and our interlinked hands. Her brain was piecing things together, and, finally, a little gush of air came out of her mouth in a little _oh_ sound.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. And Kurt, I would love to stay, if that would be okay with both you and your dad, and wouldn't impose in any way," oh thank God; she wasn't angry.

"It wouldn't, trust me. We'd have to explain the situation to my father carefully, so as not to set him off, but I'm pretty sure that he'd be up for anything that would make me happy," I grinned at here, and I saw her smile tentatively in return.

She wasn't such a bad person, she was just covering all of the pain inside. And now that I could see that, I realized that we weren't so different. I had to be there for her, and for Finn, because we were all part of this together now, and (in all honesty), it wasn't a terrible place to be.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

As I looked at them, smiling carefully at each other, I felt my own heart swell up, and a goofy grin break out over my face, too. This was gonna work out; we were all a team now. Kurt hadn't even been angry at all. I didn't deserve him, but it looks like he's what I got, and he wanted me back, so who was I to rock the boat?

I stood up, dragging Kurt with me, and pulled him down next to me as I sat next to Quinn on the couch. I put an arm around either of them, pulling them in close. I placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek, feeling it turn red, and then pecked Kurt chastely on the lips. They both wrapped their arms around me, and around each other, and we were caught up in a group hug. It was a picture-perfect moment, and, as soon as we got Burt Hummel to agree, maybe this wouldn't be a terrible place to be after all.

* * *

(A/N): Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? Tell me your thoughts, and give suggestions, just so that I'm always inspired! Hope you enjoyed, review (please, I may die if you don't), and I'll keep you posted! I already have a vague idea of where this story's going (eek! is it bad that I barely know what's going on?), so don't plan on this story ending any time soon! I love you all, and, once again, REVIEW (I'm not too proud to beg... or blackmail, if one of those will work =D)


	17. Mutual Disbelief

(A/N): Another late update with no good excuse. Love this story, love my readers, love reviews, lover reviewERS, and I love Glee, so why shouldn't I keep going? Reviews = Love and Improvement in Story. Read, review, and ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. It belongs to those lucky geniuses who just love to rub it in. If you own Glee, I have some constructive criticism for you about the number of Rachel Scenes vs. the number of Kurt Scenes.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

My hand twitched nervously within Finn's. He turned and gave me a sympathetic look. Quinn was on his other side, looking nearly as nervous as I felt, but she – at least – was trying to compose her features to look kind and friendly – to make a good first impression. Her hands were folded neatly into her lap, and she would have looked like an image of peace itself, had it not been for her finger tapping impatiently and insistently on her palm, and her eyes darting routinely towards the door.

I had called my dad about ten minutes previously to ask him to come home, saying that we had to discuss something. And he sure was taking his sweet time getting there. I knew that fact alone was enough to grate insanely on our already stretched-thin nerves. I couldn't tell which of us was feeling the most impatient. At least, I couldn't tell until Quinn snapped, lashing out.

"Where is he?" She half begged, half screeched, apparently to no one. Finn put his had on her knee, trying to calm her back down. She just swatted at it, not even looking down.

"He'll be here any minute," Finn murmured calmly, which must have been challenging; I wanted to smack her upside the head, tell her to shut the hell up and be patient. In other words, I wanted to go all Mercedes Jones on her psychotic little ass. Maybe Mercedes wasn't the best influence…

As though Finn possessed some sort of magic powers, it was at that moment that the doorknob rattled, twisting and turning. At that first sound, all of our heads whipped around in synchronization. I would have laughed at the sight of our reaction, had I not been in that situation, and had the sound of the door opening in the otherwise quiet house not been the most ominous and eerie thing that I'd heard at that point in my life.

"Uh… Kurt?" I heard my dad's cautious voice, hesitating in the doorway.

I took a breath. "Right in here, Dad!" I called to him.

As we heard his footsteps nearing, I saw Finn seem to asses the scene that my dad was about to walk in on. Finn quickly threw his arm lightly around my shoulders, and grasped Quinn's hand (which was still on her knee) in his other hand. He looked over the scene again, and nodded to himself in content. The facial expression that Quinn had worked so hard to piece together just shattered, leaving her looking very venerable. I couldn't blame her; she'd already been rejected by her own parents today, so how terrible would it be if she got rejected by mine too?

Dad, stopped in the doorway, his eyes first seeing me, and he grinned a small smile. Then, his eyes found the arm around my shoulder, and they followed the arm up to Finn's face. I saw his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Finn, sitting next to me, with his arm slung almost overly-protectively over my shoulder. I knew that he knew who Finn was (who didn't know the quarterback of the worst high school football team in the state?) and he was slightly surprised to see him.

He was about to speak – probably to demand that my boyfriend and I not display affection in front of him – but then he saw Quinn sitting next to Finn, hand in hand. His eyebrows rose (almost out of sight under his baseball cap), and his nose scrunched in confusion.

"Hi, Dad," dammit. My voice squeaked.

"Uh, hey," he said in that voice that said very clearly, '_Explain now, and I might not kill you,'_

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Finn Hudson, my boyfriend," I felt a movement from somewhere on the couch, and I looked over to see Quinn cringing. "And this is Quinn Fabray, Finn's ex-girlfriend, and a good friend of both of us," okay, that last part was a lie, but whatever. My dad looked very confused at the introductions; mostly Quinn's, as being the ex-girlfriend. He, of course, had no idea what was going on, so this all probably seemed very odd to him.

"Dad, Quinn is pregnant," I felt – rather than saw or heard – Quinn look down at the words that made her feel so ashamed. My dad still looked puzzled. "It's… it's Finn's," I nearly choked on the words that still hurt me so much, even now, when it was me in Finn's arms.

My dad's chest was already starting to swell angrily. "You mean to tell me that he cheated on you?" he said, jumping to conclusions, as always. Part of me had known that he would assume that at first, so I quickly explained.

"No, Dad, this happened a few months ago, before either of us even thought of each other that way," another lie, at least on my part, "and then Finn started to have feelings for me," if I could feel Quinn quivering at the words, then I knew that Finn could too. "And, well… Finn went over to Quinn's house today to break up with her, and to tell her that he would still support her and the baby. But when he got there… well, let's just say that there was a slip of the tongue," I pulled in a shuddering breath, just imagining how mad Mr. Fabray must have been. "And Quinn's father found out. She is no longer allowed under their roof,"

My dad just looked dumbfounded, like he either didn't want to or couldn't absorb the words that I was saying. I squared my shoulder and took a breath. "And, Dad, I was hoping that, with your permission, Quinn could stay in our house,"

These words, finally, seemed to force a response out of him. His eyes snapped back out of a daze, focusing on us, and on the present again. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read (and that was saying something – I could read him better than anyone.)

"Quinn, is there anything that you would like to add to what Kurt's said?" I was shocked (and I could tell that the other two were also) at the soft tone that Dad used to address the female in question. I peered over at her, and she looked surprised that anyone had asked for any input from her.

"Mr. Hummel, I would like to just say that I'm sorry for intruding on your son's happy times. Please don't feel like you're obligated to say yes to me staying. I wouldn't wish to impose in any way, if there were any chance that you might let me stay here while I'm figuring things out," she looked determinedly at him, and I could tell that he was impressed with how upfront she was, while still being obscenely polite.

"Quinn," there was a collective intake of breath as we waited for whatever he had to say. "I would love to let you stay. You'll have to share a room with Kurt, but I can't turn down someone in need," he started to get up, then turned to Finn and I, "and you two – love birds – watch it, okay? Be polite to the lady," and then he walked out. I turned to the other two, and I saw and felt disbelief etched into all of our faces.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

There was silence, and then Quinn broke it. It was just a sniffle… at first. And then, she was shaking. And, man, was I confused. I thought that this was good news. I gave Kurt a panicked look, and he just rolled his eyes at my reaction. He walked over to Quinn, placed a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed it soothingly.

"It's okay, Quinn. You're going to be okay. You can stay here," He said the same things over and over again. She calmed down pretty quickly.

She rubbed her eyes on her sleeve muttering, "Sorry, baby hormones can drive you crazy," then she stood up. I followed suit so that we were all on our feet.

"Do you want some herbal tea?" Kurt asked quietly. She nodded, sniffling again. "Okay, follow me," he pulled her by her hand into the kitchen. I followed slightly slower, dragging behind slightly. I stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Kurt bustle about with the kettle, filling water, putting it on the stove.

Burt Hummel was sitting at the table, talking to Quinn. She was already looking considerably more cheerful. Kurt set a steaming mug in front of Quinn, then came to stand next to me, observing the happy scene.

"Thanks, Kurt. Thank you for being so good about all of this. About Quinn and her family, about sharing a room,"

He shuddered, then said, "Yes, sharing a room was the hardest part for me to agree to," but I saw him smirk. I elbowed him playfully in the ribs. He shoved me right back, his hands on my chest. I ducked down, taking advantage of the situation, and pressed my lips lightly against his. I pulled apart after only a second, remembering that his dad was still in the room, along with Quinn.

He hugged me around the middle, and I put my arms around him back. When I looked over his shoulder, I noticed that the kitchen had gone silent. I saw Burt looking at me, his eyes shining with a protectiveness, but also happiness and seeing his son so content. And then there was Quinn, who was looking kind of happy, kind of upset, and kind of turned on. Both of them had slight disbelief on their faces.

* * *

(A/N): How'd you like it? Angst just isn't flowing very much right now, sorry to disappoint. If you want a really hot Kinn kiss in the next chapter, review telling me so, and I might just fit it in ;) Hope you liked it, hope you review, hope you tell your friends. I LOVE YOU!


	18. Deals are Dealt

(A/N): Wow, this chapter is long. Sorry if it sucks though, I'm in a bit of a stupor. I might wake up to find that I didn't actually write this, and I only dreamed that I did... either way, whatever. A lot of reviews last chapter, and that makes me happy! This chapter came out kinda weird, but there's going to be a surprise next chapter! I bet that none of you can guess it! Love you all! Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally. I sleep outside of a supermarket, or, at least, I might as well since I don't own Glee.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

As I lead Quinn downstairs, my arms sweeping about, illustrating whatever point I was making, I noticed an issue; I only had one bed. Sure, I had a Dior grey couch, but that was hardly suitable for sitting for long periods of time, let alone sleeping on. Part of me – the selfish part that still wasn't over the whole Finn knocking Quinn up thing – wanted to just make her sleep on the couch, and if that little monster came out with a broken back because of it, who cares? But the more selfless – the more reasonable – side of me realized what was probably going to happen.

She noticed my slight hesitation, and she followed my line of vision. Her face showed recognition of the problem at hand. "Oh, Kurt, don't worry;" I could tell that she was trying to blow it off, but I saw her slightly cringe at the thought of sleeping there, "I'll sleep on the couch. It's no big deal. You were kind enough to welcome me into your beautiful home – for the time being – so you don't owe me anything," She was just shrugging it off, walking towards the couch to sit.

I sat down next to her, sighing. "Quinn, you don't have to do that," she gave me a quizzical look. "Pretend that everything is okay and normal," I said softly in explanation. Her face fell, and I saw something break behind her eyes. "You've had one heck of a day. The last thing you need right now is to have to go to sleep on a couch that has been designed for style, not function,"

She looked kind of uncomfortable, and her hands started grasping at the hem of her little baby-doll dress. She pulled down on it self-consciously. "Kurt, it's fine. Really, you've been to good," she tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "I'll be fine. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger," The last part she muttered, seemingly more to herself than me.

I could feel it coming, maybe as well as she herself could. I put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug right as the water works started. I was glad that Finn and Dad had opted to stay upstairs for some man-to-man talk. I could tell that she had been holding these tears back for a while; there was frustration, agony, and just plain sadness hidden in them. Even now, she was still trying to control them. She put her arms around me too.

"K-Kurt, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm ruining everything for you. You were finally getting to be happy, and now I'm dragged right back into the middle, in between you and Finn," the last couple of words came out bitterly. "It's just not fair to you, and now you're trying to give up your bed for me, and you're just being too nice. I don't deserve it, Kurt, I really don't," she choked out.

I had no idea what she meant. What had this poor teenage girl done to deserve all of this stress and pressure that was placed onto her shoulders at such a young, innocent age? She made no sense. What that girl deserved was some care and acceptance, and – no matter how much I hated her for stealing Finn away from me at seemingly every turn – it looked like I was going to be the one to provide just that.

I made little shushing sounds at her and squeezed her tighter, trying to hold her together. When my comfort seemed to make her cry harder – she was probably feeling that same illogical guilt (the one that didn't make _any_ sense) that she was talking about earlier – I started to murmur words that always made me feel better.

"And then, once you're feeling better, I promise that I'll take you to the mall to completely redo your wardrobe. And I'll give you a pedicure and a facial…" I went on and on like that, saying things of little relevance, painting happy pictures in my head. I had hoped that some of these words would console her and cheer her up, and they seemed to – to some extent.

When I looked down at the sweet blonde in my arms again, I saw that – though there were still the dried tear-tracks – the flood of tears seemed to have stopped. She was sniffling. She pulled back to look at me, her eyes showing so much gratitude. I knew that she was somewhat embarrassed by her little outbreak, but I was just relieved that the tears had stopped. I'd never dealt well with tears; mine or anyone else's.

"Th-th-thanks, Kurt," she said, with a somewhat watery smile, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve.

"No problem, Quinn," I said warmly, glad that she seemed to be feeling slightly better. "But, I hate to break it to you, I will be sleeping on the couch – for the time being. I'm sure that my dad will get another bed in here any time. It will only be a couple of nights, but I insist,"

She just rolled her eyes at me, but looked very grateful that I wasn't going to bring her previous sadness back up.

"Fine, but let me make it up to you," she smiled at all of the thoughts probably passing through her head. "While I'm staying here, I'll tell you absolutely everything that I know about Finn Hudson,"

I couldn't help but giggle embarrassedly at her words. She knew that was just what I would be wanting to talk about the most. It _would_ be useful to know more about him…

I grinned widely at her, then stuck my hand out to her. "It's a deal,"

* * *

(Finn's POV)

The conversation started out pretty casual; sports, school, Glee, but then he popped the question.

"Finn, why are you dating my son?" I just looked at him, hoping for a few more details about his question. Seeing my (typical) clueless look, he took pity and explained a little more. "You could have any girl or gay kid at the school, so why Kurt?" Had Kurt told him that I was bi? Was he just assuming because of the whole Quinn thing?

I considered his question, deciding that honesty was probably the best policy. "Because… whenever he's in a room, it lights up. He affects everyone – whether they know it or not. He's also so caring and nice. He just makes me feel like he really cares a lot, and that makes me feel safe and good and all. He's also an amazing singer – not many guys can sing that high, y'know? – which makes him just that more perfect. He also has the prettiest eyes. They sparkle whenever I talk to him…." I realized that I'd worked myself into a ramble, and I quickly closed my mouth before something slipped out about Kurt's butt.

Burt chuckled. "Okay, okay, I get the point. And what do you want from Kurt?" the serious look returned to his eyes at the last question. He once again seemed to get that I needed a little more information. "What are you expecting from him? I just don't want you two getting too… serious… too quickly,"

I felt myself flush. "Uh, no, it's nothing like that. I just like his company, and the way that I feel when I'm around him. I like hearing him talk; it's so interesting seeing what's inside of that unique brain. All I want from him right now is just his time and care, that's _all_. I swear," Burt made me nervous. I guess I got kinda twitchy whenever he got all over protective.

"It's okay Finn, I believe you. But, as the father, there are some things that I need to explain to you. First, if you hurt him, then you may not live to see the next day. If you cheat on him, you'll never be heard from again. And," his eyes flashed dangerously, "if you break his heart, run. _Fast_,"

I gulped, unconsciously illustrating how seriously I took his words.

"I-I wont, Mr. Hummel. I really care about your son," he seemed to believe the sincerity in my voice.

"Okay Finn. I just had to make sure that you understood any possible consequences. Now for the rules: if you take him out, he's home by midnight, no later. If I smell alcohol on either of your breath, you're dead. He's to be treated with respect, so be a gentleman. And, finally, just… be good to him, Finn,"

With that, he got up from the table and walked towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "If Kurt asks, I'm going back to the garage,"

I stood, and found myself down in Kurt's bedroom basement before I knew it. I'd never actually seen the room, but I knew where it was. I walked in and sat down on an uncomfortable couch on the side of the room. Not two seconds later, Kurt walked out of the bathroom door that was off to the side of the room.

"Oh, hi Finn. On my bed I see," I looked down at the couch, then over at the bed, putting two and two together. "Anyway, I was just showing Quinn how to use the shower, and which hair and face products are off limits," he was standing in front of me now.

I beckoned for him to sit down on my lap, and he positively beamed. He sat down carefully on my knee, and locked his arms around my neck. "You're the best," I stated simply. He was so amazing to put up with all of this, just for me.

"I know," he sighed, then pulled me closer. Our foreheads rested together for a second, our breath mixing as our lips sat only an inch from each other. I felt the electricity build as we waited there. Finally, when it was too much, I pushed forward, capturing his lips with my own.

I felt him giggle into the kiss, obviously pleased with my impatient reaction. I really couldn't care less. The kiss started out slow and soft, but it was building; fast. My arms found their way to his waist, then wrapped around his back, pulling him flush against me. He locked his fingers into my hair, ensuring that I stayed close.

His lips were so soft. Not like lip gloss soft, more just like… naturally soft. It was really nice, and really hot. I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but one of the reasons that I loved kissing Kurt so much was because it was so… untamed. It didn't really feel like either of us was holding back, like with Quinn – Bible thumper – or Rachel – little miss perfect who wasn't interested in anything too intense. But Kurt… he seemed to want me just as much as I wanted him.

As I opened my mouth and felt his tongue trace experimentally along the inside of my mouth, I shivered in pleasure. Maybe it wasn't even something that complicated. Maybe it was just all of the testosterone. That was some serious stuff, and it made you do a bunch of crazy stuff, this kind of kiss included.

He put his hands on either side of the couch behind me, bracing himself as he got more into the kiss. He seemed to be pushing more and more forward with each passing second. I took his bottom lip in my teeth and tugged lightly, making him moan slightly, and push against me even more. It was around that moment that I realized how much his position had shifted.

He'd started out daintily perched on my lap, but now, he was facing me full on, one of his knees on either side of mine, and his arms keeping me stuck in place. I really didn't mind the change at all. Our tongues danced back and forth between our mouths, and I slowly moved my hands, tracing down his back, farther and farther…

A hand was all of the sudden on top of my own, and there was a finger on my lips, instead of the lips that I found myself depraved of. "Hold your horses, cowboy," Kurt whispered huskily, and I saw that his eyes showed lots of desire. "Not when my dad's in the house,"

"But he's not anymore," I guess I forgot to mention that…

"Yes, but Quinn is still here," I opened my mouth, about to ask what the big deal was, but he was already answering the question. "It's obvious that she still has some feelings for you," I felt my eyebrows jump up in shock, though I shouldn't have found the news so surprising. "So, if she were to walk in on us, that would just be plain rude. Adding insult to injury, you know?" I just shook my head. This was chick business, and I wasn't really fluent in that language.

"Just… not now, not here. That's all I'm saying Finn. I'll make it up to you later..." his finger traced down my chest, and I shivered. He was being very promiscuous, and that wasn't fair. I just nodded.

"You've got yourself a deal,"

* * *

(A/N): Hope you liked it. Kurt was being very... minx-ish in this chapter... haha. Reviews mean you love me, and I still bet that none of you can guess what is gonna be my surprise. It's not a HUGE deal to you, maybe, but it is to me, so... GUESS! I love you all! Share the love, review!


	19. Still Laughing

(A/N): Hope you like it, fun to write. Kinda filler. Just a warning, Quinn kinda looses it... whatever 'it' is. Sorry, not much angst, but fun. Bet you didn't guess the surprise! Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I have purchased any rights recently... so, Glee STILL doesn't belong to me. Just wait. One day, mister... one day...

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

There was a reasonable comfortable silence in the care I drove Quinn to school that morning. Her hair was pulled back away from her face (I'd convinced her that her face was too pretty to cover up), and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, though we'd washed them. She seemed wholly cheered up after yesterday, though there was a hint of melancholy in her eyes.

Last night, after Quinn had come out of the bathroom – she had taken a nice, relaxing shower to calm herself down – Finn had made a pretty quick getaway. He'd just murmured a quick goodbye, giving us each a swift and loose hug. He'd looked like he was having a bit of trouble getting up the stairs, and I had a sneaking and smug suspicion as of why.

Quinn and I had spent the rest of the evening gossiping – mostly about anyone and everyone in Glee – and just chatting about everything in general: clothes, makeup, boys, movies, boys, music… and boys. I may not have clicked with her on the same level as Mercedes or Tina, but it was nice to chat with someone without a major attitude (Mercedes), or (and I really hate to say this, because I know it's not her fault) a stutter. Her view was quite refreshing; innocent until proven guilty, basically. To top it all off, she had all of the latest gossip because she was so popular and in the loop. She was actually surprisingly insightful and… innocent. Very different from the stereotypical 'head cheerleader' persona that I'd sort of expected.

"Okay, so as soon as Glee's over, we're going straight to the mall. You are in desperate need of new clothes, because that cardi just _screams_ 'old depressed cat lady,'"

She looked quite perplexed for a moment, then she just let out a tinkling laugh. "Fine, fine. New clothes," she just shook her head as she giggled. "But _I _get to give you boy advice. Finn advice more like,"

She saw me blush and looked satisfied. She must have sensed my silent acceptance of that condition, because she jumped into a monologue. "Okay, so first off, he loves casual contact. Just like an arm around the shoulder, holding hands, or – in front of people you don't want to know – just anything as simple as touching his arm when you're talking. Finn is also a sappy romantic, and he's really into gifts. He'll probably get you flowers or something, and I happen to know that – though he doesn't expect it – he will be really happy if you get him something back. He's like a little kid on Christmas," she giggled again, and I saw a far-off look in her eyes, like she was remembering something.

She snapped back to the present, and wrinkled her nose. "And, he'll like for you two to take his car. He likes all of that traditional relationship crap, like pulling out a chair for you, and walking you to your door. But don't let that whole romantic guy act fool you; he is a teenage boy, and I can assure you that he will try to get into your pants quickly," She said the last part sternly, like a disapproving parent who'd gotten a whiff of trouble.

My face burned even hotter. "Quinn, I'm not sure if that's gonna happen…"

"Oh it will," she said, matter-of-factly, her nose in the air. There was a smirk on her face. I let out a small _hmph,_ put otherwise didn't respond. She shoved my arm lightly, "Oh, come on, Kurt. You know I'm just kidding," I just looked disdainfully at her, trying extremely hard to keep a straight face. She jutted out her bottom lip and drew her eyebrows up and together. Though her puppy-dog face was weak, it was what sent me over the edge.

I grinned at her, and she smirked back, obviously feeling all high-and-mighty. We were about halfway to school by then, but I wasn't feeling impatient about getting there; Quinn was easy to talk to.

"Well, he did get into _your_ pants, but, then again, that doesn't take much," I threw her a wink, only to see that her face had screwed up like she'd swallowed sour grapes. "Now it's me who's kidding, okay, Quinn?" she nodded, but I could tell that I'd just made things kind of awkward… like always. The thought of the two of them… being together like that made me almost as uncomfortable as it seemed to make her.

"Thank you for being so good Kurt, I don't deserve it," she said quietly, saying the last words that I'd expected. Those words that _still_ didn't make sense.

I placed my hand over hers. "You've done nothing wrong, convince yourself of that," she just looked upwards, avoiding looking me in the eye. "Except for wearing that dress, because that, my dear, is a sin," she giggled reluctantly, and I was glad to see her smile again. She just shook her head at my words, still laughing.

* * *

(Quinn's POV)

He was almost as bad as Finn, as far as the silly puns went. I knew that he was just trying to make me feel better, even though he didn't understand what had set me off. He was such a good guy. So was Finn… and I was coming in between them. Last night, before I came out of the bathroom, I'd heard Finn and Kurt talking. They didn't want to do anything romantic around me, because they were afraid of hurting me.

That was so sweet and so stupid. It was sweet because it showed that they really cared about my feelings, but stupid because they had both done the responsible thing. They hadn't kept it a secret from me, they'd promised to still support me and the baby, and they were finally being honest with themselves. Of course it still hurt, and it would for a while. When I'd found out that Finn had chosen someone else over me – and a boy for God's sake – it had made me feel such bad things about myself.

But, as I thought more about it, I decided that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't change their feelings. And if I couldn't change them, then I'd deal with them. They were already being too nice to me. Finn for being there for me, and Kurt… well, he'd just taken me in with open arms, despite the fact that I'd never been exactly nice to him. They were both so good, and they deserved each other.

Another thing that made this situation so bad was the fact that I knew that I was lying to both of them. The baby wasn't Finn's, and I'd long since accepted that fact. I had cheated on Finn, and this was my consequence; dumped by the gay boyfriend and kicked out from home, all whilst having a baby on the way. All a day in the life of Quinn Fabray. I'd been absolutely blessed so far, so this was some sort of reciprocation, I just knew it.

I couldn't let all of that emotion be clear on my face though, because it would lead to questions. In light of that, I just composed my features into what I hoped was a carefree smile, and kept on laughing.

As the laughter continued, the intensity heightening for both of us, I could tell that we were laughing for different reasons. Kurt was happy to see me laughing, so he just kept laughing, and – somehow – all of that forced laughter became really and funny.

For me, I realized that I was laughing at the hilarity of my situation. A year ago, the Quinn Fabray everyone knew wouldn't have dreamed of being in this situation. It was just so funny! _I was screwed! _And it was absolutely gut-busting.

Kurt was laughing with sweet intentions, I was slowly going insane. Either way, we were still laughing.

* * *

(A/N): GASP! Did I really do what I think I did? Yep! I switched it up. I figured that if I was getting tired of writing it, you were getting tired of reading it. I've already got the next big shock planned out, so... hope you like it! Review if you want me to update earlier tomorrow!


	20. Stupid, Senseless, and Fun as Heck

(A/N): Kind of a set up for the drama coming. Not a lot of angst, despite what category it's in, so sorry. Angst isn't really flowing all to well, so I might just change it to drama. Idk, leave a review telling me your opinion on that. Hope you like it, or love it, or not, haha. Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: I am hereby officially disclaiming the television show "Glee," it (or any of its possible or rumored affiliations) do not, and have never, belonged to me. See, I can be fancy with words.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

The following few days passed pretty uneventfully. Quinn, Finn, Dad, and I were falling into a simple and effective pattern. Every day, Quinn and I would wake up, she would get the bathroom first (because I took more time), and then I would kick her out for my moisturizing routine. We would drive to school and gossip to our hearts' content. Then, once at school, we would nearly forget each other's existence. Not as bad as before, when we weren't on speaking terms, but not acting like we did when we were alone.

After Glee, Quinn and I would drive home, and Finn would follow in his car. We'd all spend the afternoon together, doing homework, practicing for Glee, and just bonding in general. Finn would stay for dinner, and then Finn and I would go down to my room for about a half an hour of alone time that my dad and Quinn both graciously allowed us. It was never enough time, but it was all that we had, so we made do.

After that, Dad would kick Finn out, and Quinn and I would watch a movie and chit-chat until we fell asleep. It was a relaxing and comforting pattern that I immensely enjoyed. Of course, nothing that great ever lasted forever, but I'd take it while I could. About a week after Quinn had come to stay with us, we decided to redecorate the room. Dad had moved in another bed, so I got mine back, but Quinn and I both agreed that the colors were _so_ last season, and didn't really fit either of our personalities anymore. Ikea, here we come.

Finn had decided to back out of all of this "chick stuff" as he'd called it, and opted to spend the day just having some guy time with Puck. I'd felt kind of guilty for depriving him of that much-needed space and goof-off time, so I had agreed to the plan without much of a hitch.

In the car, on the way to the store, Quinn and I just couldn't stop bickering. She wanted the room to be mostly pastel colors, and have it look like a giant Easter basket. I, on the other hand, was convinced that a scheme of blues and purples would lead to better relaxation, and more options to match with any furniture possibilities. My dad had given me a pretty good budget, so I wasn't much worried about the prices, I was more worried about whether or not we'd ever agree.

The arguing continued as we paced up and down the aisles of the store, looking at the cute little mock-rooms. Quinn finally decided to give in with good grace, so long as there was one filled condition; there was artwork on the walls. Now, don't get me wrong, I respected artists, and loved the idea of permanent expression, but I just felt that if you covered the paint that you'd so painstakingly picked out, it was moot point. Maybe that's what Quinn had wanted anyway.

I had an internal debate for a couple of minutes, actually taking out my cell and considering calling Finn (though ultimately deciding against it, because he was clueless in this area), before giving in too. This _was_ a compromise after all.

We picked out deep and rich paint colors, along with shades that were barely visible because they were so light; we'd wanted variation. After much more debate, we picked out three pictures. One was a photograph (which I had absolutely insisted on), it was of one of my favorite places in the world, Lake George, NY, and it was taken from the shore of a beach, looking out past a dock, with the water and the Adirondack mountains shining in the sun (cliché, but still beautiful). The second was a painting (Quinn's choice), and it depicted the great dunes of Egypt, and the Sahara desert. It would have been an ugly picture, had it not been for the breath-takin contrast of the colors of the sand and the sky, with it clearly being a sunset. The final piece, was one that we'd unanimously decided on. It was just an abstract sketch. No colors, no description, not even a signature. It left you guessing everything about it, which was obviously the artist's intention. And I had to give them credit; it worked.

We picked out a few little accessories for the room, along with a couple of pieces of furniture, paid the (surprisingly low – I love you, Ikea) bill, and were on our merry way. To celebrate the occasion, we spent the car ride home singing every song that we could think of at the tops of our lungs. Good therapeutic methods.

As we began to tape off the walls of my room for painting, I looked over at Quinn to see her glowing. It felt good to bring happiness to such a sad soul. I hummed a simple melodic tune, and soon heard her join in with an improv harmony. I started tapping my foot on the floor, and she started snapping. Before I knew it, we were mock-ballroom dancing all over the room, scattering newspaper (to keep the floor safe from paint) everywhere, and belting out a simple do-re-mi song to each other.

We were being stupid, and we were having fun. Best thing I'd done all day.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

It was so nice, you wouldn't believe. Now, don't get me wrong or anything; I really cared about Kurt and all, but he could be a little high-maintenance. It was one of the things that I found really cute sometimes, but it felt really relaxing to just back off of it for just one day. Puck and I were at my house, playing on my Xbox, and I was kicking his ass.

We were shouting insults at each other (my mom had gone out), and actually got into a shove fight over the game. It was all just fun though – no punches or anything. Man, I could beat him in cyber-space, but he really had the upper hand in real life. I know I was taller and all, but that dude was _ripped_. He had me pinned on the floor in a second, and I struggled for a few moments, then just gave up.

"Say it," he insisted.

"Nope," I'd tried to mime zipping my lips, before I realized that I couldn't move my hands because he was grabbing my wrists and holding them to the floor.

"Say it. _Now,_" he wasn't getting pissed or anything; in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You're more badass. Happy now?" I said, as he let go, smirking, and I sat up. I rubbed my wrists, and he gave an approving nod. "Dude, harsh much," I complained.

"Heh, all's fair in video games and chicks," he shrugged.

I kinda tensed at his words, probably 'girl' mostly. Man, am I stupid. Of course, even Puck being Puck, he noticed my flinch. He raised an eyebrow when he caught my eye, and I looked away, chuckling nervously. I hoisted myself back into my bean-bag chair, and picked back up the controller, only to look at the TV and realize it was off.

I looked over and saw Puck, eyebrow still raised, holding the remote in his hands. "Spill," he commanded.

"Look dude… it's nothing," I said lamely, "Like, seriously, it's no big deal,"

He just raised his eyebrow even further (which I didn't really think was possible, but, hey, I'm wrong a lot). "Yeah, you keep believing that. Now spill,"

I sighed. "Puck, have you noticed that Quinn and I aren't really around each other a lot anymore?" A look in his eyes told me that he had noticed. "Well, I'm kinda dating someone else now. I'm still gonna take care of Quinn and Baby Drizzle and stuff, but I'm not dating her anymore,"

"Oh?" his eyebrow dropped, or maybe the other one just raised to the same height, either way, his eyebrows were at the same level now. "And… uh, who are you, uh, dating?"

I sucked in a deep breath. Kurt was gonna kick my ass for this, but I had to tell Puck. He was my best friend, no matter how much of a jerk he was. I'd tell him to tell Mercedes, 'cause I knew that neither of them would tell if we didn't want them to. Besides, Quinn already knew anyways. "Kurt Hummel," I breathed out, sounding a lot less macho than I'd wanted.

He looked stunned for a second. He kinda got over it. "Cool, I guess," I raised my eyebrow at him now. He just chuckled. "I mean, I never really figured you swung that way, but, hey, who am I to judge, right?" I must have looked even more disbelieving, because he kept on talking, rolling his eyes at me. "It's no big deal, I've been known to play for that team occasionally," he shot me a dirty wink.

I kinda choked. "What? No one, not even _guys,_ can resist all of this," he gestured to his muscled arms. It was my turn to snort.

"Whatever you say man," I turned back to the game, and he turned on the TV again. We kept on playing, still firing shot after shot into each other's skulls (in the game of course). It was stupid, senseless violence, but it was fun. Funnest thing today, anyway.

* * *

(A/N): Okay, so who saw the Rocky Horror show? Because that's what made me think to mention Puck being buff. Speaking of Puck, how's about them apples? It could be a soap opera, except that, if that were the case, it would be a fail. Haha, hope you liked it, and if you did (heck, even if you didn't), REVIEW! =D =D =D P.S. did anyone notice that there was no dialog in the Kurt section? Hmm... that's odd. Who's been to Lake George? =D


	21. Scheming Schemes Together

(A/N): Setup for more drama and angst! Hopefully no more transition chapters. No Kurt or Finn (besides by mention) in this chapter. I think I'm going to change the rating to T, just for the language in all of these... haha. Hope you like it! Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: This is like adding insult to injury, people! No, I don't freaking own Glee, so stop making me say it!

* * *

(Puck's POV)

_Hot. Hot. Nice legs, ugly face. Hot. Ugly. Ooooh, damn sexy. And the lucky girl who gets to spend a night with me is…_ I walked over to the chick. She looked like she was forty or something (you don't ask; it turns them off), but she had some nice jugs. She was just standing outside of the corner store, smoking something that was obviously a little more than cigarettes.

As I approached her, I saw her eyes look me up and down, as though checking me out. As I got closer, she threw the smoke down, stomping it out. "How's it going there tiger?" she purred huskily. _Nice_. She was drunk too. Too easy.

"Well, I was _going_ to ask you to buy a drink for me, but you're obviously underage too…" I trailed off with a trademark grin, and I saw her face brighten behind her drunken haze.

"You're too sweet," she all but moaned at me. Drunk as _hell_, man. Her cheap fake nails latched themselves onto the front of my shirt. "But I don't want sweet, I want it _dirty,_" she drawled out. Like I said: too easy.

"I can handle that," I said lowly right back, smirking to myself at how much of a chick magnet I was. "Why don't we take this out back?"

She smiled at me even wider now, obviously liking the idea. She started tugging, obviously impatient. I could tell it was gonna be a good one. But of course, fate just loves screwing me over, because it was right then that my cell phone rang. I would have ignored it, but the caller id said that it was Quinn, so I kinda had to answer.

"Just a second, babe," I shot at the old lady, and she winked at me and walked around the back of the building. I flipped open my phone.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"We have a problem, Noah," she must have been serious. She only called me Noah when there was something going on. "Can I come to your house to talk?"

I hesitated for a second, really not wanting to leave the hot old lady, but she was carrying my baby and all, so I kinda owed it to her. "Sure thing. Need me to pick you up?"

"Yes please," she sounded really anxious, so I started hurrying towards my car, feeling a little bad for that Coug that would be left waiting, but not bad enough to do anything about it.

"'Kay, where should I pick you up?"

"The Hummel's," she said quietly, and I froze in my tracks for a second. _That_ was something that didn't make sense. She sensed my silence, and continued. "I'm staying there because my parents kicked me out. That's not what I need to talk about. It's a lot more complicated, so you have to prepare yourself. I don't want to have this conversation on the phone though,"

That sure did put a dramatic twist on things, what with Kurt and Finn… wait, did Quinn know about that? I really didn't want to be the one to tell her, but how could I let her stay at Kurt's house when he was dating her ex? Drama.

"I don't know how to get there,"

"I'll give you instructions as you drive. Where are you now?" She asked bossily.

I told her, and I drove as she barked commands into my ear.

When I pulled up in front of the pretty nice house, I saw Quinn run out. As soon as she shut the door, I started driving.

She looked over at me in the dark and began, "I really shouldn't tell you this. They have the upmost confidence in me. They're both being so good to me, but I can't just let this happen. I want them to be happy, but… it's just not right. They're not made for each other," she rambled.

"It's okay, Quinn, just tell me what's going on," I said slowly, trying to calm the half-crazed girl sitting next to me. I pulled off onto the shoulder of the road to show her that I was listening. "Take your time,"

"I can't tell you, I really, _really_, can't. But I have to. It needs to stop. Oh gosh…" she trailed off again, looking really worried.

"Quinn, while you try and piece together some thoughts, there's something important that I need to tell you," she looked startled by that piece of information, and worried that she might not get a chance to talk. Seeing her face I supplied, "Maybe we should say what we need to say at the same time. Let's just cut the crap. You tell me your issue, I'll tell you mine, 'kay?"

She nodded. I counted to three on my fingers. As the last finger went up, I heard it. "Finn and Kurt are dating," only problem was, it hadn't only come from my mouth.

* * *

(Quinn's POV)

There was a shocked silence in the car. "You knew?" he asked quietly.

"_You_ knew?" I asked, absolutely shocked that he was aware of the situation. Good gossip must travel fast.

"Yeah, Finn told me. Like, earlier today," he mumbled. "I wanted to tell you once I knew that you were staying at Kurt's. I thought that maybe you didn't know, and you would like freak out when you found out,"

"Well, I am freaking out, Noah! This can't happen! I feel bad for sleeping with you and dumping it on Finn, but I need him! He's willing to help me out, but he can't be gay!" I cried out desperately, trying to get him to understand.

"He's bi," he corrected under his breath.

"Whatever he is, he needs to be mine," I hated the way that the words came out. Kurt had been so good to me; _too_ good, but I just couldn't let this happen. It was against the way of God. And I needed Finn. We were made for each other, and we needed to get that back. I needed a plan.

"Noah, I know that you care about me," I said slowly, making sure that my words were understood. "And if you care about me, you'll want to make me happy. Finn makes me happy. Finn with Kurt does not. We need to break them up," the words made me sound so horrible, so shallow. They tasted like poison on my tongue, but I just couldn't bring myself to take them back, even if I'd had the ability to.

I saw him nod. He wasn't agreeing to the opinion that they needed to break up, merely that he would help me. That was one thing that I loved about Puck; he was always there for me, no matter what a crappy thing I wanted him to do.

I leaned in closer and planted a small kiss on his cheek, and I saw his ears go red. "Thank you Noah," I whispered, then regained my composure. "To break them up, we need _both_ of them to stop being committed. They both need to like someone else. I will lovingly provide the distraction for Finn. I will try to seduce him, whether or not it works. It will plant a seed of doubt, no matter what,"

I could see the question in his eyes, wondering what we were going to do about Kurt. "And that, Noah, is where you come in. I need you to seduce Kurt. Use your full charm, do everything that you can. Fit the whole romantic bill. And in payment for doing that, you can sleep with him, if you can get him," I flinched at my own words, but I knew that they were the ones that would inspire Noah. He was a sex-crazed maniac, and if that was an option for him, he'd go all out for it.

Maybe Noah and Kurt would work out (that was a pathetic and far-fetched excuse for what I was doing, and I knew it.), but, either way, Finn and I would be together. That was what mattered. They'd both get over it, in time.

"But neither of them can know about the plan, so be discreet, okay, Noah?" I saw his eyes glimmer evilly, and I knew he was in.

I knew how to play both the victim, and the villain, and I played the latter surprisingly well. I hated it, but I could do it. It was time to break up the dynamic duo that had caused me so much pain; Finn and Kurt.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry, I'm kinda tired, and this is kinda filler, kinda set up, so it's not exactly the best chapter. What is it with Glee and the whole every other week thing now? it's kinda taking away a lot of my inspiration! Love you all, review with your thoughts/opinions/suggestions to make the story better in the end. =D


	22. Selfish and Recurring

(A/N): SOOOOOOOO sorry that it's so short. Haven't done one this short since the very first chapter. I really feel like a failure. Sorry... again. It's show week for my performing group, so all of the chapters uploaded this week will be pretty short, and very late. Because of their length, most of them will probably just be the emotions behind what's going on, so that I can save the action for longer and later chapters. Once again, I'm so sorry, and I'll try to make everything concrete, and not JUST filler. The show will be worth it though =D. Oh yeah, and that being said, there may not be chapters on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I'll try though. Read, review, ENJOY =D

Disclaimer: It aint mine, Foo!

* * *

(Quinn's POV)

I knew it was a bad decision. A very, _very_ stupid and selfish one. And yet… I just couldn't bring myself to regret it. I needed Finn, and that was the only excuse I had. I saw the way that they looked at each other; it mad me want to let out a huge '_awwwwww'_ and vomit at the same time. They thought I didn't notice the secret smiles they sent each other at the dinner table, or the way that they would play footsy under the table.

But… I did notice. And, in a way, it broke my heart. I hadn't been good enough for Finn, and – apparently – Kurt had. It just wasn't fair. I deserved a second chance to make Finn happy, because I knew that I could make him much happier than Kurt ever could. They couldn't love the same way that we could; they couldn't have a family. Finn deserved that chance also, so it was only fair – to all of us – that I was doing this.

Of course I left out whether or not it was fair for Kurt – who'd never even kissed someone before Finn. It would be so unfair to steal away what had finally, after so many years of waiting, become his. But, honestly, I didn't care. Finn and I deserved (and were made for) each other, so I was going to do what I had to. And none of that was even mentioning the fact that it was wrong for two men to fall in love.

I couldn't share that fact with anyone in the Hummel household, because I would be out on my butt, but I still thought it. It said in the Bible, clear as day, that homosexuality was wrong, and so it was. That was how simple everything seemed to me. If Kurt wanted to go against God, he could do that, but not with my Finn. Finn was kind hearted and good, and not worthy of Satan's wrath. I, once again, didn't consider the fact that Kurt was loving and caring, and had taken me under his wing.

I also didn't really consider the concept that they could have fallen in love, and stepping into a perfectly good relationship like that was also worthy of H-E-Double-Hockey-Stick. I suppose I really just chose to ignore any of the facts that would in any way contradict my decisions.

Like I said, it was a stupid and selfish decision, and one that I would make a million times over without ever giving it a second thought.

* * *

(Puck's POV)

She was being evil. She knew it, I knew it, and I'm pretty sure that her precious God knew it too. Kurt and Finn were freaking happy together – what was so damn wrong with that? And her, coming to _me,_ the one that she knew was in love with her, to ask her to get her boyfriend back, knowing that I couldn't say no. Well, that was just a bitchy thing to do.

If I hadn't fallen head over heels for her (and if she wasn't pregnant, of course) I would have kicked her ass. But when she looked at me with those doe eyes, and her little hands on her stomach – on _our_ baby – well, I was powerless. What she was doing was wrong, but I was no better – just going along with it. But what the hell was I supposed to do about it?

I could have stood up to her, told her to get Finn back by herself, and to leave me out of it, but I just couldn't. I could have told her that I wasn't going to break up a happy couple, and try and seduce the virgin who was so innocent that it was verging on pathetic. Hell, I could have said that I was going to warn Finn and Kurt if she didn't swear to give it up. But… I didn't – I _couldn't_.

Not only was it because Kurt Hummel had a nice ass that I totally wouldn't mind tapping, but because I was doing it for her. I'd do anything for her, and she freaking knew it. That was what made her so evil; making a boy that was in love with her do her disgusting bidding.

I really shouldn't have put up with it; I was Puckzilla, no chick intimidated me! I had all the power, all the chicks, and the nicest guns. I did, but I shouldn't have.

Wow, all of these "should'ves" and "could'ves" but no actual solutions or regret or anything.

That was because I knew that it was a bad decision, and a stupid one at that. But all of that being said, it was a decision that I could and would make a million times over without giving it a second thought.

* * *

(A/N): Isn't Quinn just little miss Bible. I'm hating her here, but I'm hoping that I'll have her seek enlightenment. I'm not sure though. I think I'm going to write another Fanfic. None of you will possibly EVER guess what it's for, until, of course, I upload the first chapter. Sorry again for the shortness, nothing to be done about it now - I'm already neglecting my piles of homework for this.


	23. Grass Is Greener On My Side for Once

(A/N): Another short one. Kinda filler, even though I said no more. Sorry about that. I wrote a one-shot, which contributed to my not doing a long chapter. I was at the theatre from 5 to 10, so don't judge. Hope you like it; you come back to your favorite couple! Haha =D Read, review, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I have no RECORDED proof that I own Glee, so I technically don't. Rest assured, I have telepathic control over the writers and producers, so I'm really the Head Boss minus the title.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Life was treating me pretty well; most things made me smile just to think about. Granted, there _were_ some events and occurrences that fractionally darkened my happy days, but I tried not to dwell on them too much; I tried to look past them or help to cure them.

Finn qualified into the 'happy' category in nearly every aspect of himself. The was he looked at me, the intimate ways he touched me, the small kisses he gave me when no one was looking… heck, even the way that he _breathed_ around me was enough to make me feel like the luckiest and happiest person ever to live. I could only hope that I made Finn even slightly as happy as he made me daily.

Quinn, surprisingly, also fit into that happy category – something that I wouldn't have dreamed of a few weeks ago. She was always there to talk to at home, someone to laugh with, relate to. Someone who knew how to read Finn, and was always seemingly happy to see me. It made me feel so good to know that she was responding well to the way that I was trying to treat her.

Sometimes it did make me feel awkward – the way that she'd send me weird, calculating looks, or mumble to herself about who knows what. But she was doing exceptionally well given her current situation, and I had to give her credit for that. She was also coping pretty well with the idea (and realistic situation) of Finn and I as a couple. It was nice to know that she cared about each of us enough to just let us be happy.

One of the things that made me sad was the fact that I was growing away from my other friends. Mercedes and I only talked through text (if at all) these days, outside of school. Tina was too busy staring at Artie, and me at Finn for either of us to make much contact that involved actual thinking. I wasn't too sad that I was getting very little of Rachel, though. She was still sending Finn longing looks, but he seemed to have eyes only for me, and that was good enough.

Part of me was also very sad that Finn and I had to stay a secret – for both of our sakes'. More his than mine, but still. It hurt me inside that we couldn't walk down the hallways hand in hand, or kiss before we left for class. It was depressing that we couldn't go on actual dates, or he couldn't pull out my chair for me at the lunch. We couldn't even go steady, because matching rings would be too obvious.

Considering everything in the situation, though, I'd take what I had any day.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Damn, was my life great or what? I had a hot boyfriend, an accepting mother, the second greatest (Kurt) male voice in Glee club, and I was popular. Maybe not as popular as two months ago, but enough for me to be happy. Some things really sucked, but I guess I just kinda shoved through for the positive, y'know?

Kurt was amazing. He had such a cool head about all of this baby-gate drama, and Quinn staying with him. They were actually getting along really well, way better than I could have expected anyway. He was so supportive, so sweet, and a _really_ good kisser. He was like, the best. Maybe he'd taken a class or something… stupid thought, ignore me.

My mom was being so chill about me being… well, me. She claimed that she already knew and all, but I think that it was a surprise, and she was just taking it all in stride. She was so awesome that way. She told me that she'd accept me no matter what, and I was kinda counting on that. I could actually tell her about my day with Kurt…. and that really rocked – having someone on the outside of the situation looking out for me and all.

Kurt may have had me beat in the vocals department, but I still got a bunch of leads, which made me really happy, and really exhausted. It was so much fun singing in Glee, and it was especially whenever Kurt and I get to sing together, 'cause it was like we're sharing our own inside joke or something, because only Quinn and Puck knew about us, and they both wouldn't tell anyone.

I was also a football stud, which didn't hurt with the whole popularity thing. I had a lot of friends. Some of them were only those people who hung around me just to get some of my popularity, but others really cared, and that was just totally awesome.

The main hitch in all of this was just the fact that Kurt and I were, like, I secret. I really didn't get why Kurt wanted that. Wasn't he supposed to be the one who was out and proud? If so, then why the hell was he hiding in the closet? I'd never get chicks. Or Kurt. I'd never get chicks and Kurt (same difference really).

But, if I really looked at it all, I'd pick what I actually had any day.

* * *

(A/N): Hope you liked it. Check out my Meet the Robinsons Fanfic! I'll try and get the one that I was PLANNING on writing up soon. Love you all, review giving suggestions and constructive criticism. I read them all, even if I don't have time to reply.


	24. The Obvious and Scary Answer

(A/N): Kinda fluff, kinda foreshadowing. Lots o' sweetness and fluff, comfort, all that crap. I'm angry at myself. No angst here. I hate you, you self-writing story! Haha, hope you like it. I'm exhausted and brain dead, so if it sucks, blame it on the lack of sleep. Once again, story takes priority over homework. Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: If you own Glee and you know it, clap your hands! *silence* Now what does that tell ya?

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

It was during one of our nightly make-out sessions that I finally decided to voice a few of my concerns to Finn. I knew that this would probably kill the moment, but communication was key, and I really needed to make him aware of anything that I thought could or would affect our relationship in any way. It may not be exactly what he wanted to hear, but I needed someone to talk to, and Quinn was out of the picture, because she was involved.

I used my fingers that were already wrapped tightly into his hair to pull away slightly. Finn obviously didn't want to loose contact, so I had to pull harder actually get our lips to stop touching. Even then, Finn just kissed down my jaw, his fingers tracing soft patterns on my sides.

"Finn," I gasped out, clutching at him, while trying to resist the feelings that were flooding through my hormone-filled body. He just mumbled something incoherent into my skin. He started to suck on my sensitive flesh, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I gave in again.

"Finn, I need to talk to you,"

"'m listening," he muttered into me, still not pulling away.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and shoved lightly, trying to make him get the message. Thank God he was smart enough to understand. He leaned away from me, our legs still intertwined on the couch. He gave me and impatient look with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms. I took that as confirmation to begin speaking.

"Finn, I've been kind of worried lately… about a few things: what's going on… where things stand?" It all came out sounding like I question. I saw him pale considerably at my words, and his arms went slack. "Finn, it's nothing that you've done. I'm just curious about a few things…"

He relaxed visibly, and – of course (being Finn) – started to ask questions. "Like… what? Am I doing anything wrong? Are you okay? Is anyone picking on you? Because, I swear to God, I'll kick their asses Kurt,"

I chuckled a bit at his nervousness. "No, Finn, you're doing everything completely _right_. I'm fine – currently anyway – and I'm being pretty much left alone at school," I said 'pretty much' because I would have been lying if I said that I hadn't gotten any threats or been tripped in the cafeteria. But I was above such petty complaints. "I just have a couple of questions and concerns,"

He looked a bit confused. Hm, maybe I was talking to fast. "First, I'll say my concerns," he nodded slightly at that, so I continued. "Okay, so, Finn… I've been seeing Quinn looking at you a lot lately. Like _looking_ at you," Dammit, I sounded like the jealous, paranoid girlfriend.

He considered that for a moment. "Kurt, it's okay. Of course she's looking at me. I _am_ her baby's father after all," I could feel the wince on my face, and tried to cover it up, but I'm pretty sure that he saw it, because he pressed on quickly, "And she's probably kind of confused, and… I guess I'm kinda like her only support system nowadays… y'know?"

I tried not to look offended. "I suppose that I sort of know what you mean. I'm sorry if I sound jealous – I'm just not used to having anyone, and I don't want to loose you. Especially not to _her_… again," the pain was obvious on the last word, and I saw his face soften.

He wrapped his arms lightly around me. "Don't worry. I'm yours – you've left a permanent mark on me, Mr. Hummel," I shoved him slightly in embarrassment. "What? You have,"

I just shook my head and pulled him closer, loving the tingling feeling that having him so close gave me. "So… you have any more concerns?"

I looked up at him, gauging how he was feeling. "Well… I have noticed something else. I could be totally off – my ego giving me the wrong impression," I sounded hesitant and disbelieving, even to my own ears. He looked at me, nudging me to keep me going.

"Well, I'm sure that I must be imagining it. But, if you must know, I've been seeing Noah Puckerman looking at me a lot lately. It's – quite frankly – creeping me out. Sometimes I'll see him looking at me like he's calculating, others like he's angry, and sometimes (and here's where the 'creepy' part comes in), he looks at me like I'm something to eat,"

Finn's mouth was hanging open, and he was looking off into space. I continued, trying to cover up my little outburst of the frightening truth that I'd been noticing. "But, of course, that can't be right. Puck is straight, so I'm just imagining it – going crazy or something. Right?" I looked to him questioningly and hopefully.

"Uhm… actually no," I panicked at his words. "Puck's bi. He told me when I told him," I just stared at him, and he got that '_oh sh*t'_ look on his face. "Hehe, guess I didn't mention that. He was totally cool with us, and he said that he's bi too, because he's too much of a manwhore or something to just stick to girls. Or something like that anyway," he just shrugged like it was no big deal.

But it was a big deal. It was a big deal because I'd seen Puck staring at Elena Salins the same way two weeks before she'd left for her 'nine month vacation from school.'

He seemed to sense my fear. "Don't worry, Kurt. Puck's my boy – he would never do anything with the person that I was dating. _Ever_," He seemed to have the utmost confidence it that statement, so I fractionally relaxed.

"Okay, Finn. Now that those things are settled, I just have one question for you: am I your boyfriend?"

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Of course he was. We were dating – we made out, we hung out with each other's families (well, mostly just with his), and we talked about our feelings and mushy crap like that. He was the guy for me – I was pretty much sure of that, no matter how cliché that sounded (that's another word that I learned from Rachel).

Of course we were; it was obvious and I'm pretty sure that both of us wanted that. But… when he put it like that – like I was his, like he owned me – it made me panic. I wasn't ready for any of that-that… I don't know… just any of it! I'd always been the boyfriend. The tough, dominant one (granted, I'd only been dating chicks before), I'd always been 'the boyfriend.' And, though I knew that he hadn't meant it that way, I just couldn't even begin to consider him being 'the boyfriend.'

Of course there could be two 'boyfriends,' as was obvious by our current position (hands locked together, legs a big tangle, faces inches apart), but I wasn't always the clearest thinker as a teen. I kinda took everything literally and straight to heart – not the smart route.

But… Kurt was – in some ways – the brave one, the tough one, the leader. He'd stood through day after day of brutal torture from his peers for years; never cracking or breaking, or punching out one of the idiots on the team (like I _so_ would have done). He could totally just step into a situation and own the place – it was sorta in his nature or something.

Kurt had had dignity when I'd told him about my feelings. He hadn't flung himself at me or anything – he'd been very calm and collected. I really admired all that. Kurt was amazing. Kurt was perfect. Kurt was mine. And… I was his.

"Of course you're my boyfriend, Kurt,"

* * *

(A/N): Haha, didn't even reread it once. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to go back through later. Sleep deprivation. Systems failing... AND I CRASH! Love you all! Hope you liked it. Reviews make you my best friend.


	25. In It to Win It

(A/N): Advanced and sincere apologies for lateness and crappiness. Blame it on brain-deadness. Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclamer: Nuh-uh! I _so_ don't own it. MOOOOMMMM! She said I owned it again! And we all know that I don't, so BLAH!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

God, oh God, please make him look away. There he is. Just sitting in History. Staring at me. _Again._ Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I may have thought that I was paranoid a couple of days ago, but now I knew that it was more. He really _was_ looking at me, and not in a good way.

Well, define 'good' I guess. It did not look like a look that would make me feel safe – just the opposite. That was the kind of intense gaze that told me instinctually to run and hide – to throw up my arms to shield my face. It was the kind that told you curl up into a ball and beg for mercy. Or maybe it was a look that told you to go up and ask Puck what the heck his problem was.

Okay, so maybe not so much the last one for me. I'm kind of a wimp when it comes to Puck. He was terrifying – and, I mean, could you blame me? He'd tortured me my entire school life. He was always bigger and stronger than me, always the one on the throwing side of the slushie facial. Sure, he was learning a little bit more in Glee, but not enough for him to cut it out.

And back to where I was; he's staring at me. Just freaking look at someone else you creeper! What are you doing? Why do you look like you're thinking – since when have you been able to do that? I'd told Finn, but he'd kind of blown it off. The only thing that I'd gathered from that encounter was that Puck _was_ bisexual, and that wasn't a comforting fact.

It put me even more in the crosshairs. I was irresistible (oh shut up; if you were as cute as me, you'd get it), and I couldn't blame the boy for staring. If only he wasn't looking at me like a lion looking at a wounded antelope. Because, quite frankly, that was exactly what it reminded me of – sorry, I watched too many of those shows on Animal Planet where the cute little antelope ends up dinner.

I stood up, adjusting my bag on my shoulder, chatting idly with Mercedes while the bell rang, signaling passing periods. When I started walking towards the door, I saw Puck move to. I could have sworn that he was pacing his footsteps to match mine – but, how was I supposed to prove that to anyone?

We reached the door at the same time, Mercedes having favored walking with Tina at that point (we're all rocky right now; don't ask me. It's girl drama, and while I may be an honorary girl, I never will completely understand all of their hormones and mood swings.). There was an awkward moment of hesitation on both of our parts, each signaling for the other to go through first.

He stopped moving and gesturing and just looked down at me. My breath caught in my throat. Wow, he really did have amazing eyes… _snap out of it, Kurt_. He chuckled a bit, then made a wide sweeping movement with his arms, holding the door for me. I glanced up at him through my eyebrows, then back down. I walked out of the door, under his outstretched arms.

He walked up quickly behind me, matching my pace for a second, shooting sideways looks at me. Then, he turned to go down a different hallway. But before he left, he shot me a quick wink (which was, at that point, not that strange), and a small wave of his left hand. That was strange. What was even more strange was my reaction.

I just stood there for a minute, before remembering where I was, and hurrying to my next class. My heart was beating all too fast, and my cheeks were burning a very obvious and bright red. My hand crossed my body to rub my left arm uncomfortably. I pulled a little bit at the collar of my Gucci shirt, trying to make my flushed skin cool down.

I smiled at myself as I sat down, not even remembering getting into class, or what class it was. I heard Mr. Schuester start talking, so I safely assumed that I was in Spanish. I was so unaware of my surroundings, wondering what Puck was doing that I didn't even notice when note landed on my desk. I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see Finn looking at me, then at the note, then back at me. Obviously, he wanted me to read it.

Sighing, I picked it up and read it. '_You seem distracted,'_ well he sure was right about that. I kept reading, _'Wanna talk after school? I'm always there for you!'_ there were a few cute little drawings and his sloppy signature, signed with x's and o's. I held the note to my heart briefly (being overly cliché and dramatic) then let my hand fall.

In all of my consideration about Puck, I hadn't remembered Finn. Yeah, Finn, my boyfriend, the sweet, sensitive, caring, athletic one. The one that cared enough to drop me a silly little note with no real need to. The one that would always be there for support. The one that I was neglecting for thoughts of Puck.

I had no right to be thinking about any other boys that way, _especially_ Puck, bad boy extraordinaire, Finn's _best friend_. Just because he shot me a look, it didn't mean anything. I couldn't just be that fickle, jumping from one interest to another; I was in with Finn for the long run, so I needed to start acting like it.

* * *

(Puck's POV)

Whatever stupid ghost or puppet master or whatever tried to (and kinda did) posses me earlier was kinda a jerk. I'd just been acting on Quinn's (the Queen Bitch Bee in my head) orders. I'd been looking at Kurt, sending some subtle (yeah, I can do that too) messages. He'd looked a little freaked out, but who wouldn't be excited to have badass Puckzilla staring at them?

That should have been enough – not laying it on too thick – just looking at him like that. But of course, my idiot body was taking a whole different route. It had gone in for closer contact, probably scaring the little girly-boy off. Damnit. If only I had thought with my head, rather than my… you can fill in the blank.

But something more that just my usual self-confidence and cockiness had filled me when we were so close. It was… guilt, I guess. I'd kinda been screwing Finn over from the start – sleeping with his girl (who I _was_ in love with, in all fairness to me), making him deal with her parents anger, and now I was trying to steal his freaking boyfriend. Steal him _for_ said girlfriend.

That was jacked up. I felt pretty sorry for the tall (and still lovable) idiot who I call my best friend. I really didn't deserve his trust and friendship, but I took it anyway. I took what I could get because I was selfish. I know it wasn't fair, or right, or morale, or whatever. But I was a stupid punk teenager. Who was I supposed to care about besides myself?

I guess – if I was being honest (that would be for _once_ in my life) – I would say that I'd felt more than just the usual, and the guilt. I felt kinda… I'm not sure, a tug on my gut or something. When I was staring at Kurt, I'd realized his pretty eyes, and his shiny, sprayed back hair. That wasn't good. I couldn't get… I'm not sure… a crush or something. That was against the 'Puck' code – the one that said that I was a player and nothing else.

And I wouldn't do that to Finn. Like I said, I'm really jacking his life up right now, so I shouldn't go all anti-Puck on his first boyfriend. That was just messed up. Then again, I was kinda a messed up dude. But… I had to do what Quinn said. I loved her so much, and she mattered so much.

I'd told her that I'd do this, and so I would, no matter how stupid I KNEW it was. Because I was in it with Quinn for the long run, and I needed to act like it.

* * *

(A/N): Probably won't even remember writing this tomorrow. Love you all, review if you love me back.


	26. Misunderstandings are Fun

(A/N): Ugh, short short short! Deal with it, I was almost to tired to update. I was right - I didn't remember writing last nights, and I probably won't remember this one either. Did anyone notice my epic fail in the last chapter? I felt like just leaving it because it was a respectable fail, and I had a lot on my mind. Love you all, thank you for reviewing - it makes my day and means the world to me! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: You say yes, I say no! (that was to the tune of 'Hello Goodbye' FYI) so basically, i'm right! It's not mine. Glee belongs to some lucky jerks.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Man, was it good to see a smiling face. Granted, it wasn't the one that I'd wanted to see, but I'd take it. Quinn did have a nice smile, and I was glad that I got to see it. She was sitting in Spanish across the room from me, just doodling idly on her paper. I'd caught her gaze when I'd looked up from trying to get Kurt to read my note. The last thing I'd seen was his smiling face, so I'd turned.

And it was another smile; Quinn's! Everyone was grinning all around today, how awesome is that? I wanted to be part of it, so I pulled my goofiest, lopsided grin. Quinn just giggled all girly and delicate and looked away, blushing. She was such a cute friend – kind of there just to make you smile whenever you were down (or not down, like this case).

I looked back to Kurt, trying to share that happy moment with him, only to see him staring off into a different direction, his face looking all twisted and concentrating. I followed his gaze to see him look at Puck… now that was trippy. Why would _Kurt_ be looking at _Puck_? I knew that – apparently – Puck had been looking at Kurt, but since when was the opposite true too?

Oh damnit! Did Puck bully Kurt again? Because – swear to God – I would have totally kicked his ass. No one messes with Kurt, at least not without doing the same to me (though I'd probably prefer to just skip any beatings at all…). I was, like, fuming. I turned back to Quinn, and she looked kinda freaked out by my face.

The bell rang – dang, how did a class go by that fast? – and I stood up, about to go and kick the crap out of Puck. Quinn was suddenly right in front of me, and her hands were on my upper arms.

"Finn," she said in warning, seeing how angry I looked. I tried to get back, but she was pretty strong, you know, for a pregnant chick and all. She firmly led me through the halls, into the Glee room. I remembered that it was lunch right now. "Sit," she commanded, pointing a manicured (Kurt's work, probably) nail at one of the dozens of chairs.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kick Puck's ass," she looked really scared at that.

"And, uh… what do you mean? I mean, why?" she was talking fast…

"I'm pretty sure that he's been doing some things to Kurt…" she paled.

"Like… like what?"

"Like… like, bullying him and stuff. Like being a jerk. Like deserving a swift kick in the ass," Quinn kinda relaxed at my words, and I got curious. Since when was that good news? I didn't really think about it.

"It'll be okay. I know for a fact that Puck hasn't messed with Kurt recently," she said calmly, walking over to where I sat, rubbing my arm to make me chill.

Man, I sure was glad that I had a friend like her. And I was glad that she'd been okay with being _just_ friends, not an item or whatever. I'm really glad she got that so easy.

* * *

(Quinn's POV)

"Really? I mean, you're sure?" He was obviously trying not to sound too anxious, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, Finn. He told me himself that he's going to try to be nicer," I gave him a sinisterly sweet smile.

"That's good. But… I don't know, I'm not sure if we can exactly trust Puck… you know?" yes, I knew. I knew exactly what I was risking by putting him in this mission. I knew that he might snap and tell someone, but I was sure that his faith in me would prevail, and he would stick with the trickery route.

"You don't have to trust him, just go by one of the greatest rules; innocent until proven guilty. You have no way of knowing that Puck did anything to Kurt, unless you have physical evidence, or one of them told you… wait, neither of them _did_ tell you… did they?"

He shook his head. "Well then, just give it some time. Things will clear up. You'll make it," I patted his hand, just wanting more of the contact with him that I missed so dearly.

I was so shocked that he was so thick. I was so obviously flirting. I was really glad that he was such a gullible and open target.

* * *

(A/N): Stupid, fluff, I don't give a *beep* love you all, hope you liked it regardless of the crappiness. Even smaller chance of update tomorrow, but I'll give it a shot. Review please!


	27. Mission Impossible? Check

(A/N): I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK! *creepy voice from that one scary movie that no one knows the name of, but everyone quotes* DARE YOU BELIEVE YOUR EYES! Well, you'd better, because you need to start reading. I'm so sorry I missed so long. I think it was a week. I just needed a break. Some serious stuff happened, but I came out stronger on the other side. Hope you like it, I'm gonna try to make up for lost time in the next few chapters. None of them will be under 1,500 words *holds out pinky for pinky promise* NOW GET READING! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: *Puts gun to head and pulls trigger* a rough interpretation is that I still do not own Glee. Yeah, it's sad enough to get me suicidal =D

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Pace to the left ten steps, turn, and to the right for another ten, then turn and start over. That was all that I could do in the confined space of my bedroom. Quinn was showering, and I heard her softly singing Madonna to herself, so I figured she was too far off for me to be noticed.

Two weeks. That was how long I had let this insanity continue. Two weeks too long, I may add. All of those little looks, my momentary infatuation, and then the crashing reality; over and over again – DAILY! Puck was just… Puck. No other descriptions necessary. I knew what all of those little looks were about, and I knew what any feelings might lead to. I disregarded them – typical behavior for me.

This was all going to stop – as soon as humanly possible. Finn and I had been dating for about a month, and he was absolutely the best. Every day, he treated me like royalty, and like the most precious gift he'd ever received. He'd been perfect to me – and to Quinn for that matter. He was running himself ragged, what with him spending at least a little bit of time with me every day, then going off to work for two hours at Sheets and Things.

He'd promised to take care of Quinn (and still be there for me) and he was filling that duty almost scarily well. He never showed any sign of not intending to keep up on that promise perfectly. He was so devoted and sweet, and he'd brought in the wonderful girl who was now one of my best friends – Quinn. Yeah, I'd hated her just a couple of weeks ago, but we were absolutely hitting it off.

She was absolutely wonderful. She was so completely nice to both Finn and I (though I knew it was still a tender spot) and she never gave up a chance to gossip and giggle with me. She was even developing – dare I say it – _fashion sense!_ That girl had been trapped in the Cheerios' uniform for too long, and I felt like my pupil had nearly become the master – with the right instruction of course.

She helped out with dinner, she was overly polite, quick to compliment, and extremely intelligent (though not in chemistry – we were tutoring each other in different subjects). She was like a sister, one that used to make out with my boyfriend, but I'd take it. She seemed completely over Finn, and that was a relief. Things were so casual and comfortable around her, and it made me overjoyed to think about.

We'd even gone out to dinner with her and Puck the other night, all of us, just four best friends, chilling at Bread Stix. Oh gosh… dinner. The more I thought about it, the more I blushed.

While we'd been sitting at the table, I'd gone through extreme embarrassment, and I still felt violated to think about it. I'd just been sitting at the booth, across from Puck, diagonal from Quinn (obviously next to Finn), and I'd felt something on my thigh. Ugh, I'd jumped hard enough to disturb the items on the table. I had just been so shocked… so not used to it.

Once I got my bearings, I'd noticed that it was just Finn's hand, casually giving me sweet and intimate contact in a public place (though out of view of any prying eyes). Puck had eyed me suspiciously, and Quinn just skeptically, but the conversation's flow just went along without much of a hitch. That is, until I felt something else.

I felt another touch (though this one not nearly as intimate). It was Puck, pushing his feet against mine. What the hell? He kept on nudging at my feet, encouraging them to – oh God, forgive my sins – play footsie… like I said before: what the hell? He'd grown increasingly flirtatious over the past while, but this was just too much. Two hot guys, both of them flirting subtly (or not so subtly, depending on your view), completely unaware that the other was.

What was Puck doing? He was just so… ugh! So annoying, so rude, so obnoxious, so handsome! Wait… I didn't just say that. Not a chance. It was a misspeaking, that's all. It all so slipped out; I hadn't meant it. I'd just been saying everything in my mind… not that that was on my mind or anything! Because it _so_ wasn't. Psssh, yeah right! In your _dreams!_ Or mine… no, no, not going there.

Oh dammit, who was I kidding? I was developing a little crush on the bad boy Puck. Finn's best friend. Pretty much his brother. Great. Feelings for my boyfriend's brother. Now that wasn't wrong or immoral at all. I mean, those feelings were _nothing_ compared to those I had for Finn… but they were enough to unnerve me. It scared me; these were dangerous waters to be swimming in.

I was head-over-heels for Finn, I'd known that for months… but this was new, exciting, unknown. And off limits. I had a boyfriend. A loving, devoted, cute one. Puppydog cute. And even _thinking_ cheating thoughts was like giving him a kick in the happy parts. And you just don't kick puppydogs.

I just needed some time to mull through all of this; to either find a way to get rid of my feelings for Puck, or embrace them and move on. Or… you could get rid of your feelings for Finn…

No, not going to happen. I'd wanted him forever. More than forever. Before I was born, even. Ugh, if only there was a way to know for sure… But wait! There was! The second I'd kissed Finn, I'd felt my world changing, so if I kissed Puck and felt similar things… woah, hold up there tiger. No way in hell is Finn going to let you kiss Puck. It wasn't even an option… unless…

I had to enlist the help of my best friend; Quinn, you're help is now necessary. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to distract Finn long enough for me to try out Puck.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I know she'd told me Puck was leaving Kurt alone and everything… but I just couldn't shake this feeling. It was one of those feelings that were just really strong… and really weird. Maybe I was just noticing some weird stuff, and taking it the wrong way… or maybe it was real and something to worry about.

When I'd been messing with Kurt the other night, trying to drive him crazy, touching his thigh, I'd noticed something. After he got over the first kinda like 'woah' moment, he'd just been glaring at Puck. Okay… did he really think I was Puck? Puck wouldn't ever touch that close to his banana cannon, so why would he think it was Puck? I was sitting next to him, and Puck was all the way over there… so huh?

And then… I'm not sure, Kurt was just always so jumpy around me nowadays. I could tell he still liked me and all – the make out sessions were still pretty hot – but he was… not all there, y'know? Like he was in a different world. And it's hard not to pay attention to someone when their tongue is halfway down your throat… but maybe not for him.

You know what? I bet Puck _was_ beating up Kurt again, and Puck had lied to Quinn, and threatened Kurt to keep it quiet! That was totally what had happened! That was why Kurt got all jumpy and freaked out whenever Puck came up, and why Quinn seemed to sure that Puck was leaving Kurt alone. That little punk! Who was he to mess with our dynamic (I'm reading dictionaries now… awesome, right?), and throw all of us off?

I decided to talk about it with Kurt first, just to make sure. Nothing looks worse and is more embarrassing than when you make big mistakes that make you seem like an overprotective paranoid control freak. Okay, mental checklist: Talk to Kurt (not done yet), talk to Quinn (same), and beat the crap out of Puck (if those talks confirmed what I thought… oh, and still not done either).

I looked back over it. Yup, looked pretty darn good to me.

* * *

(A/N): How'ya like it? I'm still kinda testing the waters again after my break. I re-read all of the chapters, and I'm amazed that they're not total crap! Given, I don't remember writing most of them, but it's actually not absolutely terrible! Epic win! Okay, so review if you love me for coming back after deserting you. I hope none of you thought I was dead. Given the fact that Glee is a dramady, don't even try lying, because I know some of you divas out there were already planning a funeral and making bids on story rights. I love you all, so review telling me that you love me (and the story) too!


	28. You Have No Idea

(A/N): Okay, so it's a couple of minute before midnight now, so (considering how slow my internet is being) this will technically be released tomorrow, not today, but who cares? Okay, I'm starting to see the vague outlines of the end of this story. There will probably be a sequel (if I get enough positive response, so REVIEW!) I love you all! BTW, my birthday is Monday, so between now and then, you should totally make them my most popular days! Send to your friends, read several times... ANYTHING HELPS =D! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: *Checks Pulse* okay, well I'm still alive, so we can safely assume that I still don't own Glee or any of its characters... grr

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I was considering exactly how to request Quinn's help when I heard the unmistakable sound of the shower being turned off. I froze, muscles locking, suddenly not so confident in my (admittedly devious) plans. The moment of truth was going to be harder than I'd imagined. I'd just have to have faith in Quinn, who had yet to (since we became friends, at least) disappoint me with her compassion and understanding (even in the worst of situations).

I waited for a few minutes, still rooted to the spot. When the door finally opened, it was an eerie sight to my overactive imagination: steam billowing out around Quinn's pajama-clad form, her humming suddenly sounding creepy with no more barriers between it and my ears, and her completely relaxed facial expression (though – of course – there was absolutely no way she was expecting any of this) making me feel inferior to her collected appearance.

She paused for a moment, her eyes adjusting, then seeking me out. She finally cracked a grin, and made her way over to me, running her hands through her hair (which had turned stringy from the water). She stopped in front of me, a playful and questioning smile on her face, silently asking me why I was standing in the middle of the room.

"Earth to Kurt?" she giggled at me, then turned to walk over to her bed. When her back was to me, I pulled a small face. This was going to be awkward (for me). She turned around when she got to the bed, and crawled onto it, sitting criss-cross, facing me. Her hands automatically sought out her stomach, cradling it unthinkingly. She gave me another weird look, so I started talking.

Or… I tried to. My mouth opened, and something _did_ come out, but that something was just air. I finally moved, not even realizing it, going to sit on my bed, which was just a few feet from hers. I tried again.

"Quinn…"

"Yes?"

Uuuuugggghhhh. "Can I trust you?" they were just the first words to pop unconsciously out. I saw her grimace, and then recover.

"Of course you can, Kurt. You've helped me so much, so I owe you," her smile and voice was sincere (though her eyes, admittedly, were a little off), so I accepted that with a nod.

"I'm having some second thoughts…"

"About?" she was honestly curious.

"Finn," I mumbled, obviously too low for her to hear. I had put my head down, so she couldn't even read my lips.

Suddenly, her hand was under my chin.

"Speak up. Just be honest, okay? No judgment. What happens here, stays here," my eyes met hers, and it all came bubbling out.

"About Finn, okay?" I saw her shocked eyes, but pressed on, not wanting to stop now that I'd started. "I really do like him, so, _so_ much, but things are you feeling really strained. I've liked him for so long… I don't want things to change, but I'm afraid they will. I'm always going to be afraid that he's going to go after someone else, because he's bisexual. That means that I don't only have to watch out for just girls, or just boys, but _everyone_. I can't handle that. Something will happen. With him and someone, or with me cracking under the pressure. I just can't take enough stress. I just like him so much, and I'm so worried, and so afraid…"

I took in another deep breath, then pressed on. "And that's not all. I really hate to admit it, because I know that absolutely _no_ good will come from it. It's Puck," her eyes flashed knowingly – maybe she'd noticed him staring at me also, "He's been looking at me a lot and… well… I've been looking back. I know that you, Quinn, want Finn and I to succeed, so I'm asking for your help.

"I need to be sure of Finn, that I want him more than anyone else. There's only one way for me to do that. I need to-" I choked, then kept going. "I need to kiss him Quinn," I heard a little gasp from her, and I ran out of air.

I really was counting on her to supply some input or opinion, but she was just in a contemplative silence. "Quinn, please don't think that I'm just some slut who's playing with Finn's heart. We both know how fragile he is. I just… I'm so curious, and if I wait too long, the pressure will build, and something drastic will happen. I'll snap, and it will not be good. But if I were to experiment in a closely controlled scenario, it might just work. I'm not saying that I'm going to dump Finn for Puck, but I just need to know. I'm being selfish, and I know it, but this will only get worse if I leave it be. Something needs to happen… and _soon,"_

Now, please God – _please –_ let her start talking. My prayers were (for once) answered.

"I can't say I'm surprised," I just gaped at her, so she continued, giving an explanation. "Puck gets to everyone at some time or another. If I'd thought about it, I would have expected this to happen… sooner or later," her casualness, and the fact that she hadn't totally flipped out diva-style (Mercedes) was really comforting.

"But… how do you plan to do that? Without Finn finding out and freaking out, that is,"

* * *

(Quinn's POV)

Too easy. Nice people were just too predictable. They were curious, and wanted an alternative that wouldn't hurt anyone. And here I was, ready to offer the perfect suggestions and support, to mess around with this pawn in my game of chess. I was an expert, and I needed to capture the king: Finn.

He trusted me, and I'd given him no reason not to. Time to sugar-coat it all, make him feel secure. I pushed aside the guilt (denying that it even existed) and started talking.

"Kurt, I don't blame you for being curious. Finn is your first boyfriend, and you can't be expected to kiss only him for the rest of your life. You like the relationship you have, and you want to make sure of yourself, without jepordizing it. Actually, I really respect you for it," I gave him a sweet angel's smile.

"Thank you so much, Quinn. For understanding. For… for just listening to everything. For being there for me. You've come so far in these past weeks. I never would have imagined you, sitting here, helping me, supporting me. Thank you," He smiled at me, and my heart melted a little. Regardless of how I was using him, the kid was cute. He was sincere, he was innocent, and I was taking full advantage of that fact.

"It's no problem, Kurt. You can always depend on me. Now… how _do_ you plan to go about this?"

"Well…" he blushed, "you see, I'm very imaginative and I have a few ideas. Nothing too crazy… but they would require help," he looked at me hopefully.

"I'm there. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," I smiled widely at him. _Too easy_.

"Perfect. You are amazing. Do you think that we could talk more tomorrow? Confessions can really exhaust a person, you know," he gave me a pleading smile, obviously still uncomfortable with it all. I nodded, then stood up, giving him a squeeze on the arm, to switch off the lights and climb into bed.

I was almost happily asleep, scheming in my head, when I heard him humorous and still tentative voice.

"Quinn?" he didn't wait for a response. "You said that everyone falls for Puck at some point or another. Did you?"

He had no way of knowing that I really was awake, so I just pretended to be asleep.

_You have no idea, Kurt,_ I thought at him sadly, _no idea._

_

* * *

(A/N): Okay, that's it for tonight. Love you all, so please review if you love me back! Nighty-night!_


	29. OH SNAP! Whaaaaaat!

(A/N): Okay, good or bad news, depending on how you look at it. I think I'm nearing the end of this... this thing. I really feel that no Fanfic should go on too much longer than 30 chapters. Please review telling me if you want a sequel. And any ideas for it. Who thinks they know how this is gonna end? Who is gonna end up with who? How's Kurt going to feel about the kiss? What do you _want_ to happen? Okay, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter (who the heck knows why?), so I'm really glad I started early. I intended to upload two chapters today, but it just didn't happen; sorry! I love you all! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, baby, it don't work. And by that, I mean that it don't belong to me, so suck it! Haha, I don't own it, but I plenty of enjoyment from it so =P

* * *

(Finn's POV)

"Hey… Kurt!" I called to him in the hallway, and I saw him turn in surprise. We really tried not to have much contact besides the necessary, so that we could pretty much fly under the radar. He gave me a look that was clearly a warning (and kinda freaked me out – he's scary like a chick that way), then waited for me to walk up next to him.

"And what do _you_ want, Mr. Hudson?" He asked in that really snooty way that he used to, y'know, before we started dating.

"Look," I muttered under my breath, ducking a little bit because he was so short (compared to me, anyway). "We need to talk… about Puck,"

He got all pale, and that totally confirmed my idea that Puck was bullying him.

"Finn… I can explain!"

"It's fine, Kurt. I totally understand," he looked really doubtful at my words. "I totally understand why you lied about Puck bullying you," I smiled at him, trying not to make him bad for not telling me the truth.

"Oh… yes. Of course. I'm so sorry," he sounded really unsure of what he was saying.

"It's okay Kurt. Let's just talk about it later, okay? I'm not mad," I grinned even bigger at him, then – at his nod – walked away down the hallway. I felt really good for resolving all of this myself.

I was floating on a cloud that day. I didn't really worry about why Kurt hadn't told me about it, it seemed obvious to me that he was just embarrassed, or worried that I would make a big deal or something. But Puck… oh crap, Puck.

Now, I was obligated – as the boyfriend – to kick his freaking ass. Not that I minded throwing a few punches at the idiot man-whore. I just wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to take down that muscled freak. I wasn't the strongest thing ever… but I had to do this. It was my job to protect Kurt, to make it clear to Puck that he had to stay the hell away from my boyfriend.

Kurt had already agreed to talk to me later, so I decided I really didn't need the details right at that moment. I knew that Puck _was_ bullying Kurt, and that gave me enough permission to attack. It was lunch… so, why not?

My looking skills weren't amazing, so I probably wasted about half of the lunch hour just looking for the bastard, but all that looking gave me a chance to really build myself up into a rage. Puck was the one dude that I'd trusted enough to tell about me and Kurt dating. The one guy that I thought I was tight enough with for him to respect my choices.

I guess I was wrong there, but who the hell was he to go and harass the one person that I really, _really_, cared about? He knew, and he knew the consequences, so he was gonna have to pay the price. That dickhead was in for _hell_.

"Puck," I finally growled out when I saw his stupid Mohawk-ed head. He didn't seem to hear me. "Hey, man, turn the hell around!" I yelled at his back, which had just disappeared behind a row of lockers in the locker room.

"Hey, Finn," his head popped around the corner, smiling. That smile faded when he saw how pissed I was. "Dude… what's up?" he looked kinda worried.

I let my fists do the talking. With my good arm (the one that was pretty ripped from being QB), I took a big swing, sending a right hook straight into that stupid, annoying face. I felt the skin on my knuckles tear as my fist sunk itself into his face. I hit him right on the left side of his face, on the side of his skull.

I only hit him once, and he was on the ground. If my knuckles were bloody, it was nothing compared to his face.

"What the hell, man?" He yelled at my face, propping himself up on his arm.

"Stay away from Kurt," I muttered, low and dangerous. I could feel my face twisted up in rage.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled, looking down a little, and wiping him hand over his face. "Damn, Finn! You busted my lip!"

"Don't lie to me! I'm sick of all of this lying! I know you're bullying him, and threatening him to stay quiet. He didn't tell me, I guessed. I don't know what you're getting at, doing all this crap to him, but it stops _today_," I threatened, then turned to leave.

"Finn, what the hell?" He yelled again. He sounded like a freaking broken record.

"Shove it up your ass, moron," I stormed out.

That _asshole_ had better stay away from Kurt.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Bad precursor. Very, very bad. The day that I'd planned out so carefully, the day that Quinn and I had obsessed over, and it was almost_ destined_ to go horribly awry. We had worked so hard to make sure that Finn would be out of the way, that Finn would be completely clueless, and there he was, his timing terrible, accusing me of some very incorrect things.

If I had to choose between saying what he thought was going on to be true, or telling him the truth, I'd go with the first. Sure, it wasn't horribly off (all of that staring was terribly uncomfortable), but the protectiveness behind it made me feel so guilty. I knew that I couldn't blow off my plans though. I had to go through with it.

I'd pretty much brushed off Finn, ending on a kind of 'talk to you later' note, not bothering to assume that my plans would be in serious jeopardy.

I walked slowly and inconspicuously past the locker room, listening for any sound within. Hearing none, I opened the door and headed towards Puck's locker, clutching a note telling him to meet me in the Glee room after school. When I rounded the corner to enter Puck's row of lockers, I heard a noise.

It was similar to a snuffle (one that a normal human would make when crying), but far more hostile. Then I heard the muttering.

"The stupid bitch thinks he can just come in here and – ouch! God damnit!" I peeked around the corner to see Puck with his fingers on his eye, looking into a mirror on the door of his locker. "Damn, I gotta hand it to the bastard, he's got a mean swing. Oh crap," he whimpered in pain as he felt at his eye. His _swollen_ eye, I noticed.

"Puck?" I asked in alarm.

He whipped around to look at me, shocked. Then he turned, hiding the left side of his face. "What do you want, Hummel?"

"Puck… what happened?" I walked slightly closer, all fear of beating forgotten.

"Nothing," he muttered angrily, shoving his backpack into the locker, and slamming it shut. He looked at me through the corner of his right eye. He must have seen how skeptical I looked. "Why don't you ask your _boyfriend,_"

And then he started muttering again, as though trying to forget that I was there.

"Puck, oh my God, I'm so sorry," he didn't seem to acknowledge me. "This morning he asked me if you were bullying me… and I said yes," I squeaked a little.

"And why the hell did you do that, you idiot?" He looked half-crazed.

"Because…" I gulped down my fear. "Because, I needed him off my back today. Because I was going to do this," at that, I grabbed his chin.

He looked too shocked to even react. And I pressed forward, closing my eyes, trying to focus solely on the sensations that I was about to start feeling. I sensed him close his eyes too.

And just like that – with my hand clamped on his chin, and both of our eyes shut – I, Kurt Hummel, kissed Noah Puckerman.

* * *

(A/N): ... and? Did you like it? Okay, a couple of questions for you to answer in the reviews (because I really don't understand how all the polls and stuff work): **Do you want a sequel? If so, what do you want to see in the sequel? How do you want this one to end? Do you love me?**

Because I LOVE YOU!


	30. Bad Decision

(A/N): *Tear* no one told me how they wanted it to go! Oh well, I probably would have done it this way no matter what. Okay, two or three more chapters I'm thinking. If you want a sequel, tell me. If you don't want one, tell me too. Either way, just tell me. I'm playing around with the idea of character death *grins wickedly* now do you want that to happen? I love you all, so give me feedback so I can appease you! Tomorrow's my birthday, so SHARE THE LOVE! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Have never, do not, and (if I'm being totally honest) probably will never own Glee. :'(

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I wish that I could tell you that I knew exactly how I was feeling the second our lips touched (like in some horridly cliché movie)… but I didn't. In all honesty, the first thing I felt was shock, like he was so amazed that I was feeling the dregs of what he was experiencing. There were just a few moments where both of us were frozen, neither of our lips moving, and then realization caught up with me.

This was the most idiotic and selfish thing I'd ever done. The worst decision ever made. A thing to regret for ages. Unfortunately, it was in exactly that second – the one where I decided to pull away – that Puck started kissing me. His lips were moving, and I could feel his ecstasy. This was so wrong. He wasn't tall enough, his arms were too big, and he was being so hostile; not gentle.

This was not who I wanted to be kissing, and this was not the kind of kiss that I wanted. I didn't want to feel so dirty, so violated. I didn't want my lips pried open by the jock's tongue. I didn't want any of it, but I was certainly getting it. I felt my back slammed into the locker behind me, and Puck's hands feeling all over me.

I tried with all of my might to pull back (or push him away; pretty much just get some space between us), but he just pursued me further. I knew that he was kissing me too hard, that my lips would definitely be bruised beyond recognition. I hated it. This wasn't sweet or romantic, this was the slutty Puck taking advantage of me (though I'd admittedly initiated it). I just wanted it to end.

He didn't have any hair for me to use to yank him away from me, and he was too strong to effectively push away by the chest. Finally, my hands found his chin, and pushed heavily, breaking our lip contact.

"Kurt," he mumbled heatedly.

"Noah… no. I'm sorry, but this was a bad idea," I tried to push him away even farther, but he paid me no mind.

"Well I disagree," he murmured, then started kissing me again. Even more intensely now, he started feeling all around my body.

His hands were on my hips, then my chest, oh, now my butt, neck… oh gosh, please stay away from there! His hands were not somewhere that I was comfortable having _anyone_ (let alone Puck) touching. I gasped and he moved to my neck, sucking. I tried even harder to push him off, not liking how this was going. This was moving very fast, and so very much without my consent.

I momentarily considered doing what Bella did in Eclipse (don't judge; a fad is a fad, and I didn't have the power to ignore it), but realized – with panic – that a even a tactic such as that wasn't likely to deter Puck. When he was set on something, he was dead set.

"Stop! Please… just, stop!" I practically begged him, my fingernails digging into his arms as I tried to shove him off of me.

"You know you want me, girly-boy," he growled, his hands making violent movements around my pants.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I started flailing my fists, trying to get him off. All I wanted was to be away from him. He was scaring me, and I really hoped that he wouldn't do anything absolutely terrible without my permission.

"Why don't you make me?" He was obviously trying only to tease me, but that's what broke me.

One broken sob escaped my lips. "Please… please," was all I could mutter. I slumped down, feeling beyond mortified with myself, with Puck, with this entire situation.

I saw a flash of something in his eyes, and I had a momentary hope that he was going to give in, to let me go, to pretend this never happened. But when has luck ever favored me so nicely? He just rammed his lips into mine harder, mouth moving more furiously. His hands (thankfully) had stopped roaming the front of my pants, but now they were on my butt, pulling me tighter to him.

I felt so broken, and so guilty. I felt terrible, and it was time to get this creep off of me. I don't know where I found that last reserve of strength, or why it was so potent, but suddenly, I found myself pushing him forward.

We hadn't stopped kissing, but it was something. Suddenly, he was the one shoved into the locker, and I was getting ready to pull away. I needed a second to build up more strength after that pushing drain, so I decided to give him a moment more of pleasure. Don't get me wrong; I still didn't kiss back, didn't let him get any farther, but I gave him a second.

And right as I was bracing my arms on his chest to push away, I heard the one sound that made me regret that horrible decision even more.

It was a rough gasp of shock, coming from the lips of one Finn Hudson. It was a sound I would know anywhere. I quickly pulled away as did Puck. There was a moment of tense silence – very similar to the one you might experience right before the worst imaginable storm.

What a horrible, stupid, selfish, rotten, and just plain _bad_ decision.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

Whatever possessed me to go back to the locker room was really stupid. I guess I wasn't really planning on going back in or anything, just waiting for Puck. I really couldn't be sure if I was intending to give him another piece of my mind, or apologize, and I never really got to find out. I was ready to chill for as long as I needed to; he had to come out eventually.

Well, that is, unless he stuck out the window. Damn, I had too many of those stupid thoughts. Those windows were like a foot high, and they were up really high. Why was I so damn stupid? That must have been why Puck was getting away with bullying Kurt like that.

So I was just waiting outside of the door, trying to look all cool and tough – to build up enough rage to at least _look_ like I meant business. No way I was gonna confront that asshole looking like a stupid little girl who was upset about a crush. I'd already washed the blood from my hand, though it still stung like hell.

That was when I heard it. It was close to a scream, maybe a yell. I couldn't make out the words, but it was in a voice that I would recognize no matter what the situation was. It was Kurt's. Kurt was yelling. Kurt was yelling in the locker room. Kurt was yelling in the locker room where Puck was. I wasn't that much of an idiot not to see that one.

I burst through the door, ready to kick some major ass. I heard a few more murmurs, still not actually hearing any of the words. I practically ran past all of the rows, trying to find Puck and my boyfriend, ready to go into full-blown knight-in-shining-armor mode. Turns out, that wasn't really necessary.

I was running by so fast, that I literally skidded to a stop and did a double take. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. There, clear as freaking day, was Noah Puckerman, kissing Kurt Hummel. _My_ Kurt.

No… no, Puck wasn't kissing Kurt… it was the opposite. I realized in horror that it was Kurt who had Puck pinned. I didn't remember making any noise, but I must have, because they both jumped apart in exactly the same instant, looking right at me. The silence was so heavy that I wasn't sure if any of us could stand it.

Like I said, whatever was possessing me was bad. It caused me to make a bad decision. A very, _very_ bad decision.

* * *

(A/N): Did ya like it? I just couldn't have Kurt actually wanting to kiss Puck. I'm having trouble (in my head) making him want to kiss Finn too. That "Never Been Kissed" episode is getting too me *swoons* okay, so give FEEDBACK if you want the story to end a certain way, and if you want a sequel. I think I'm actually going to leave the ending entirely up to you. I'm not sure where to go from here. SO IT'S YOUR CHOICE! Say what you want to happen! Love you all =D


	31. Can't Be Happening

(A/N): No previews, so read. Read, read, read. Drama chapter. I really took your reviews to heart, so thank you if you reviewed. Now get going, read and review, because I just realized that I may need up to eight more chapters. Crap. Oh wait, that was a preview of the drama... oops *winks* Je t'aime! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Do you really still have to ask? _Really?_ OF COURSE I FREAKING DON'T, SO SHUT THE HECK UP BIATCH! =D Luv you!

* * *

(Finn's POV)

.

..

...

"Fuck this," my cold words cut through the silence, and I watched Kurt flinch. Yeah, served hi right. I'm not really sure where I went wrong in this situation – how did some kind of (ugh) sick romance make me think bullying?

"Finn," his voice was soft and desperate, and part of me just wanted to go and find Kurt (the one I knew, not this one who was kissing Puck), and have him pull me into his arms, and make me feel better. But that wasn't an option. Kurt was the enemy here, and there was no way that I was going to surrender like that.

I just turned away before they could say anything to make me more (or less – I really wanted to stay mad at them) angry. I almost ran out of the room, and I could feel Kurt following. I just pushed myself faster, leaving the locker room behind me. I knew that I had longer legs, and I was more physically fine-tuned, but he was keeping up too well.

I just couldn't face this. Not here, not now… maybe not ever. This hurt. _Majorly_. Put all of your trust in one person, expect them to never let you down, and then your screwed. Kurt had been my lifeline, when I needed someone's help for Quinn, who was there? Kurt. When I wasn't really sure what I was feeling about guys, who could I depend on to guide me through? Kurt. And now, who was screwing me over from the inside out? That's right: Kurt.

So I kept running, away from Kurt, and from Puck, and from this entire God damn situation. I kept running, and he kept following. I was now reaching the door to school. I was actually surprised that I could still see where I was; (I would never admit it, but) tears were clouding my eyes, blocking my vision. I just burst through the double doors at the front, and kept running.

I knew Kurt was gaining, because I didn't hear the doors slam, meaning that he'd caught them before they closed, keeping after me. He was only a few feet behind me, so I pushed harder, bursting through my limits. I felt like I did back when I was a little kid, running away because someone hurt my feelings. My muscles were burning, but I didn't care. I had to escape.

I couldn't think, I couldn't process; I could only run.

I ran farther, knowing how bad of an idea this was. I saw the road in front of me, and it looked like a safe haven. No way Kurt would follow. Once I got to the other side, I could run and hide in a gas station bathroom, or I could hitchhike. Even better, I could call Matt or Mike to come and pick me up.

The asphault under my feet was hot and it felt like it was burning holes in my converse. Almost like I was burning rubber. Damn, even when I was broken, I could still think stupid things like that. Maybe that's why I wasn't good enough for Kurt. I was too dumb.

Stop it thoughts, stop it! I wasn't allowed to think right now, only run.

If only I had stopped running, and started thinking… maybe then we wouldn't have been so screwed. I made it too the road, having every intention of crossing it. Then I heard his voice. It was the first time that he'd called out (that I'd heard anyway) since we'd left the locker room. It was calling out in warning.

"FINN, WATCH OUT!" his voice was terrified. I didn't know what he meant until it was too late. My legs hadn't stopped moving when I was listening, and I was in the middle of the street. I saw the lights blaring down on me, and I felt the shattering (though not entirely painful) blow, and I was flying. I couldn't tell if I really was in the air, or if I'd been hit hard enough to make me go insane.

Before I could figure it out, everything went dark.

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

No. No, no, _no._ This couldn't be happening. That wasn't Finn on the ground, surrounded by his own blood. It wasn't me who was sobbing into the shoulder of the shocked thirty-something woman who'd hit him. It wasn't my life that had been turned absolutely upside down in a matter of two seconds.

This kind of this just didn't happen to me – to us- , it happened to other people. The nameless ones you heard about in papers, the ones that they (apparently) prayed for in Church, the ones whose lives went down the toilet and took a straight shot to hell. I wasn't one of those people. I was Kurt Hummel. Nothing worse than the occasional dumpster toss happened to me – my life was uneventful.

This wasn't happening because it couldn't. It wasn't allowed to. My life didn't deserve to be screwed up. My happiness should have been timeless. Finn and I should have grown old together, never having any problems, never fighting, and certainly never getting hit by a car.

If only I'd called out sooner. If only I'd run faster, and stopped him. If only I'd never kissed Puck. If only I'd never been born.

I would have rather died then ever see Finn like this. My knight in shining armor was on the ground, broken. He was like Humpty Dumpty, and I was no king, so how was I supposed to put him together again? He had hated me for the last minutes before this… accident. Would I ever get to explain? Would I ever get to tell him I loved him? Would he even make it through the night? Or was he already dead.

I couldn't stand it. I was hyperventilating. I heard (from somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind) the lady calling 911, and explaining the accident. I heard her and wanted her to die a million painful deaths for doing this to Finn. For not stopping at the stop sign, or slowing as she turned. I wanted to blame it all on her, or on the cops, who weren't there to make sure nothing happened.

I wanted to blame them. I wanted to blame them all because I knew it was my fault. He was my boyfriend, my responsibility, and my reason for living. And I was the cause of this. This bloody mass on the ground.

I vaguely remembered my 8th Grade Science teacher telling us about a friend who fell off of a cliff, saying that it was nothing but blood and guts. Turns out, it was all a lie, just a way for us to remember what Mesophil was ("Gee, that sure did make a mess o' Phil"), but it had struck home with me.

I'd gone home that day, honestly upset, begging my dad to talk to the teacher about being more sensitive. If I'd known that day what would happen, I would have slapped him upside the bald head, because I could relate.

That wasn't Finn on the ground. I would have believed that, had it not been for the letterman jacket, and the horrible marred angel's face that I would know anywhere. The face that I would want to see anywhere, except for right here. Broken, bleeding, and so unconscious that he was probably already gone.

My heart turned into a black hole, and sucked all of the emotion away, leaving me feeling dead. I dropped to my knees beside him, completely ignoring the gore around me, and I took him in my arms.

Thank God I could feel his heartbeat. But… it was so weak. Not weak enough for me to think that he was nearly dead, but enough to worry me. I placed a small, soft kiss on his bloody lips, tasting the salty metallic taste of his blood.

There were so many things that we'd never done, and (because of this) might never get to do. I couldn't let that happen. I would hold him together in one piece of I had to. I gathered as much of him into my arms as I could, and I squeezed.

I was keeping both of us together.

Me, and my broken, _broken, _love.

* * *

(A/N): Dang, I was kinda planning on Kurt getting hit. How did that happen? So I'm pretty sure I know where this is going, how it will end, and how the sequel (if there is one) will start out. Love you all. Btw, did you notice that this was my first time using the F-word in my writing? Teehee, I feel like a naughty little girl caught with her hands... IN THE COOKIE JAR! So shut up you pervs ;)


	32. Brewing and Brooding

(A/N): Lots of guilt and regret. Lots of sad. Hope you like it. I was feeling depressed today. I really love you guys. It's almost over. Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: As I have said approximately 31 times so far throughout this story, GLEE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! I'm running out of funny ways to say it.

Suggested Listenings: Concrete Angel - Martina McBride (I've been listening to it, and it kinda inspired me with sadness. The music video is so terrible) and My Skin - Natalie Merchant

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

Broken. He just looked… so… _broken._ I squeezed his hand again, pushing out a few more reluctant tears. At some point during the night (somewhere in between the raging hysterics and the uncomfortable time when Finn's mom had been visiting), I suppose I started realizing that it _was_ Finn in that bed.

I'm not sure why I didn't realize it sooner, but seeing that look on Finn's mom's face when she looked down at him… well, that really made it the most real. It cemented what I'd already known, but had been avoiding accepting. She had looked so horribly pained that it was like she was the one being hit by a car… being hit over and over again. That car was life, and it was backing up over her heart.

The real shock had come when I'd looked in a mirror and seen the exact same expression on my face. I was going through literal and figurative hell. The doctors had said… well, they'd said that they didn't know when (or if) he'd wake up. I really wanted not to think the 'if,' because I would die if he did. I remembered those moments when I'd thought that he was already dead, and I just couldn't go back there.

It would probably be worse this time if that happened; I had come so close to loosing him, and to have him slip from my grasp at last second would be absolutely mortifying. Also, this time, it would be more real. I would have actual proof of it, not just some crazy assumptions in a moment of panic.

I looked once more over the handsome face of my first love. Once they'd cleaned up the blood, he'd looked so much better, I was so relieved. But then they put all the braces and wraps and splints on… and it looked worse. They were trying so hard to fix him; to fix this absolutely wonderful boy that I'd broken. If only it had been me. It should have been me. I was the one who cheated.

Finn hadn't done anything but find out the truth. He hadn't done anything but try to defend me, and hurt himself in the process. He hadn't done anything. I had done everything wrong, and this was my punishment. I suppose it made sense. I was being so much more punished watching him suffer than if I'd just been hit. Now I would have to have both of us in pain, and that was Karma getting its way.

And Finn was caught in the cross-fire. The one that I hadn't realized was on me. The one I should have seen coming. The one that should pay more attention to who it was shooting at. The one that was entirely my fault. It was my fault for being a bad boyfriend. For not remaining faithful. For basically taking our relationship – everything that we'd worked so hard to get and nurture – and taken a huge crap on it.

I felt so guilty.

"Finn, I don't know if you can hear me. You probably can't. I'm going to talk to you anyway, because I would normally go and run into you arms, but that's not really an option. I'm going to pretend I could hear your innocent, loving advice. Because I need it,"

I took a deep breath in, then out. "So Finn, yesterday, I did something terrible. I'm sure I hurt a lot of people, and in hindsight, I should have seen it coming. I caused so much pain to the most absolutely important person in my life. I was horrible to him. I may have even broken his heart. I may never know if I did.

"I may never know because after I broke him inside, I broke him outside too. I chased him away – literally – and got him into a horrible accident. He might – " I choked. "And, he might not wake up. But I need him to. I need to tell him how much I care about him. About how much I regret doing all that I did. I need to tell him how much I love him. Because I do, Finn. I do love you, and I need you to wake up.

"Nothing means more to me than you, and I really screwed it all up. I have no valid excuse for kissing Puck," I paused again, letting the seriousness of my words sink in (mostly to me). "He was sending me messages. He was making me so curious and confused. And Quinn said it was okay… that I should experiment. That I should be free, but keep it a secret to keep you safe," I could hear the confusion in my voice.

"But none of that is an excuse. It wasn't fair to you. I was stupid, dishonorable, distrustful, and – most of all – selfish. I've hurt you so much Finn, and I know that – if I could – I'd take it all back in an instant.

"I know that it's probably no consolation, but you walked in at exactly the wrong moment. I was about to pull back – I'd pinned him so that I had the advantage position that would let me go. I was trying Finn. I knew it was wrong almost immediately. I knew it, and I couldn't get away. It was an accident to let it go that far" I could hear how much it sounded like I was making excuses. "But… I have no good reason for even doing it in the beginning.

"And now I'm rambling, Finn. If you were here, you would have covered my mouth by now. You would hug me to stop the tears that you can's see right now," I sniffled heavily. "You need to wake up. You need to forgive me – even though you have no reason to. If you care about me even a fraction as much as I do for you (and you swore that you did), then you would forgive me. Because I need you. You make everything better, and things are absolutely horrible right now.

"You put me through so much, and I've put you through even more, but love is worth fighting for. If I have to, Finn, I will stay at your bedside forever. Even it they tell me there is less that one in a million chance of you waking up, I will stay as long as your heart is beating. I will stay forever. Because I don't want anyone else. There's so much we never got to do. I need you Finn… so wake up,"

I waited with bated breath, half-expecting my speech to stir something in him. Stir something big enough to literally awaken him. It was stupid. It was my Rachel side. It was me hoping for the impossible. It was my dramatic imagination, thinking that I could raise the nearly-dead with only a few meaninglessly patronizing words. I'd made everything so terrible, and confessing it to a boy in a coma did next to nothing.

It did give me some release, but that was it. I hadn't helped him at all by explaining. It sure as heck didn't make any of the situation make sense. It didn't make Finn spring up from the bed, fully healed. It did nothing that was important. A release of my feelings was the least important thing in the situation. I would gladly trade my heart, soul, mind, body, and (maybe most importantly) my voice to make Finn better.

I would trade all of that just to get him to wake up. I would jump into an acid lake full of piranhas to wake him. I would swallow a live scorpion. I would get struck by lightning. I would let myself be possessed and mutilated by a demon. I would bathe in boiling oil. I imagined the worst possible situations I could, trying to think of one that I wouldn't suffer for Finn, and none were too horrible to do for Finn.

I would literally do anything for him. I would do everything – including getting him hit by a car.

I would be a selfish, slippery minx for him. I would keep secrets from him. I'd trust his pregnant ex-girlfriend and not him. I would lie about Defying Gravity. I would chase him into a hospital bed. I would put him into a coma. I would break his heart.

Finn Hudson made me go crazy with love. And I probably killed Finn Hudson.

* * *

(A/N): Heavy stuffs. Keep reviewing. I love you, so love me back. Any more suggestions from here? Want a cameo? I can do that =D I love you!


	33. Totally Trippy

(A/N): This one's long, just warning you. Oh, and if it doesn't make sense, it's because you lack the brain cells necessary to understand true art. Haha, I'm just kidding. It would be if it DOES make sense that I'd worry about your sanity. It's pretty weird, just saying. Okay, enjoy, a couple more chapters. Probably two and then an epilogue. Review if you want a sequel! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: I disclaimed this already, okay? You just being mean now! Cuz me and britt wantz to get our anesthesia on. Haha, that didn't make sense!

* * *

(Finn's POV)

When I first had a sense of self again, I felt so light. As if I'd dropped fifty pounds. And my first (really, really stupid) thought was that they wouldn't take me in football if I was so scrawny. And then I opened my eyes. Or, rather, half of me opened my eyes.

I was split into two parts, completely conscious of each one. Part of me was lying in a hospital bed, unable to move, but still hearing, and (somehow) seeing. The other was sitting at a desk in an empty white room. The room didn't have any walls, or any kind of… definition to the space. Weird. It must have been a side effect of getting hit by a car.

Yeah, I still remembered all of that. I could remember everything. I could remember how high I'd felt right before I blacked out. I could remember running so hard and fast my legs were on fire. I could remember the anger… the hurt and heartbreak. And (worst of all) I could remember Kurt kissing Puck.

I was so confused by everything (mostly my current situation). In the part of my mind sitting at the desk, I noticed something strange. Mr. Schue was standing in front of me, giving me a disapproving look. Dude, what did I do this time? Wait… how did Mr. Schue get in here?

I opened my mouth, about to ask him exactly that, but he beat me to it. "Finn, you have a choice to make," his voice wasn't Mr. Schue's. It was all deep and gravely, and it made me feel like the Earth was shaking.

I just stared at him. Maybe those hospital meds were better than medical marijuana. Or maybe they were just that.

"Mr. Schue," I felt really stupid raising my hand, but even when I was in a coma, I was polite. "What's going on?"

"Your choice is a hard one," he went on, just completely ignoring me. Okay then, that's not weird at all. Mr. Schue always listens to me… "To simplify the complicated, you can either choose to live or die,"

I opened my mouth to tell him that I obviously wanted to live – I'm not an idiot. But he kept talking – that was getting annoying. "Don't underestimate the challenges and pain that come with living. Finn, I can assure you that there will be many hardships should you choose to live. It will not be happy all of the time. It is a big thing that many people have much trouble with. It is not always the easiest route.

"There _is_ something after death. You will have a life, a simple, fun, easy one. You will be free, you will be loved. You will be happy. But bliss also comes with a price. You will miss out on so much should you choose the easy way out.

"Things are not always easy Finn-" but he was cut off there. I was shocked to hear another voice. Coming from the other part of me – coming in just as clear.

The voice was Kurt. Kurt was talking to me. I had to listen. But the whole Mr. Schue dude was saying some pretty heavy stuff. Both of them were saying things that I had to listen to, so I tried to hear both. I caught only snippets.

"Do not just choose the obvious. Delve farther. This requires much time and thought and-"

"But I need him. I need to tell him how much I care about him. About how much I regret doing all that I did. I need to tell him how much I love him." Who was Kurt talking about? Surely not Puck! "Because, I do, Finn. I do love you, and I need –"

"You must make a choice soon, or you may inadvertently cause as much harm as goodness. Finn, you need to _think, _and to –"

They were both talking faster and harder. Who was saying what was more important? My vision and hearing flickered faster between the two scenes. And I made a choice.

"-but you walked in at exactly the wrong moment. I was about to pull back – I'd pinned him so that I had the advantage position that would let me go. I was trying, Finn. I knew it was wrong almost immediately. I knew it, and I couldn't get away. It was an accident to let it go that far, but… I have no good reason for doing it in the beginning."

He kept talking, but I was in shock. So… he didn't love Puck? He still wanted me? He didn't think I was stupid? Wait… so… he loved _me?_ I was happy with myself for choosing to listen to Kurt. This was more important than some drug-caused character of my imagination. This was more worth it. He cared about me. I could live knowing that.

But… I still couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? I needed to sweep Kurt into my arms and tell him that I loved him too… because… now I was sure. He loved me. That was all that mattered now. I had to get up for him. I had to open my eyes. I chose to listen to him over Mr. Schue. That just proved how much he meant.

"But love is worth fighting for. If I have to, Finn, I will stay at your bedside forever. Even if they tell me there is less than one in a million chance of you waking up, I will stay as long as your heart is beating. I will stay forever. Because I don't want anyone else. There's so much we never got to do. I need you Finn… so wake up," he started sobbing then, and I wanted so much to reach out and grab him, to hug him and never let go.

I needed to move. I needed to wake up. I needed to do it for Kurt. I couldn't keep him waiting. I tried even harder to move. To just lift a finger. Flutter an eyelid. Nothing happened. It was like trying to wrestle with an anaconda – whenever you started pushing, it slipped and slid, tightening its hold.

Kurt was silent, and I was wondering if he'd left. I would know if he did… right? And then I heard him talking again. But this time, not to me. "It's fine, I'm sure that you should see him. He is your baby's father, after all. Just… I'll be in the hall. Get me if anything changes," I could feel him eyes burn into me, and his hands squeeze mine one last time.

And then newer hands, softer, smaller (but still familiar) ones grasped mine. I could smell her perfume. It was Quinn.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. This is all my fault. I put so much stress on you and Kurt. I thought that things would… turn out differently. I just wanted… gosh. You'd think it would be easer to say this when you're unconscious…" She paused, and I wondered what she was going to say. "I just wanted us to be together.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this – like you getting hurt. I needed you, Finn. I needed that old bond… that old _love _back. I needed someone –anyone to be there for me. I wanted to get us back together, I wanted it so that I could make up for doing something horrible to you," she drew in a big breath. What more could she say? She was already saying she wanted to get back with me, that she wanted Kurt and me to break up. What could possibly be worse.

"The baby… Finn… it isn't yours. I would never have the guts to say it when you're awake. The baby… _Drizzle…_ she's Puck's. It was a mistake, Finn. I didn't mean to. I was drunk that day. And he was there. He told me all of these things… he tricked and charmed me. And now, I used him against you and Kurt.

"I've made too many mistakes when it comes to you… but I need to come clean. You can't remember, but I need to clear my conscious. I convinced him to try and bed Kurt. I told him to break you up. I convinced Kurt to try to kiss him. I planned everything. And it all worked out exactly right. Exactly right… except for it being so wrong. I didn't want any of this.

"I just… oh Finn! I screwed up! I lied, I slandered, I manipulated, and – worst of all – I betrayed you and Kurt both. You were so good to me, and I was so terrible. And I feel so bad. And you can't even hear me. I'm a wimp, and a-a-a… a _bitch! _I can't do this! Finn, if by any chance you can understand me… I'm letting you go. I've had you for too long, and I'm not good for you," she took in another shake breath. "And Kurt is," she let out one big sob, then her hand was ripped out of mine as she ran from the room.

.

..

…

What? Really smart conclusion and all… but, just _what? _I-me-Puck… the baby wasn't mine? The… she… but… what?

First thought: That bitch!

Second thought: How could Puck do that to me (both things)? He's my boy!

Third thought: Screw them both!

Last thought: Oh my God, I'm not a father! I'm not a father… THANK YOU GOD!

Yeah, total one-eighty. But I was so relieved. I didn't owe either of those jerks anything! There was nothing in the way of me and Kurt… nothing except for the fact that he didn't trust me enough any more. He didn't tell me about these doubts. He trusted _Quinn_ – who really just can't be trusted (as I so recently and painfully learned). He kissed my best friend.

I totally didn't blame him for getting me hit or anything (that one was all me), but I did blame him for not having faith. He should have told me. He should have warned me about Puck… but maybe he did. That night in the basement. He'd told me that Puck was looking at him. He'd said that he was scared. But I hadn't taken him seriously.

How was I supposed to know he was gonna kiss the bastard? Where did that even come from? Was Kurt serious when he said he regretted it? That it was wrong?

I needed some answers. Maybe weird Mr. Schue guy could help me. I tried to look back into the white room, but it was gone. I was completely stuck in coma-self now. Great.

I was going to have to figure this out on my own.

I was going to have to decide if I still wanted Kurt.

I was going to have to find out if I could wake up.

I was going to have to see if Kurt still loved me.

I was going to see if I still loved Kurt.

Those were the thoughts that pushed me over the edge. I _was_ going to do all of that. And I was going to do that immediately.

I started pushing, and this time, I would win. I was fueled and powered by fury and jealousy. I was fueled by love and acceptance. I was fueled by confusion and misunderstanding. I was fueled by Kurt.

* * *

(A/N): Awwww, how sweet! But will it all work out? Sorry if it's kinda screwed up tonight. I'm dealing with some heavy duty crap. I love you all. Review because I want to feel loved


	34. Is There Such Thing as an End?

(A/N): Okay, so here it FINALLY is! I'm not sure if I like it very much as an ending, but you should see for yourself! It's been a fun ride! Thank you for all of the wonderful response on my FIRST EVER fanfiction! It was a great learning experience, I love you all! Now get reading! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: For the LAST TIME, I DON'T OWN GLEE! How freaking stupid are you? Hehe, why are you acting so stupid? Oh right, because you ARE! ;)

_

* * *

Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Breathe in.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Breathe out.

"Wake up," the words nearly ghosted out of my mouth, but got caught in my throat.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Wake up.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I need you.

My hands were shaking. My breathing was tight. My posture was stiff. None of that had changed for over three hours.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Finn…

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Kurt…

_Be_- wait.

Pause.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Breathe in.

But I didn't. I was frozen. And the beep was replaced by my heart.

Thud.

Thud thud.

Thud thud thud.

Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud th-

Kurt.

Again.

I leaned forward, but still didn't breathe.

* * *

Control.

Don't freak him out.

Start waking up in time to the beeps.

Give him time.

Oh damnit!

Kurt…

The words slipped out.

Control.

Control.

Control.

My eyelids fluttered.

I heard a gush of breath from my side.

And my lids opened.

* * *

Don't move.

He's going to fall back asleep.

You know it.

Just reach over slowly and press the nurse call bu- HOLY SHIT.

His eyes are open.

Now grab his hand. Tell him everything that you did when he was unconscious.

Do it now; or you'll both regret it.

* * *

You're scaring him.

You're awake.

He looks so terrified.

Why aren't you moving?

* * *

Just do it.

Reach over and hug your boyfried.

He survived. Just reach out to him…

* * *

We need to talk.

To break the moment.

* * *

I can't think.

* * *

And we both lunged together.

* * *

"Oh gosh! Finn, Finn, Finn," tears were pouring out of Kurt's eyes.

"Shhhhhhhh, I'm okay. We're both okay," Finn's arms were wrapped around Kurt tighter than was safe.

Silence stretched on. Only sniffles. Only _beeps_.

"I love you," the words fell from both mouths.

Both jaws dropped. Both eyes widened. Both hearts stopped. And all tears flowed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt murmured, burying his face into Finn's neck.

"Shhhhhhh, I know. I love you too," Finn kissed his head.

A silence filled the air, this time longer, but more comfortable.

Kurt was holding his other half close to him. He was holding his solid rock. He was holding all that made his life livable. He was holding what he'd thought he'd lost (for a number of reasons). He was holding his one and only Finn Hudson. He was holding his heart.

Finn was holding his life in his arms. He was holding the one who'd hurt him more than anything. He was holding the one that had made him happier than anything, also. He was balancing and accepting things. He was holding the only one that made his days worth it. He was holding the amazing and tragic Kurt Hummel. He was holding his heart.

And they both were so glad. They didn't think that they would get to again.

Seconds crawled by.

Minutes trickled past.

Hours melted slowly away.

And days, weeks, months, and years were sure to follow.

Days, weeks, months, and years holding each other.

But eternity would have to wait.

Fingers threaded through hair, trying to comfort.

"Kurt," teal eyes pierced up into his own. "Kurt, we can't sit here and act like nothing happened,"

A heart broke.

"Because something did happen. Something huge. Kurt. I fell for you. And when I fell, I got hurt. I thought I broke something awful big. Like my back, or my heart. But then I saw. I saw that I'd only scraped my knee falling for you. And you were there to patch it up,"

More silence. Finn pressed on. "And when I fell, I thought that you didn't catch me. You didn't, but you sure as hell tried. I saw that after. And just because you didn't catch me once, it doesn't mean that I'm not willing to fall over and over again, just waiting for you to get it right,"

The atmosphere lightened only slightly with Finn's words. "It seemed like everything was lost. Honestly, Kurt, I thought my life was over (and it really almost was). But I chose to stay with you. Because I will move on. I will get better. I will heal. But I can only do that if you're there to help me,"

Even more silence, with tension filtering in. "Kurt, I don't want to play the blame game. I don't want to fight. I don't want us to feel guilty. Mistakes were made everywhere. And we need to push through. And I need _you_ to push through with me. So, _please_ Kurt. _Talk to me_. I can't guess what you're thinking,"

Only _beeps_ filled the air. Not even breathing. Then, a chuckle. "You know, I think that may be the most coherent I've ever heard you," the chuckle died away at the disbelieving silence. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I'm not playing the blame game. There's so much I need to tell you, to explain!" He was working his way into hysterics. "It was all so confusing, and Quinn, and Puck, and they said th-"

He was silenced with a kiss.

"I heard it all. Some strange movie-type stuff. I know the whole story. It's okay," Kurt's eyes widened at the words. "I'm not sure if I can totally forgive and trust you right away, but I need you to help me get to that point. You need to get me back on my feet. I need you, Kurt,"

Silence.

"Kur-"

"Mutually,"

A kiss was pressed to a cheek (neither one could quite say who kissed who), and everything was right again. The world made (just enough) sense.

They weren't whole again. They were far from it. But they were happy. They were going to get there. It would all work out. They would get those days, weeks, months, and years.

Because they had each other.

* * *

(A/N): I may or may not do an epilogue or a sequel. It's whatever y'all want. Reviews would be AMAZING! I'll try to respond to every single review on this chapter! I love you guys, it's been an amazing journey; it almost pains me to end this here! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I hope you had as much fun as I did. I love you!

_- Abrainiac_


	35. Can't Touch This

(A/N): GAAAAAAH! I have returned for an epilogue! Okay, I THINK that I like this, but who knows, really? I'm a terrible person. The motives behind me writing the chapter were very, very bad. Read the ending author's note to find out why... *lesser-than three* Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: Glee shall never belong to me, and I guess that really sucks. But who ever thought it would? Really, do you have to be so vapid?

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

I took in a deep breath – both stalling, and trying desperately to get enough oxygen – and let it out slowly. I felt a reassuring squeeze coming from the hand gripped firmly around mine. That was all it really took.

I turned and gave Finn my most sincere, most affectionate, and most happy eyes. I knew that he would be able to see how nervous I was. I didn't even really try to put up a shield; I knew he hated it when I closed off.

He gave me a questioning look, obviously asking if I was ready. I nodded stiffly, still smiling slightly. Our hands broke contact momentarily as we got out of my car. As soon as we met in front of it, he grasped mine again.

I just smiled bigger at him, and we turned to face our doom. McKinley lay in front of us, in all of its splendor. We breathed one big, unanimous breath, and started walking. I knew that we were gathering glances and whispering crowds, but I really didn't care.

I had Finn Hudson on my arm. I was untouchable. Absolutely nothing could stop this rampage off love; could stop us.

As we reached my locker, we slowed steadily. We stopped, and turned to look at each other. I was thankful that we'd come so early – it meant that nothing was rushing that unending moment.

He carefully leaned in, and pecked my lips lightly.

I pulled back, grinning hugely. I knew what this meant. He was officially coming out to the school, and everyone in it.

He walked away after that, shooting me a wink before he left.

I just sat there, feeling fantastic.

I quickly checked myself in the mirror, searching for flaws. Then I realized that I had Finn Hudson, and – to him – I was flawless. I started to gather my books, and felt a dainty, brushing touch on my back.

I turned to see Tina walking by me, her hand outstretched, with Brittany at her side. Both were looking at me curiously and happily. Tina waved a little, and smiled lightly. Brittany just whispered something about how happy she was to have two dolphins at her school.

A little confused, but mostly unfazed, I shifted back to my locker.

I was completely in my own world, but not so much that I didn't hear the throat clearing next to me.

Turning, I saw none other than Rachel Berry; wannabe-diva extraordinaire. She opened her mouth, obviously wanting to speak.

I just quirked my eyebrow with my best _'bitch, please,'_ look, and walked away.

Nothing could stop me today.

Nothing could hold me down.

Nothing could get in the way of my happiness.

I was untouchable.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

I breezed through the school as gracefully as I could manage in my Frankenteen body. I saw all of the looks – the glares, the wide-eyed stares, the suspicion – but they did nothing. They all bounced off of me.

Because I could still feel the traces of warmth on my hand and lips. I could still feel the courage that was left there. I could still feel all of the emotion given to me by the most amazing person ever. I could still feel Kurt Hummel.

I felt so amazingly confident, it was pretty crazy. I passed by Mercedes, seeing her giving me and approving once-over and nod. I high-fived Mike, who just gave me a serene, knowing look. Dude, this was easier than I'd imagined.

I noticed Puck, just standing there against a wall, looking at me. His face was totally blank. Like, literally, nothing. I couldn't tell if he was pissed, guilty, uncaring, or just gassy.

I noticed then that Puck was talking to Quinn. Or, rather, Quinn was talking to Puck, and he was pretending to listen. When Quinn noticed Puck's line of vision elsewhere, she followed it. Once she saw me, it was like, _boom_, instant water works.

I saw her mouthing, 'I'm so sorry,' over and over, but I couldn't hear it. Whether she wasn't making any noise, or my brain just wasn't listening, I just couldn't hear her.

That was because I didn't need any of this.

I felt a presence at my side, and I turned to see Kurt. He put a supportive hand on my arm, and gave me a sympathetic look. I just kissed him full on the lips, answering any unasked questions.

I was pushing through it all.

I was making my way in the world.

I was surviving.

I was rocking this world from the inside out.

I was untouchable.

**No. _We_ were untouchable.**

* * *

_(A/N): Okay, so maybe I kinda only sorta really wrote this as an advertisement. My bestie Kenzie (Appleinn4) and I have written a collaboration! It's uploaded here http: /www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6741015 /1/ My_ Ushy_ Gushy_ Valentine minus the spaces, of course! Or if that doesn't work, it's under the username **Anti-GirlScout**, and it's called **My Ushy Gushy Valentine!**_

_Okay, so I ORIGINALLY wrote this as an advertisement. Then, inspiration struck! Prepare yourselves for a sequel. Possibly, multiple sequels. I unlocked the door that was blocking my drama flow. It's gonna be epic. So, stay tuned! I'm so excited! I can barely contain it! Now I don't feel so bad about writing an epilogue, seeing as I'm writing a sequel!_


	36. Check It Out!

**(A/N): OKAY THIS IS ALL ONE BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE (despite the rules on Fanfic . net)**

**Alrighty, I've got the first chapter to the sequel up! It's called 'Sometimes, The End is Really Just The Beginning,' and it's FABULOUS! (If I do say so myself)**

**So, _please_ go and check that out!**

**I really hope that you all loved this story, and that you love the new one!**

**-Abrainiac**


End file.
